


Feeling

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Bartender - Freeform, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boy x boy, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, He's an asshole, Levi will kind get on your nerves, Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Sex, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), but eren loves him, eren is so hungry for levi, ereri, gin and tonic, levi is cold af, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: Levi doesn't feel anything.Eren feels everything.





	1. Gin and Tonic

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ereri story that I've been thinking about for a while. I plan to stay true to Levi's complete deadass personality but he will slowly start to feel things as time goes by. This will be set in modern day times so... Enjoy!

There was jazz playing around him accompanied by the low hum of people chattering away amongst one another. His head throbbed with a dull pain that seemed like it's been there forever, since he couldn't remember a day that he hasn't had a headache. He gently drummed his fingers on the counter as he waited for his drink to be delivered to him, his throat clenching in thirst but his posture remaining patient.

"Here you go", the young voice commented as they slid the cold glass towards him and helped it reach the palm of his hand. The rim soon was pressed against his lips and he accepted the chilled beverage as it invaded his mouth, the taste of lemon and gin settling upon his tongue.

"Rough day?" The young bartender asked him with a small chuckle, Levi finally raising his eyes from the table to meet his stare. 

"Just a normal one", he stated as he brought the glass up to his mouth once more but didn't take a sip, his eyes seemingly boring holes through the young male behind the bar. 

Levi was here regularly, it wasn't that he liked drinking, it was just that this place was a good breath away from his stressful day. It had just become a routine for him to come here after work, have one gin and tonic before he left again. It's been like for the past three years. He could recognise various people that visited the bar daily in order to just get completely lost in the beverages they would indulge in, and he knew the faces of the staff fairly well. He never learned their names because other than the fact they served him his drinks, they were irrelevant in his life.

This bartender was new however. Levi guessed him to be a college student from how young he was and the times he worked. He only worked on some days, most likely to fit in with his schedule. He knew Levi by name and was always  _very_  keen to learn more about him even though Levi was not as interested in getting to know him. 

He caught Levi's attention in the sense Levi couldn't understand why he was so fascinated with getting to know him. Levi didn't consider himself or his life to be that fascinating and he doubted he gave the boy any reasons to continue his pursuit in getting to know him. It somewhat amused Levi.

The boy smiled faintly and leaned his elbows on the bar surface as he looked at Levi. "So nothing interesting happened then?"

"Even if that were the case, why should I have any reason to tell you?" 

"I dunno, maybe you wanna talk about it? I'm bored just standing here and preparing drinks that I don't even like", he huffed, unfazed by Levi's cold comment. What an obscure kid.

"If you don't like it what's the point of working here?" Levi huffed, not showing any interest in the question he just asked. 

"Well I need to do something in order to pay rent", he gave a small pout and smiled when Levi gave him a faintly surprised expression. Rent? Did this kid live alone? Levi assumed he was a student living in dorms.

"Shouldn't you focus on paying school fees?"

"I don't go to school anymore", he stated.

"Oh".

"Don't you wanna know why?" 

"Not really", Levi stated blandly as he swirled the liquid in its glass. 

"I'll tell you anyway", he chuckled and straightened up a bit as he placed his hands on the edges of the bar and grinned down at Levi. "I didn't like my major even after spending two years working on it so I didn't see the point in continuing something I didn't even find passion doing for another five years", he chuckled and Levi looked up at him with a dull expression.

"What were you studying?"

"Psychology", he gave out a deflated huff and slumped his shoulders as if that fact were just a drag to him. "A seven year course... What a waste of life. I already wasted two years on that crap and it got me nowhere".

He dropped out of a psychology course? Levi wondered whether this kid was serious or just a massive idiot. Who'd drop out of a psychology course after two years? That shit is expensive and it gives you a fuck load of opportunities afterwards. Levi wouldn't drop out of that by choice, so he couldn't understand why you'd throw away the progress of two years as though it were all for nothing. All that money, down the drain.

"I see", Levi nodded and took another sip. "How old are you?" Levi asked, shifting his eyes to look at the kid.

"I'm twenty one", he gave a proud smile. Levi thought he'd be younger. He certainly didn't expect the male to be a legal adult. He spoke like a child and he looked like he was nineteen rather than twenty one. 

"You don't look it".

"Should I be flattered? How old are you then?" He chuckled as he started to prepare another drink that a customer requested.

"34", Levi stated and watched the male stutter in his movements before he continued and handed the drink to his customer, returning to stand in front of Levi. He seemed incredibly stunned, like he wasn't sure whether to believe Levi's words or not. 

"Really?"

"Why would I have to lie?"

"I don't know, I just... Didn't expect that... You look closer to my age", he sighed and stood up straight. This was the most they have ever spoken in the past three months since he started working here. The young male couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant with his progress. The most he ha gotten out of the male was his name and his favourite drink. Most days he just wasn't in the mood to acknowledge him at all other than expect a drink from him. He hoped that Levi would be more responsive like this in the future.

"Well, the fact is that I'm 34", Levi shrugged his shoulders and downed the rest of his drink before laying it down on the bar. "Thanks for the drink..." he started as he scratched through his wallet to fish up the set amount. 

"Eren", the male blurted and Levi rose his cold eyes to him. "My name... It's Eren. I just thought that... I know yours name so you may as well know mine", Eren shrugged as though it were just a casual exchange, which for Levi it kinda was. More useless though. 

"Okay", he handed Eren the money and slipped his wallet back into his pocket. "I didn't ask, nor did I care, but okay. Goodbye Eren", it was the first time Eren had ever heard Levi use his name and he couldn't help but melt from the inside at the sound of his name coming from Levi's lips.

"See you next time Levi..." he waved as he watched Levi's retreating figure exit the bar, Eren's eyes happily drinking up the sight of his backside as he walked off. 

_Someday... Someday my name will mean more to you... I'm sure of that Levi Ackerman._

___________________


	2. Brandy and coke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Levi being a dick and Eren getting offended.

"Do you drink anything else aside from gin and tonic?" Eren asked as he prepared the simple concoction and slid it to Levi. The past few days, Eren has been more and more chatty than in the past, regardless of whether Levi was up to the conversation or not, he still spoke to him. What was his aim? Why did he care to talk to Levi so much?

"Rarely", Levi stated as he took a sip. He didn't only drink gin and tonic obviously. When he was at home he'd occasionally have a glass of red or white wine, depending on his mood and the company he kept. He hated beer and vodka, they gave him the worst headache. He was more of a wine type of guy, but when he came here he just preferred his usual drink.

"Like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious".

"Why?" Levi asked as he brought the glass up to his lips but didn't take a sip. He just wanted to know why this kid was so infatuated with him. Levi genuinely could not figure it out.

"Just making small talk", Eren took a moment to respond to that, his eyes avoiding Levi's for a second before returning to meet his stoic and cold gaze. He couldn't recall ever having seen this man smile. He wondered if a smile would look nice on him or not, his permanent scowl strangely suited him quite well.

"Why? Surely you could spend your time talking to someone else", Levi was in no mood to talk today at all, not that he was in the mood to talk any other day. He hated small talk and he hated people trying to get information out of him.

"I could, but I want to talk to you", Eren pouted and Levi gave him a harsh glare. 

"I don't want you to talk to me".

"Why not?"

"Stop talking to me, you fucking brat", Levi was bubbling over in agitation. Today was just not his day and he was taking it out on a kid. He briefly reminded himself that this person was an adult, but he acted like a child. That was for sure. 

Eren gave him a rather hurt expression but said no more as he stepped away from his place and walked off to attend to some idle customers. Levi scoffed and pressed his hand to his forehead, massaging into his temples in hopes that it would make the headache subside. What a bother this all was. 

He probably should feel bad for snapping at Eren like that, but he couldn't see any reason to feel guilty. Eren has nothing to do with him. His job was to serve Levi his god damn drink, not to chat him up. It wasn't Levi's fault that the kid took offense to his words, in fact, he should know by now that Levi had no concern for his feelings at all.

"Someone's having a rough day", a new voice commented in the seat beside Levi. It wasn't Eren, in fact it was a woman. Levi met her eyes with a blank stare but said nothing. He wondered why she was talking to him.

"No different from any other day", Levi was sure he's had this sort of conversation before. 

"Someone's pessimistic", she gave out a chuckle and tilted her head slightly with a rather seductive expression. Levi blinked at her and tried not to scoff. He didn't understand it when women or even men tried to flirt with him. Was he really that interesting? Levi didn't think he gave off that 'hey, I'm looking for a nice fuck today' atmosphere, yet people still came up to him and tried their luck. 

"Pessimistic isn't the word I'd use", he swirled his drink in its glass. 

"Oh? What would you say?"

 _I'd like to tell you to fuck off_ , Levi thought but chose against it, looking at her once more, but really looked at her. She was rather young, maybe in her late twenty's, a bit short and petite with short ginger locks and olive coloured eyes. 

"Factual", Levi insisted.

"Factual?" She gave an amused chuckle and leaned her arm on the bar. "Well can that 'fact' be compromised?"

"Compromised? How so?"

"Maybe if you buy me a drink, I'll tell you just that?" She bit her lip and flashed him another seductive expression. Usually he'd tell people that made a slip at him to fuck off and don't bother, but... It's been a while and he liked her face.

"I'm intrigued", the corners of Levi's lips twitched up slightly as his face formed a very subtle smirk and relaxed against the bar. "Eren", he called the boy that seemed to still be sulking after getting told off by Levi and gestured for him to come over. 

He shuffled over, looking like he expected something from Levi with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes scowling down at the male. "What would you like?" Levi asked his acquaintance and she chuckled, saying she wanted a brandy and coke without looking away from Levi.

"You heard the lady", Levi removed his stare from her and looked up at Eren. The young male looked between Levi and the girl for a minute as though he were trying to figure out what was going on. For some reason, the reality that Levi was actually thinking of getting with her didn't cross his mind at first. He's never seen him interact with anyone, nor did he see him accept any type of flirtation from people, and Levi got flirts from people a lot more than one would expect.

Hell, Eren has been flirting subtly for the past two months and the man hardly noticed him. 

"Huh?" Eren breathed out, looking at the male like an idiot. 

"Are you dense? Get her a brandy and coke", Levi rose his eyebrows at Eren and gave him a rather condescending expression, Eren giving him a slow nod as he turned away and prepared the requested drink before returning and holding it out to the girl. Just then, it seemed to have clicked in his head what was actually going on and the glass dropped roughly onto the bar before the girl could take it, the liquid spilling over her clothes which caused her to cry out and move to stand.

"What the fuck!? Are you retarded!?" She cried out in horror as she stared down at her ruined white shirt in disbelief. Eren stared blankly at her before his mind caught up with his actions and a burst of colour spread across his face. 

"Oh my god! I-I am  _so_  sorry, miss! I'll clean it up right-".

"It's fine Eren", Levi sighed at the flustered boy, climbing to his feet and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We can go to your place and get you cleaned up", Levi gave her a look and the anger that flushed her expression disappeared almost immediately, a suggestive look crossing her features.

"I suppose that's alright", she smirked and Levi gave her the ghost of a smile, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders before telling her to go outside and wait for him for a moment.

Once she left the bar, Levi turned to Eren and gave him a blank expression. "Since when do you sleep around with sluts you don't know?" Eren bitterly asked as he cleaned up the mess. His sharp comment rather surprised Levi, he having never heard Eren act so blunt before. He pulled out his usual amount to pay for his G&T and placed it in the breast pocket of Eren's shirt, watching the boy's cheeks brighten in colour at the simple action. 

"I don't see how that's any of your business, you are irrelevant to me Eren. I don't give a shit what you feel about it. Stay out of my business and remain in your own", Levi patted Eren on the chest and left the bar, leaving Eren both completely deflated as well as infuriated.

________

The girl, who he discovered was named Petra, brought him back to her home which was on the corner of some street he had no interest to remember. She lived in a shared flat with a roommate but she told Levi that her roommate was away for the night and that they wouldn't be disturbed. 

Levi had no interest in her life, he just wanted to get this done as quickly as possible so he could leave. He wasted no time in pressing her back into the wall once she had removed her ruined shirt, his hands cupping her breasts for a moment before lowering to her hips and grinding his arousal against her lower body. 

Sex was something he didn't need. He had it once in a blue moon, when he was miraculously in the mood, and whoever offered interested him. He had no preferred gender. As long as they attracted his attention and were willing to just keep it to a one time occurrence, he was fine with that.

He never brought them to his own house, he didn't want them crawling back to him in demand for more than he was willing to offer. 

Sex was nice in the moment you have it, but afterwards, you're left feeling drained and filthy, two things Levi hated. He hated the aftereffect of sex, he hated the smell, he hated the messy finish. But damn did it feel good in the moment. 

The feeling of his partners skin pressed up against his, their breathing against his neck, the clawing at his back as he fucked them raw, the sounds they'd make, the faces they'd make. However, once it was over and he returned from his high, they became nothing more than a simple stranger he was able to stick his dick in. 

He'd never want to see them again, unless they just wanted another good fuck and left him alone. Occasionally he'd sleep with someone more than once, but he made sure they understood that they meant less than nothing to him, once they were done and the post high was complete, that he'd just leave them and never contact them again.

No one has ever managed to keep his attention for more than those moments of adrenaline and euphoria. He doubted anyone would.

_____________

For the past nine days, Eren has been oddly cold towards Levi. Not that he particularly  cared how the young male treated him, but it did strike him as odd. He wasn't sad that the boy wasn't chatting to him anymore but he wasn't 'happy' per say. 

The only reason he was lingering on Eren's cold attitude was because when Levi came in, usually a huge smile would grow over Eren features and he turn away and immediately move to prepare Levi's usual drink before asking other waiting customers what they wanted. Recently however, it has come to Levi's attention that whenever he entered, and Eren saw him, the boy would flash a brief glare before tending to other customers which forced Levi to call him over and ask for the drink. 

It was quite a big change. 

It was the tenth day that this had been happening and Levi wasn't sure why, but he asked Eren about it when the boy roughly slid the G&T to him, turning to walk away from him but stopping when Levi spoke.

"Are you upset?" Levi wasn't worried for him, he was just curious as to why Eren had been acting so cold. He couldn't understand why such a stupid, energetic kid could just switch his personality as quickly as he had. 

"Are you concerned?' Eren asked without looking at him, busying himself by rubbing a cloth on the inside of an already clean glass.

"No", Levi stated.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Curious?"

"Why should you be curious of someone like me?" Eren queried and Levi rolled his eyes before he rested the side of his face on his palm and sipped on his drink. It was like Eren was giving Levi a piece of his own medicine. 

"Your behaviour is unusual and I found that curious".

"I'm surprised you care enough to notice a change in my behaviour", Eren took a glimpse at Levi for a moment. 

"I don't care".

"You say that yet you bother to notice that I've changed?"

"It was a drastic change", Levi frowned at him, noticing that Eren was getting rather excited about the idea of Levi giving even the smallest of shits about him. "How could I not notice your sudden changed?"

Eren should've felt a bit ashamed that his heart practically leaped out of his chest. Regardless of Levi's claims, he couldn't help but marvel at the slight possibility that this  _might_  be Levi caring about him. The fact that Levi went based on his own initiative and asked whether Eren was upset could've practically sent Eren onto the floor crying tears of pure joy.  

Eren was sure that this was a step, a small step, but a step nonetheless in the right direction!

"I'm glad to see you bothered to notice though", Eren sighed and placed the glass and cloth down before turning to Levi. "You're an oblivious piece of shit, but the fact that you noticed shows me you are capable of feeling something", Eren's words through Levi off guard, his eyebrows raising in surprise. 

"I'm sorry?" Levi said to Eren and who chuckled with a grin.

"Apology accepted!"

"What? I didn't mean-"

"Say no more! In fact, this drink is on the house, just for today", Eren gave Levi a small wink and moved off to speak to another customer, leaving the older male overall perplexed.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm enjoying writing this!


	3. Champagne and orange juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a day off and Eren runs into him.

Levi very rarely had a day off from work. When he did, he usually went out shopping because these days were when he got his salary, including a bonus. He wasn't particularly one that enjoyed shopping or going out in general, but when he got a bonus, he may as well treat himself a bit.

This wasn't to say that Levi didn't have any money. He was quite good with saving and organizing his bank account and he had a generous paycheck. He didn't spend money that often unless it was for rent, groceries or his usual G&T. Even when he had to get groceries he bought plenty of everything so he wouldn't have to go and replenish sooner than he needed.

Of course, on his day off he didn't exactly fancy running into someone he knew. People that went to school with him, worked with him, slept with him or from the bar. He just didn't like people and having to embark on small talk.

One moment he was enjoying a breakfast of hash browns, scrambled eggs and bacon, alongside it a glass of champagne and orange juice, the next moment he heard a gasp come from behind him with a series of footsteps hurrying towards him.

He tilted his head to the side with his glass to his lips and saw the familiar face of Eren, coming over with a giant smile invading his features. Levi swore Eren's smile was always too big for his face, and he already had massive eyes that had far too much energy than Levi preferred. Just looking at Eren's face gave Levi a headache.

It was too early for Levi to have to deal with Eren. Why now? Why on his day off? He was not in the mood for Eren's high energy right now.

"Levi!" Eren finally reached his side and placed his hand on Levi's shoulder as he grinned down at him.

Levi didn't return the smile.

"Eren", not quite as much enthusiasm.

"It's so crazy that we bump into each other here! I was just thinking about you!" Eren helped himself to the open seat across from Levi. Even though he just invited himself to Levi's table, the older male didn't bother in telling him to fuck off, knowing that would most likely piss Eren off enough for him to spit into Levi's G&T later.

Besides, he doubted Eren would leave even if Levi demanded him to. Also, Levi found Eren's 'I was just thinking about you' a bit odd. Why should he think about Levi? They weren't close. Did Eren usually ponder on about the customers he served at the bar?

"Is that so?" Levi took a sip of his champagne and orange juice mixture.

"Yeah!" He grinned enthusiastically and eyed Levi's drink. "Champagne and orange juice?" He asked with a tilt of his head. It was odd to see Levi drink anything aside from gin and tonic. He could tell it wasn't just orange juice because he was drinking out of a champagne glass.

"Mhm", Levi gave a nod as he placed the glass down and leaned back in his seat. He was a bit irritated that Eren had intruded on his breakfast but there was no use in complaining, the kid was going to do what he wanted an Levi would just have to deal with it. He was just sorely disappointed that Eren had to irritate him on the morning of his off day.

"Are you off from work today?"

"Mhm".

"That's great to hear! It must be nice to get the day off once in a while, you always seem so stressed after work... Does this mean you're not coming to the bar today?"

"Possibly", Levi stated. He only went after work, but since there was no work, he doubted he would go. He never went on his off days, he supposed it was because he liked to have that kick of G&T after a stressful work period.

"I see", Eren looked down at the table, his expression almost seeming sad. "Well, I hope you do!" Eren included with a big grin and Levi rose an eyebrow at him. What the fuck did this kid take to be so energetic so early in the morning?

"Why?"

"Because it's weird not to see you when I work. You come everyday and I like talking to you", Eren looked at the table again, his cheeks growing into a light shade of pink. "Except weekends of course", he added with a chuckle.

Levi worked most weekends but they ended much earlier than weekdays did, Eren obviously either not working the bar on those two days or he just wasn't on shift until later.

"You enjoy talking to me?" Levi repeated as he narrowed his eyes at Eren, confusion swimming in his cold silver eyes. Levi found himself a rather terrible conversation partner so hearing that from Eren struck him as strange.

"I do", Eren gave a brief smile before looking down at his hands and twiddling his thumbs. He seemed to be debating with himself mentally, a concentrated look flashed over his features as he squinted at a spot on the table. Levi basked in the momentary silence as he slipped his slim fingers around the champagne glass and brought it to his lips before taking a sip. 

Eren found himself admiring Levi's hands. He had noticed it before, of course, but he couldn't help but linger over the fact that Levi had  _very_  nice hands. They may have been a bit bigger than his own but his finger's were long and the Eren couldn't help but imagine what those fingers could possibly look like wrapped around his neck. 

"So uh..." Eren brought his eyes back up to meet Levi's, who stared back in a certain type of boredom, not that it necessarily surprised the young male. He wished he could be closer to Levi, gain his attention, capture his undivided devotion and interest. Hell, just earning a compliment from Levi would be enough for Eren to die happy.

"What are you plans for your day off?" Eren asked with a smile which retreated when Levi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at him. "I-I mean, if you don't wanna tell me, y-you don't have to", his cheeks brightened in a red hue and his thighs pressed themselves together as a small wave of embarrassment washed over him. 

"I don't", Levi bluntly proclaimed and stared down at his half eaten plate of hash browns, eggs and bacon. 

"Oh okay", Eren nodded, mentally degrading himself for coming off as an idiot in front of Levi, not that it was something unusual either. He realised that Levi was just an incredibly unapproachable man with no real personality characteristics, but god did Eren love to look at him. The male looked so well built under his slim fit clothing and his face, despite constantly carrying a cold and unfriendly glare, was just somehow so pleasing to the eye. It drove Eren insane how much he wanted this man to throw him against a wall.

Eren didn't only want this man for his looks, surprisingly, but Eren loved conquering the impossible. From the moment his eyes landed on Levi he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to know the story behind that heavily guarded stare, he wanted to know where those scars on Levi's arms came from (because of course Eren had been admiring Levi's arms), he just wanted to know who this man was. He couldn't be just a pretty face with a cold interior. As cheesy as it sounded, Eren wanted everything Levi had to offer. He wanted to Levi to be  _his, heart and soul._

"Are you hungry?" Levi broke Eren from his train of thoughts, the younger male looking up to meet the silver orbs of the man he spent nearly every waking moment thinking about. Levi took up way too much of his thinking time. 

"Uh", Eren repeated Levi's question in his head before he smiled. "Uh... Kinda?" Eren wondered whether Levi was just gonna tell him to fuck off, get a table and order his own damn food or whether he was going to have a miraculous change of heart and buy Eren some breakfast. 

Levi smirked, more like sneered, before he leaned forward to pick up his plate and move it to the open space on the table in front of Eren before falling back into his seat. "Finish it", he said, his words coming out gruff almost like he was commanding Eren to do so. 

Eren stared at the food before him. He supposed he should feel deflated that Levi wasn't actually buying him his own order of food, but he was glad that he hasn't been barked at to leave yet. Besides, this was what Levi  _was_  eating and now he was giving it to Eren. Was Eren wrong to feel a bit giddy about this situation?

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have given it to you. I hate wasting food", Levi stated bluntly as he downed the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the table, his eyes resettling on Eren and cocking an eyebrow up at him. "Don't just gape at me like an idiot, fucking eat", Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy who blinked and looked down at the food before picking up the knife and fork and practically wolfing down the contents. It seemed he was much hungrier than he initially thought. 

Levi watched as Eren happily finished up the food and he scoffed before he turned his head away so he could gesture for the waiter to bring him the bill. "I can pay half!" Eren insisted rather loudly as Levi took the page and eyed it, raising his stare to meet Eren's.

"That's not necessary", Levi shook his head and looked back down at the price. 

"But I had half of your meal! I want to pay half the price".

"Eren, stop it. It was my meal regardless, I would've paid for it nonetheless", Levi scoffed, not really liking the idea of someone paying for him. He would expect Eren to keep his mouth shut and be pleased that he just had a free meal but the young adult was having none of that.

"I want to Levi! I'm not a kid! I insist!" Eren whined and snatched the bill from Levi who looked up at him with a rather stunned expression. What was this kid's problem? Eren had already slammed half the price of the meal onto the table before Levi could could wrap his head around Eren's words, the childish buffoon looking pretty smitten with the fact he just wasted his money.

Levi didn't argue further as he sighed and paid his half along with the cost for his drink, both men getting up from their seats and leaving the small restaurant. Even though he had no reason to, Eren followed Levi around like a puppy trailing behind its master. 

"Why are you following me?" Levi asked as he entered a random clothing store, not sparing Eren a look before his eyes gazed over a suit that seemed to catch his eye. He had no intention to buy a suit but he sure did like looking at them. 

"I told you already".

"Told me? What did you tell me?" Levi admired the clothing with a longing expression before returning his eyes to Eren, noticing the young male observing the suit likewise. 

"I enjoy talking to you", he kept his eyes on the suit, mentally trying to picture Levi wearing it which caused a warm bloom to spread within his gut. God he wanted to see Levi in a suit.

"You did say that didn't you?" Levi didn't think that was a good enough reason, but he was in an okay mood today so he didn't mind Eren following him around too much, even though his bubbly atmosphere continued to irk Levi.

"I'd like to see you in a suit", Eren's words came tumbling out his mouth before he could stop them, his hand flying to his lips as a warmth spread over his cheeks. Levi looked over at him with an expression baring disinterest, so luckily for Eren, the comment didn't faze him in the slightest. Yet for some reason that disappointed Eren. 

"Why?" Levi asked in a tone of disapproval, his eyes narrowing as he mentally judged the young boy. He really was an odd and stupid brat. 

"I-I think you'd look good in one", Eren casually shrugged with a nervous expression and Levi stared at him for a few more moments before he continued to look through the clothing options like nothing happened and for that Eren was  both thankful and frustrated.

Eren was obvious about his attraction, wasn't he? Yet how could Levi not notice that he was crushing on him hard? Either the man just wasn't saying anything or he truly was incredibly oblivious. 

What did he have to do to get Levi to notice him?

_________________


	4. Whiskey and Sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is even more of an asshole and Eren becomes more obvious.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around? Why are you even here? Are you stalking me?" Levi was now actually starting to get irritated with Eren following him around. Even though he didn't say much, mainly just observing the male look over items, he stuck to Levi like an annoying piece of gum underneath the heel of his shoe.

 

"Stalking?" Eren didn't think he was that crazy about Levi. "No! No really! Me bumping into you here was sincerely a huge coincidence!" Eren waved his hands through the air with his cheeks turning red. He didn't want Levi to get the wrong idea of him, thinking that he was some sort of creep. Eren wanted to get closer to him, not scare him away.

 

"Then if that's the case why are you still following me like a fucking shadow?" Levi spat at him and Eren looked down at the ground with a bashful expression.

 

"I don't have anything else I'd rather do I suppose?" Eren gave a sheepish look to Levi as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Levi looked up at him and scoffed while shaking his head. He couldn't understand this kid at all. He didn't understand his motives, his intentions, what the fuck was going through his head. He could not understand it. 

 

"Well stop", Levi breathed out as he exited the store, not finding enough interest in buying anything there.

 

"Are you tired of me?" Eren pouted, trying to appear cute to Levi but that didn't work at all as the older male threw a rather venomous glare in his direction before continuing to walk into a grocery store.

 

"Isn't that much obvious? You're annoying, like a fly, now I want you to buzz off", Eren wasn't sure whether Levi was trying to be funny or not, but nevertheless, he still chuckled at Levi's comparison, his cheeks brightening as he brought his hand up to his lips.

 

Levi noticed that Eren hadn't left him alone yet and he removed his grasp from the handles of the trolley Eren hadn't even noticed he had claimed before Levi stood right in front of the younger male and looked up at him with his stoic glare.

 

Levi was really short and it was actually seriously adorable to Eren, but that cuteness evaporated like steam when he looked down into Levi's eyes, immediately feeling like his confidence crippled within that instance. Levi may be small in height, but his glare alone was enough to make someone shake violently in their shoes.

 

Eren had no doubt that with the build Levi had, it'd be easy for the shorter man to pummel the fuck out of him. Though, Eren would just have to hope that in the event that it happens, that he doesn't start moaning while getting the shit kicked out of him. Now that would really be fucking humiliating.

 

Eren's cheeks brightened again and he placed his palms over his cheeks. Obviously, whatever Levi had initially planned to say faded when he noticed Eren grow flustered, but not in the way he'd expected. The boy did that a lot today, he'd start blushing like crazy and Levi didn't know the cause of it.

 

"Are you sick?" Levi asked, because if Eren was, then he'd have to really tell the kid to fuck off. Levi hated sickness and germs, the idea of this brat getting him sick on his off day was enough for his permanent headache to increase a bit.

 

"What?"

 

"Your face keeps on getting red. Are you sick? If that's the case, can you fuck off? Even if that's not the case, please feel free to still fuck off".

 

Eren's eyes widen and he placed his hands over his cheeks in embarrassment as he realised what Levi meant. The man really was thick. He had no fucking idea how he effected Eren did he?

 

Eren shook his head and suddenly walked away from Levi, which left the older male slightly stunned but almost relieved as he momentarily convinced himself that he had gotten rid of the boy for the rest of the day. However, that triumph was short lived as he heard items being added to his trolley and he looked forward to see Eren again who had added a bottle of Bushmills Irish whiskey along with a 2l bottle of Sprite.

 

"What... The fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi stared at the items like they were disgusting foreign objects before he looked up at Eren with the same revolted glare he had given the two bottles that had been placed into his trolley.

 

Levi's trolley, not to mention.

 

"That's what I came for", Eren leaned on the edge of the trolley and scowled at Levi, looking annoyed in a way Levi couldn't understand. Why the fuck was he annoyed? Levi was the one who deserved to be annoyed after getting pestered by this brat on his fucking off day. This was putting unnecessary stress on him that he was trying to avoid.

 

"Okay", Levi looked down at it before looking back up at Eren. "Then go buy it, take it out of my god damn trolley Eren. I don't care what you need to purchase", he suddenly remembered something he for some reason thought was necessary to bring up.

 

"I thought you didn't like drinking?" He recalled Eren telling him that he hated the drinks he prepared which ultimately meant he didn't like drinking or the prepared concoctions of alcoholic beverages he would serve. 

 

Eren blinked in surprise. Levi remembered that?

 

Eren stumbled back a bit, genuinely trying to not faint then and there from the joy that blossomed from his heart and spread throughout his body. "You remember that?" He gave Levi a dreamy expression as he slapped his palm to his heart and hummed in glee, Levi rolling his eyes as he piled two containers of eggs into his trolley. 

 

"Forget I said anything, take your shit and leave", that reminds him of the many times he's told people to leave him alone after he's slept with them. He briefly looked Eren over before looking down at the Whiskey and Sprite.

 

"Well you remembered correctly, I don't like drinking. This isn't for me", Eren stated as he grinned brightly to Levi who nodded slowly as if the conversation bored him. 

 

"If it isn't for you, then why are you buying it?"

 

"I have a social life just so you know", Eren bit his lip and traced his fingers over the edge of the trolley. "I'm getting it for a friend, but then again, maybe you'd like to come over and have some for yourself?" Eren looked up at Levi with an almost hopeful stare. The fact of the matter was, he actually was getting it for his friend who was throwing a party later today. Well, 'friend' since they seemed to only be inviting Eren to come and play as bartender.

 

He was planning on ditching to go to work, but now that knew Levi wasn't coming to the bar today, he thought he might as well go to the party. That is unless... Levi was actually willing to hang out with Eren and drink some Whiskey and Sprite.

 

"I prefer Gin and Tonic".

 

"Then I'll get that instead", he said quickly, Levi looking up from the milk selection to stare harshly at Eren. 

 

 

"No", Levi dismissed him pretty quickly, giving him a strange glare before continuing to look at his milk options. "I'm not interested in drinking with people I don't know. If it's all the same to you I would-"

 

"Well we don't have to be with anyone else! It can just be us two!" Now it was really obvious, even to Levi, how desperate Eren was. The young males cheeks turned a bright shade of red again and looked away as he heard the neediness come through in his voice. 

 

"No", Levi didn't comment on the desperation in Eren's voice, which was rather... Kind of him? He didn't know why Eren was so eager to spend a night with him to drink, but he quite frankly did not want to know. He just wanted Eren to leave him alone, surely he made that quite clear that he wasn't interested in Eren in any which way. He barely tolerated the kid at the bar, now seeing him outside that environment was practically overkill.

 

"No, I don't think I want to do that Eren", He shook his head and placed two cartons of milk in the trolley before continuing on. "Please go away".

 

"I wanna keep chatting though, I want to get to know you better that's all".

 

"Are you retarded Eren? Can't you see that I'm telling you to fuck off? Do I need to spell it out for you so that it gets through that thick skull of yours?" Levi tapped his knuckles against Eren's forehead, giving him a stupid expression as pure annoyance swelled in his cold eyes.

 

"But I-"

 

"Look, you're a nice kid and whatever but I really... Want you to fuck off. Take your whiskey and Sprite out of my god damn trolley and get out of my face. Enjoy your night with your friends or whatever, but don't come to me and act like we are even remotely close to being acquaintances", Levi gave him a sarcastic smile as he pulled the two bottles out of the trolley before he shoved them against Eren's chest.

 

"You serve me my drinks, that's the only role you play in my life. Don't forget that you are irrelevant to me. You will always be irrelevant in my life", Levi spat coldly before taking a step back and returning to his trolley, walking away from Eren as though nothing had happened.

 

Eren watched him walk away in despair and looked down at the two bottles in his arms. He now decided he wasn't going to the party tonight, nor was he going to go to work. He'd just have to ask someone else to take his shift for tonight, he'd rather go home and spend his night crying into his sheets.

 

Every time he thought he was making progress in getting closer to Levi, it all just seemed to tumble down into ruins. Levi was such a difficult man. He was so unlovable. He was so cold and so cruel. And yet...

 

And yet...

 

Eren's arms hugged the bottles tightly as he tried not to burst into tears of distress. And yet he still wanted to get closer to the man.

 

___________

 

Ice, tonic water, a slice of lemon and gin, along with a smile coming from Eren to Levi.

 

This mixture was practically embedded into Eren's mind, even though it was such a simple mix, he doubted he'd ever forget it. It was such a simple drink for such and complicated man. 

 

As Eren had predicted, he ended up buying some Ben & Jerry's ice cream before heading home and crying himself to sleep while he indulged in the unhealthy, cold goodness of ice cream. Ice cream reminded Eren of Levi. Super fucking cold, and if you weren't patient or careful it would hurt your teeth and head, but damn was it delicious. He hoped that, like ice cream melting over time once exposed to warmth, Levi's cold exterior would melt away if Eren showered him in enough warmth to find the goodness he contained.

 

Levi was a serious form of tough love, that was for sure and for some reason, Eren was willing himself to reach for what may not even be possible. 

 

He wanted to get close to Levi. He wanted to be relevant in Levi's life. He hoped these episodes of Levi practically degrading him just by looking at him would be worth the outcome. He was sure it would be rewarding to be loved by Levi Ackerman.

 

Ice, tonic water, a slice of lemon and gin. Don't forget to smile. Maybe one day he'll smile back. 

 

__________


	5. Vodka and lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to Eren’s aid.

"Here's your Gin and Tonic sir", Eren slid the usual drink to Levi who rose his eyebrows up at Eren calling him 'sir'. He had gotten so used to the kid calling him by his name that hearing that title just sounded bizarre. He didn't comment on it though.

 

"How was your day off yesterday?" Eren asked as he swayed in his position behind the bar, his eyes fixated on Levi with a rather bored look lingering on his young face. Even though seeing Levi was literally the only reason Eren still put up with this job, he had to admit that it could be fucking boring.

 

This place wasn't rowdy, they were never packed with people but they were never empty, it was just perfect for someone like Levi who didn't favor crowds or loud people. That was probably why Eren got on his nerves so often.

 

"Fine", Levi simply responded. There wasn't much else to say, besides, Eren was there for the majority of the day. The memory of Eren sticking to him like glue the previous day caused a subconscious scowl to appear on Levi's features. "How was uh... That party you said you were going to?" Levi asked as he sipped on his drink, watching Eren actively avoid eye contact after hearing his question.

 

"Oh uh, it was great! I got uh... Really shitfaced", Eren's lie was so prominent that it made Levi chuckle out a bit, taking the younger male by surprise.

 

"That so? The virgin drinker got himself wasted? How about that?"

 

Eren turned away from Levi and tried not to buckle under the weight of his body, mentally ticking 'make Levi laugh' off his bucket list. Fuck this man was going to be the death of Eren at the rate this was moving at. Which was slow. Eren was dying a cruel, slow death the longer he tried to pursue Levi.

 

"I didn't go", Eren confessed once he had gotten over his mini fanboy session and turned back to Levi who nodded, no longer holding any sign of amusement on his emotionless face.

 

"Okay", Levi acknowledged.

 

"Okay", Eren repeated. Luckily, before it could get awkward someone called for Eren, requesting a Vodka and lemonade, the younger man smiling to them and nodding with a cheerful 'coming right up sir!'

 

"Tch", Levi scoffed. Too much energy. He pisses me off.

 

Eren finished preparing the drink and handed it to the man who instead of taking the glass, took hold of Eren's wrist and pulled him down so he was practically bending over the surface of the bar. Levi rose both his eyebrows in surprise as he watched the exchange. He'd come to Eren's aid if it got ugly, but the man didn't seem to have any signs of malice in his body language. Eren can handle it himself.

 

"I-uh can you... Let me go?" Eren smiled uncomfortably as he tried to withdraw his wrist from the mans hands, but it didn't seem to work as the man smiled sweetly to Eren and whispered something in the younger males ear, colour blooming across his face, reaching his neck as he tried to pull away harder.

 

"N-No thank you... As m-much as I am flattered I-I would rather you not... Please let me go", Eren yanked his arm out of the mans grasp, stumbling backwards clumsily until his back hit the shelf, two bottles tumbling off the surface and hitting the ground. One seemed to only crack but the other shattered, the contents spilling over the ground along with the glass.

 

"O-Oh fuck!" Eren was still a bit flabbergasted over whatever the other man had said, Levi looking back at him and noticing his wolfish eyes rake over Eren's figure hungrily as the boy kneeled and tried to clean up the mess he had unfortunately made. 

 

"C-Clean... Gotta clean it up", Eren repeated to himself as he retrieved a cloth and started wiping at the vodka that had spilled all over the floor, a yelp escaping the younger male as a shard of glass punctured the padding of his pinky finger.

 

"Is that kitten struggling? Does he need someone to come help him clean up? I'm sure a punishment is in line for your error", the male commented and for some reason that really ticked Levi off.

 

He hated catcalling with a passion. Dickheads like that thinking they can just mock and holler at innocent people like Eren. The kid was stupid, Levi overestimated him a bit clearly, he couldn't handle this attention. Levi chose to step in.

 

"Eren", Levi stood up from his seat and the younger male looked up at him, Levi's eyes widening ever so slightly when he noticed Eren's eyes watering up. He wasn't sure whether it was because he was embarrassed, hurting from his cut finger or if whatever that man said to him really was that degrading to the boy. "I'll clean it up", Levi said as he went around the bar and up to Eren who stood up quickly and shook his head frantically.

 

"N-No Levi! I couldn't possibly- "

 

"Eren", Levi cut him off sternly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go fix your finger up and calm yourself down, okay? You need to ease up, don't argue just fucking do as you're told for once", Levi's kind intentions were undermined by the cruelty of his words. Eren luckily saw through the cold exterior words and he flashed the male an appreciative smile while nodding his head and wiping up a tear that had managed to escape.

 

Eren started to walk away and the same man reached over the bar and managed to swipe his hand at Eren's behind, the boy yelping out and rushing off faster in humiliation. Levi paused for a moment and stared down at the ground before moving to stand in front of the man, giving him a look of disbelief. How could someone be that repulsive towards someone as innocent as Eren?

 

Levi answered his own question. Eren was stupid and innocent. Cute little reactions like that were what made people think he was an easy target. Levi hated people who took advantage of weaker individuals. He barely tolerated Eren but he didn't dislike the kid enough that he wouldn't step in when he was getting shit, and sexual assault was serious shit in Levi's eyes.

 

"Cute one ain't he? Did ya hear that little squeal? Can you imagine how it'd sound when he's- "

 

"Shut up, your big mouth gives me a headache", Levi scoffed before he dropped to the ground and took the cloth in hand, bundling the glass together carefully.

 

"What did you say?" The man straightened up as if in attempt to look intimidating, but Levi knew he was just all talk and no action. Levi was disgusted by the mere existence of this freak.

 

Levi didn't respond as he successfully collected the majority of the glass in the cloth and stood straight, looking back at the man and sighing. He slowly went around the bar and up to the man who had climbed to his feet, practically towering over Levi. The shorter male gave a sneer and suddenly gave a harsh kick to the male's shin, causing him to kneel slightly and groan. Levi scoffed and grabbed him by the wrist, swiftly moving behind him and pinning his arm behind his back in a way that made the male cry out in pain.

 

"If I see you here again, in the streets near here, or even talking to anyone as fragile as that boy, I swear to god I will break your arm you fucking pervert", he forced the glass from the bundled cloth into the male's palm and closed his hand, the wails of the man bouncing off the walls of the bar.

 

Levi retracted and whipped the cloth through the air, ridding it of any remains of glass before heading back behind the bar and properly began wiping up the remainder of the spilled vodka, listening to the man stagger his way out the bar. People like that couldn't get away with doing such disgusting things, Levi made sure that the hand he thought he could harass someone like Eren with, was sorely charged for its faults.

 

It wasn't the fact it was Eren that he had assaulted, it's the fact that he thought he could get away with making someone as fragile cry. Levi wasn't going to tolerate assault.

 

Once he finished up cleaning the mess he stood up and gave out a sigh, placing the cloth on the bar and picked up the discarded Vodka and lemonade drink, bringing it to his lips and taking a sip which made his face scrunch up in distaste. It tasted as disgusting as that man's attitude, no wonder he ordered it.

 

Levi took another sip.

 

He preferred Gin and Tonic for sure. This was disgusting, the alcohol so prominent it burned at Levi's throat as he swallowed it. His belly buzzed in warmth and he hated it. It was so strong and just too much for what Levi found more desirable to indulge in.

 

He took another gulp.

 

Disgusting.

 

He downed the rest of it and slammed the glass onto the counter, coughing out as it burned at his throat. He reminded himself that he hated the taste of vodka and to never order this drink on his own account. Why did he finish that drink? Why did he think that was a good idea? He hated vodka.

 

He picked up his half empty glass of G&T and downed the rest of it, his eyes squinting at the amount of alcohol he just had. He never drank that much here so it was a bit new for him. He couldn't remember the last time he downed a drink like that. God he was getting old. He looked down at his empty glass and looked around the bar, considering making himself another G&T but he noticed that Eren had returned, a rather deflated expression resting on his features.

 

"Are you better now?"

 

"Yeah... thank you Levi, you really didn't have to do that..."

 

"I didn't, but I did", Levi said in a matter-of-factly voice as he stared down at his empty glass. "Mind making me another Gin and Tonic?" He held the glass out to Eren who blinked in surprise but gave a shake of his head as he accepted the glass, the feeling of their finger tips touching briefly made an involuntary grunt rumble from his throat, his face reddening brightly as he realised Levi had heard it too.

 

"You're so fucking weird", Levi rolled is eyes with an irritated expression resting on his face as he left the bar and went to sit in his usual seat, drawing invisible circles on the counter with his index finger.

 

"Here's your Gin and Tonic sir", Eren was a lot less enthusiastic this time when he said that, and Levi rolled his eyes at him.

 

"I know you're uncomfortable that he harassed you, but you need to learn from it that you shouldn't let dicks like that get the best of you. Stop sulking", Levi's harsh words hit Eren rather roughly, causing the boy to flinch at his blunt coldness.

 

Why did he think Levi was acting entirely out of the kindness of his heart? He was still the stone-cold asshole he knew him to be, but a stone-cold asshole with morals.

 

"Thank you, Levi,", Eren sighed and the older male rolled his eyes to look at Eren, his glass brought up to his lips, but he didn't take a sip. He didn't know why Eren was thanking him a second time, he already heard him show his gratitude earlier.

 

"Thank you", Eren repeated with a simple smile, his eyes closing as he gave a light shake of his head like a mother would to her oblivious child. It meant the world that Levi stood up for him, even if it wasn't for the sake of Eren alone, the fact that he had enough heart to step in really gave Eren hope for their future together. Yet another small step in the right direction. A small one, but a step, nonetheless.

 

"You already said that", Levi stated and Eren chuckled. He wanted nothing more than to go around the bar and give Levi a massive hug, but he could already guess how Levi would react to a brat putting his arms around him.

 

Someday... I'll be able to hug you Levi... I'm sure. Someday I'll be able to express my gratitude in another way other than just saying 'thank you'. I'm sure Levi.


	6. Scotch and Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin comes to see Eren.

"Are you sure you're happy working here though?" Eren's closest friend, Armin asked as he looked around with a small frown, a glass of Scotch and soda settled before him. Well, more soda than scotch.

Apparently he was worried about Eren working here, especially after finding out that he got harassed not too long ago. Eren appreciated his concern but he didn't like other people spending their time worrying about him. His parents were on his case to this day about him dropping out of college last year and they were still stressing about the jobs that he took. They were part-timers but Eren was doing fine. He didn't mind doing more than one job, as long as he worked for his own money he was happy.

Seeing Levi was certainly the given bonus to his bar work.

"I'm fine. I already told you that I was fine the first five times you asked today", Eren chuckled as he crossed his arms over the table and took a glance over at the clock on the wall. Levi should be arriving pretty soon. There wasn't a set time for him to come but he usually came between 6 and 7 pm. 

"Well you're stubborn, I just don't want you to keep things from me you know? I want to be able to help you when you need it", Armin gave a faint pout as he took a sip of his beverage, a cute cringe stretching over his face before he lay it back down on the counter.

"You sure you don't just want soda?" Eren teased and his blonde friend gave him a glare before he gripped the glass once more and downed the rest of its contents, slamming it down onto the bar with such intensity that Eren was surprised the glass didn't shatter. 

"Another!" Armin demanded and Eren gave a laugh at his friends need to show masculinity, giving a light shrug and refilling the drink, but being sure to add more soda than scotch, not wanting his friend to push himself more than he could. "Is that enough vodka?"

"That's scotch".

"Right I-uh knew that".

"You ordered scotch and soda, so here is scotch and soda, Armin", Eren narrowed his eyes teasingly at his friend.

"Scotch, vodka, tom-ay-to, tom-ah-to, same difference".

"Not really", Eren couldn't help but giggle. "If you want vodka instead then I'll give you vodka", Eren started to take the glass away but Armin stopped him while narrowing his eyes.

"Which has the highest alcohol volume?"

"Uh", Eren gave a bashful smile. "The scotch", he stated and Armin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 

"I thought vodka was the strongest you can get?!"

"That's because you're an idiot", Eren laughed and showed both the scotch bottle and the vodka bottle to Armin, showing the scotch containing 43% and the Vodka 40%. "And besides, you drink as much as I do, which is nothing, but you know next to nothing about alcohol. I don't really want you exploring the options. I don't want to see you become a regular here", Eren pinched Armin's cheeks before removing the bottles from his grasp to place them back on the shelves.

"Don't you like my visits?" Armin stared at his glass with a pout, circling the rim of the glass before looking up at Eren. 

"I love your visits Armin, you know that, it's just when I'm working my focus is on my customers. I can't only babysit you".

"But I'd be your most important regular".

"Unfortunately, my friend, that position is already..." Eren noticed the familiar face enter the bar, looking at gloomy as ever. "Taken", Eren immediately smiled and went to make the usual concoction of ice, tonic water, gin and a slice of lemon before turning and sliding the glass to Levi who quickly caught it as he sat down in his usual seat.

"Here's your G&T", Eren perked happily as he stood in front of Levi, grinning from ear to ear as he usually would around the man. 

Armin rose an eyebrow at Eren's sudden change of attitude, absentmindedly taking a sip of his scotch and soda before letting out a small cough at the taste of the alcohol mixed with the sugar drink. 

"Ease up on the drink Armin", Eren glanced at his friend who flipped him off and once again, downed the drink despite having a massive cough fit once it was all down his throat and burning in the pit of his stomach. God he could practically feel his stomach acids eating at him as the scotch mixed in.

Levi watched the interaction silently as he sipped on his Gin and tonic.

"Is he the important regular?" Armin blatantly asked in a hoarse tone and Eren's eyes extended slightly as he moved from his place in front of Levi to Armin, his narrowed eyes practically burning into Armin's blue ones. He didn't need to say anything before Armin got the hint, raising his already empty glass to his lips and taking a sip of nothing before laying it down like he had actually gotten something out of it.

"You've had enough for one night Armin", Eren took the glass from him and sighed, watching his friend begin to throw whines that he wanted more. "No! No more for you!"

"Stop treating me like a baby Eren! You're not my mom!"

"You're pushing yourself for no reason Armin, you say I'm stubborn but you're just as bad! You don't drink so why are you trying to drink? You're gonna make yourself sick and I am not going to come to your house and rub your tummy because you feel sick!"

"Why do you always do this to me! I can handle myself!"

"Well so can I! I know you care Armin, but I know what I'm doing! I love you Armin but sometimes you can really-"

"Are you two dating?" The deep, familiar voice broke up the dispute, Eren's eyes going to Levi who watched them with a hint of amusement swimming in his cold eyes, his elbow rested upon the bar and his cheek in his palm. 

Eren and Armin were always incredibly close, people always comparing them to 'an old married couple' but they never saw each other more than brothers from other mothers. When Eren heard  _Levi_  question their relationship he could have cried. He did not want Levi to think that he was with anyone romantically at all, he was so interested in Levi that it was almost ridiculous. 

"Huh?" Eren looked at his friend before he realised Levi's question. 

"NO!" He practically yelled out, dropping the glass he held in the process, luckily it only cracked but it was still a little pathetic. "No! No! No! In no shape or form!" He waved his hands around dramatically as he walked to stand in front of Levi who stared at him, still looking quite amused. 

"We're friends", Armin casually stated, kinda taken aback by Eren's desperate response. It only just then clicked in that Eren was clearly interested in this guy. No wonder he was all smiles when he came in. "Why'd you think that?" Armin asked and Levi looked over at him, his dark eyes skimming over the blonde before he looked back at Eren.

"Usually when people are that annoyingly close it means they're together. Sorry for getting it wrong, I don't know why you made such a big deal out of it like you're back in elementary school", Levi swirled the Gin and Tonic in his glass. 

"Which reminds me that Armin needs to leave", Eren looked at his friend who raised his eyebrows. "Get a taxi and leave, please. But first you need to pay", Eren walked up to him and glared when Armin tried to argue back. 

"Can't this be on the house? I'm your friend".

"Pay".

Eren stated the cost and held out his hand expectantly, watching Armin whine before he eventually coughed up the set amount and stood shakily from his seat. "Thank you for the top notch hospitality Jaeger", Armin mocked with an 'okay' sign.

"Please be careful on your way back", Eren said seriously and Armin rolled his eyes as he said a brief 'yes mom' to his friend and staggered out. The boy was an idiot but Eren loved him to bits, even though he may have single-handedly ruined the progress he was making with Levi.

"Sorry about that", he sighed as he went over to Levi who gave a shrug of his shoulders and sipped on his drink. 

"There was nothing to apologise for".

"Just in case you're confused, he's not-we're not together. I'm not even-"

"I gathered that much".

"Oh okay", Eren nodded awkwardly as they waited for a moment in silence. "I'm not in a relationship in general so..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Levi asked impatiently as he let his eyes shut and he ducked his head. He didn't care who Eren spent his time with and he didn't care who Eren was involved with. He didn't know why Eren was so fixated on getting the point that he is single across. 

"Just thought you should know".

"Well congratulations, now I know and it's like... I care even less", Levi gave him a rather sarcastic smile before returning his attention to his drink. 

"W-What about you?" Eren started and Levi gave out another impatient sigh, pressing the side of the glass to his forehead to show irritated this conversation was to him, but also in hopes it'll soothe his aching head. 

"What do you mean Eren?"

"Are you seeing someone? Perhaps that girl you went home with the other day?" He was entering in dangerous waters, probably only becoming more and more obvious of his intentions but then again, maybe being more obvious is exactly what he needs to do to make Levi realise how much he wants him. Then again there's no telling how Levi would respond to that. He could remain as he is (Which seems more probable) and reject him altogether like 'I don't care about your feelings for me' or maybe, the gods favour Eren's feelings and Levi miraculously feels the same. Or maybe Levi isn't even attracted to men and he gets weirded out and stops coming to the bar. The idea honestly made Eren feel upset.

"Uh... Petra?" Levi took a long pause before her name reached his head.

"Is that her name? So you remember her name?"

"I have a good memory unfortunately", he rose his glass to his lips but didn't take a sip as he glanced at Eren. 

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because I'd like to forget this conversation ever happening".

"Okay but", Eren sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "Does that mean you're still... like seeing her?" Eren was persistent, Levi had to admit but he looked almost hopeful. Hopeful for what? Hopeful that he was still seeing her? Why? Why would he care who Levi sees? He has nothing to do with Levi's personal life nor is it his business knowing who Levi is seeing.

"I seem to have missed the part where that was your business?" Levi lowered the glass and gave him a harsh stare but it was retaliated with an impatient glare coming from Eren who slammed his palm into the counter and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Answer the fucking question!"

Levi blinked in utter shock as he took in Eren's dramatic change of personality. It actually took him off guard how this annoying, bubbly and awkward boy could switch himself into such an intense, demanding individual like he just had.

Levi couldn't help but think that it was pretty sexy. 

He regained himself and shook his head, immediately ridding himself of those thoughts calling Eren 'sexy'. 

"If you really must know Eren", Levi gave out a sharp sigh as he took a sip and placed the glass back down. "I have not seen her since that night I fucked her, I have no interest in ever seeing her again for romantic nor sexual reasons. Is that enough detail for you or do you demand to know more?"

Eren's cheeks grew a colour of scarlet as Levi provided the most blunt response ever. So Levi only slept with her? Eren couldn't help the envious bloom that spread throughout his entire body, his arms crossing over the bar as he stared at Levi. The man had no reason to lie. he's stated before that he never has a reason to lie so he doubted that Levi would do so now.

"Now, if you'll excuse me", Levi downed the remains of his drink and pulled out the required amount to pay for his drink. "I'm tired of this conversation. So I bid you a farewell, fucking nosy brat", he tossed the money onto the bar before he stood up and left Eren to his own frantic thoughts. 

_________


	7. Bourbon and Ginger ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren talks to a couple about how he feels and they try to help him.

Eren had a subtle distaste for couples that came into the bar. Mainly because they were over affectionate, happy and just fucking adorable. The way they'd smile at each other like they were the most valuable person on the entire earth, perhaps slip each other kisses and make one another laugh.

It made Eren feel so bitter.

It made him so upset that he couldn't do that. That the only person he wanted that with was someone he may never get the chance to have. He wanted to be like that with Levi  _so badly_  that it was pretty depressing. His adoration for Levi only grew with each time he stepped into the bar to the point he walked out.

Eren was sure he could find some else. Someone loving, someone with a massive heart, someone who was willing to acknowledge him from the start. But no, that was just  _too easy_  for Eren. No he wanted a dickhead who openly expressed his distaste for Eren. It was like Eren  _wanted_  to suffer.

A couple took a seat at the bar and called Eren over who slowly shuffled to stand in front of them, not bothering to hide his look of longing as he watched the man ask his girlfriend what she wanted.

"Something different today", She hummed as she poked her chin thoughtfully, returning her stare to meet Eren's. "How about some Bourbon and... Uh ginger ale? I heard from Jake that it's pretty good", she looked to her lover who pinched her cheek while saying that he'd get anything for her before looking to Eren with risen eyebrows.

"Uh Bourbon and ginger ale for my lovely date here and I'll have a Gin and Tonic", he gave a simple nod and Eren's eye twitched at the G&T request.

"Sure thing", he offered a small smile before turning around and preparing the drinks before he handed them to the couple.

"Sorry to ask, but are you okay?" Eren was a bit caught off guard when the girl asked him that question. She must've noticed his sullen expression when he observed them, he momentarily considered telling them his frustrations but he surely didn't want to concern them with his complex love life.

What love life? When it came to Levi, it was all one sided.

"Oh just uh... You two are a sweet couple. I'm just a little dissatisfied. I'll manage though", he gave a brief explanation and turned away, expecting them to let it end at that but they seemed very insistent.

"Oh, thank you, but you seem more than a little dissatisfied. Wanna talk about it?" She offered while resting her elbow on the counter with her chin leaning in her palm, gazing at Eren with a helpful stare.

"Oh I uh... I don't want to intrude on your date and concern you with my love life really it's-"

"Mia here is a therapist", the boyfriend squeezed 'Mia' on the shoulder, giving a small smile to Eren who blinked. "She takes pleasure in asking people how they are. Don't worry, we're more than happy to lend an ear if you're comfortable", he finished and Eren stared at them with confused eyes. What was going on? He wondered whether he should actually tell them about it, knowing it would probably take a  _huge_ load off his shoulders as this situation eats at him daily.

"You really don't-"

"I insist!" Mia waved her hand at him to show that it really was no issue for her to listen to him complain. Lord knew Eren needed someone to complain to.

"Uh... Is it a problem for you that I'm eyeing a man?" He wanted to make sure they weren't homophobic first and foremost, since this would turn into a very awkward situation very quickly. He didn't know why he was so willing to pour his heart out to these strangers but it couldn't hurt right? It wasn't like his attraction towards Levi was something he hid, in fact he  _wanted_ Levi to know without telling him outright.

It really couldn't hurt. They were offering after all...

"Not at all!" Mia shook her head before she took a sip of her drink, letting out a hum and saying something along the lines of 'what a burn'.

Eren briefly goes on to explain that Levi was a regular with a cold personality that Eren has fallen head over heels for. Mia went on to ask for specific details like what was so special about him, why would Eren try so hard for someone like that, and throughout his answers, Eren would have this glint in his eye that was proof enough for the couple that Eren was far gone for this person.

Eren hadn't realised until this moment how much he actually needed to talk about this. He was bundling it up to the point that he may just lose his mind and talking to someone was like relief of rain after a drought. He felt a bit embarrassed about how much he had to say, feeling as though he was taking up their time, so he would apologise nonstop but they kept on telling him to stop apologising and to just keep on talking.

Of course Eren cut himself off completely when the man of the hour had made his appearance at last. For the first time since he started working here, he really didn't want to see Levi right now. He was busy pouring his heart out to these people like they were his best friends about that man, and his presence made Eren's mouth run dry and his face grow a dark crimson shade.

The two noticed Eren stopping in the middle of his sentence and followed his trained stare to the man that walked over to the bar, a drained look lingering in his stare as he looked towards Eren whilst claiming his usual seat at the counter.

Eren blinked himself back to reality and he quickly turned away from his newly found companions to prepare Levi's usual drink.

Levi couldn't help but notice that the couple Eren was previously talk to had their eyes glued to him, seeming as though they were trying to figure out who he was by staring at him with a strong intensity. Levi stared back, making sure to pull on a harsh glare that eventually forced their prying eyes to remove themselves.

"Gin and Tonic", Eren placed the drink in front of Levi who turned his attention to the young male before looking down at the drink. Why did he feel like he was in middle of some massive secret that he was no aware of. Usually, Levi did not concern himself with these sorts of things but the fact that it felt like it was all a huge conspiracy against him made him feel slightly infuriated.

He didn't comment on it however. He didn't want to be part of it.

He noticed something was off at that moment. He couldn't figure out what though. He picked up his glass of Gin and Tonic and brought it to his lips before taking a sip and raising his eyes.

_Ah._

It was quiet. That's why it was so strange. Eren wasn't standing where he usually would be yapping on and on about how Levi's day was. Instead he was at the couple a few seats away from where Levi sat, talking quietly amongst themselves like they were sharing a secret they didn't want anyone else to know about.

Levi's eye involuntarily twitched.

Eren soon stepped away and returned to Levi with a small smile, not as big as he usually wore around Levi. "Good day at work?"

"Nothing different from the normal", Levi's usual response as he brought his drink to his lips but didn't take a sip. He looked at Eren and caught the look in his eye, he couldn't tell what it was but it made him curious enough that he questioned it.

"Why're you looking at me like that?" The question seemed to have startled Eren but the boy didn't get to reply before the couple seated themselves on either side of Levi, looking at him with smiles that made Levi's head ache. God, looking at Eren smile was annoying enough now he was fucking surrounded by smiles. There's not that much to be happy about.

"Hi there, I'm Brian", the man started and Levi narrowed his eyes at him. What the fuck was going on? Why are these people looking at like they were going to try and sell some shitty product to him?

"I'm Mia", the woman added and Levi looked between them.

"I don't care".

"You're Levi right? We've heard plenty about you!" Brian added, ignoring Levi's blatant response with a big smile and Levi felt incredibly  _uncomfortable_.

"How so?"

"From Eren here", luckily for Eren, a new customer came to the bar and requested a drink and he immediately evacuated before Levi could glare at him accusingly.

"Why would he talk about me?"

"He says you're good company".

"Does he?"

"He sure does!" Mia clapped her hands together enthusiastically, and Levi felt his discomfort deepen the further this conversation went. What was the point of this exactly? Levi was trying to come up with all the possible reasons this conversation was taking place, but all he could think of 'can these people leave me alone'.

Mia took a sip of her drink and judging by the smell, Levi could detect bourbon, but he wasn't quite sure what it was mixed with. He hoped she was just drunk and that this was just mindless slurs that could end sooner rather than later.

"I don't really care", Levi stated and sipped on his Gin and Tonic. He considered downing it so he'd have an excuse to leave but he loved savoring his drink and thought it'd be a waste to just down it. If he could put up with Eren, he could put up with these two.

"Well tell me Levi, do you have plans for this weekend?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because we're inviting you to a party. Anyone is welcomed to attend! And Eren over there is coming and he asked if he could bring you", Levi nearly did a double take at her words. Eren asked  _what_? His eyes snapped to the younger boy who was desperately trying to make small talk with the customer he just served.

"Why would I go to a party when all that will be there are strangers?"

"Because Eren will be there".

"Yeah so?"

"He wants you to be there".

"Yeah so? What's your fucking point?" Why on earth would Eren want Levi to come to a party? Why would he think that Levi would want to attend? Why was Levi considering it? He recalled back to the last party, he couldn't remember much of it but he knew it was some time when he was in college, he got completely fucked and woke up in a hotel room three hours away from the house that hosted the party.

He didn't party much after that.

"We want as many people over and we trust Eren's judgement. We're not forcing to to go but Eren won't come unless you're there. He's a nice kid and we want to see him have some fun since he's really stressed", Mia added and Levi rolled his eyes.

"That's his problem, he doesn't need me to hold his hand so he can go to a fucking party".

"But he'd prefer it", Brian added.

"Why should I care?"

"I don't know, why should you?"

Levi stared at them silently. What were they playing at? Why would Eren prefer Levi coming with him? He boy may have said he liked Levi's company, but surely he couldn't like Levi so much that he could only go to a party if Levi came along? He was such a fucking bizarre kid. Levi could not understand him.

"Think about it yeah?" Brian added and they finished their drinks before calling Eren over to pay for their drinks. "Hopefully we'll see you on Saturday evening?" Brian added as he and Mia waved while heading out the bar hand in hand.

There was a pause between Eren and Levi. Eren didn't want to say anything in fear he'll just piss Levi off, even though he was sure Levi was pissed off enough from getting asked to attend a party by some strangers. This was never going to work, Levi was going to be infuriated that Eren had even spoken about him like that to people he didn't know. What was he thinking?

"Eren", Levi cut the young male off from his thoughts and he looked up at the man he had fallen so embarrassingly hard for.

"Yes!"

"Why do I have to come with you to a party?"

"I just... I thought it'd be fun if I got to hang out in a more casual environment with you..."

"Why?"

"Because I like you", Eren said quickly, his hands balling into fists as the words spilled from his lips and he shut his eyes.

Despite his words, Levi didn't think he was confessing to him, he assumed it was Eren being Eren and saying how much he enjoyed Levi's company. The idea of Eren being interested in Levi didn't cross his mind for some reason. He just didn't think Eren was stupid enough to think of someone like Levi in that way. They were complete opposites so why would Eren desire romantic company with Eren? It didn't make logical sense.

"Go by yourself", Levi rolled his eyes and took his final sip of Gin and Tonic before starting to get up.

"Why won't you go? Do you dislike me that much?"

"I don't dislike you, I just don't care about you Eren. You're getting overly emotional. It's annoying. Remember I already told you, you are irrelevant in my life. Why should I care that you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have anything better to do", Eren challenged. "You're clearly incapable of having fun because you're too stuck up about everything", Levi paused at that and looked over at Eren. Usually when people try to rile Levi up, it doesn't work, the people who challenge him don't know who he is or how he works, so he usually just doesn't take the bait and tells them to mind their own fucking business.

Eren knows Levi well enough by now. Eren could damn well hold the fact that Levi is 'incapable of having fun' over his head for the rest of Levi's days coming here. Sure Levi could go to another bar, but he's not that petty.

He was getting very annoyed.

"Why are you so dead set on getting me to go to this party?"

"Because I want you to have fun for once".

"Fun is just a delusion you make up to distract yourself from the issues you have", Levi growled and Eren glared at him. This man was so difficult. Why couldn't he just let loose at least once? Just this once he wished Levi could stop being a pain in the ass, maybe even give Eren the benefit of the doubt.

"Humor me Levi. Just fucking humor me".

"Where is it?" Levi asked while narrowing his eyes and Eren tilted his head while grumbling out the location of the party. Levi doubted he'd take the bait just for one shitty party but under the rare event that he does want to come, he wanted to know where to go at least.

What a fucking drag.

____________


	8. Jagermeister and Redbull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party baby.

If Levi had to describe the party, he'd have to say it smelled like college. It reeked of mistakes and regret. That's at least what college reminded him of. He didn't know what he was doing here, he felt so out of place that he actually seemed awkward in his own skin.

He gave out a sigh as he waked through the sea of dancing bodies to music that was certainly not in Levi's taste as he imagined what he could have been doing if he weren't here right now.

Nothing, he'd be doing nothing. That was why he was there. Eren had proved a point that Levi had nothing better to do, but was this really better than most normal things? Although Levi had nothing else he could spend his time doing, he wondered whether coming to an overcrowded party was the best option.

Levi was 34 for fuck sake. What was he doing here?

He was about to turn away to leave but his name being called stopped him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Eren himself squeeze through with a glass of... Lord knows what in hand. 

"You actually came", Eren seemed taken away by the fact that Levi had even bothered to come, taking Eren by legitimate surprise. He was giving Levi a really strange smile and the older male was beginning to feel uncomfortable so he glared and crossed his arms.

"So? What now? I came, can I leave now?"

"No! You need to have fun! Let's have FUN!" Eren said loudly and took Levi by the wrist, tugging on him roughly. Levi observed that Eren was a lot more energetic than usual, even by his standards. His eyes flutter down to the drink in Eren's hand, he couldn't tell what it was but it looked like a massive heart attack.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah I had this drink uh haha", Eren started to giggle as he swirled the liquid in its glass, accidentally spilling some of it onto the floor but he didn't seem to notice. Levi grew impatient with his series of retarded giggles, demanding for Eren to spit it out.

"It's Jagermeister and Redbull! I've made it a few times at the bar, but this mixture is called a 'Jager bomb'", Eren giggled more. "That's funny because my last name is Jaeger! Get it? Jaeger-Jagerbomb, I was making a funny", he tried to explain his little joke which somehow made it even more unfunny that it already was. 

"Hilarious", Levi bluntly said. "You say you don't drink yet when you do it happens to be the most infamous drink mixture there is. How many have you had?"

"This... Is my fourth!" Eren held it up again as if for a 'cheers' before he brought it to his lips and downed the drink, Levi silently watching this kid get himself lost in the alcohol. He hoped Eren would get super drunk so that he could leave without him noticing. Levi was already drained from being in this environment and felt like the better option would've been to stay home and do nothing.

"Levi!" Eren's voice attracted Levi's attention once again.

"Why don't you drink something? You need to have fun! You look gloomy! Be happy Leviiiii!" Eren was clearly a hyperactive drinker. Not to mention he had a shit alcohol tolerance. 

"No", Levi dismissed as he started to back away towards the exit but Eren was having none of it, lunging at the male and wrapping his arms around him which took Levi completely off guard as he stumbled backwards until he fell back onto a flight of stairs with Eren slumped on top of him.

"But I want you to have fun!"

"Why are you so obsessed with me having fun? Get the fuck off of me!" Levi snapped and struggled underneath Eren, the younger male lifting his head and looking down at Levi with his eyes half lidded. Too close. He was too close. Levi could smell the alcohol drifting from Eren's mouth and it irritated his nostrils. He had drunk more than just those four Jagerbombs, Levi could smell the whiskey as well.

"Because I made you come here for you to have fun", the boy pouted and leaned his face closer to Levi's, who automatically veered his head back until it was leaning on the step, unable to pull away any more. He was drunk. He was pissing Levi off. He never wanted to see a drunk Eren, honestly he came here hoping that Eren would at least stay sober, now Levi can't even leave because Eren had him pinned to the stairs.

"I want to leave".

"Please don't Leaviiiii", he whined, mixing up the word 'leave' with Levi's name. 

"Eren, get off of me".

"No", Eren shook his head and stared down at him with a deep frown. 

"Eren! Get the fuck off of me you fucking brat!!" Levi rose his voice, something he had never done before and Eren leaned away in shock. He almost looked scared but that fear suddenly twisted into a look of impishness. 

"Oooooh that was really scary. You're so intimidating! It's so sexy".

_Sexy?_

"Eren I swear to god, I will hurt you if you don't get off of me right now!" Levi dismissed Eren's comment as a drunken slur and gripped at the younger males hips, squeezing them to the point that it made Eren screech out in pain, soon enough he stumbled backwards away from Levi and bumped into a few people with his hands massaging his hips. 

"I am leaving now Eren", Levi stated as he stood from his uncomfortable position on the stairs, not even sparing Eren a look as he bolted out the door with the full intention to leave and go home.

"Levi!" Eren called after him as he stumbled out the door and onto the front yard. Levi scoffed and continued his march away until he heard what sounded like a few broken sobs coming from behind him. He looked back at Eren with an annoyed stare, watching as the boy sat on his knees in the grass, whining like a child that didn't get the toy they wanted.

And Levi seemed to be the toy at that moment.

"Grow up", Levi barked and turned away to continue walking but stopped yet again when he heard the _revolting_  sound of someone belching out their insides, his head turning again to see Eren hunched over a puddle of the contents that previously used to take up the space in his stomach.

Eren looked up at Levi for a second before his eyes rolled back and he fell to his side, unconscious. Levi stared at this stupid _stupid_  boy, laying completely fucked next to a puddle of his own vomit. If it had been a few months back, maybe he would've left him there but for some reason.

For some reason...

He couldn't.

______

Eren woke up maybe a few hours after passing out and he let out a soft grunt as his palm pressed itself to his forehead and he sat up in the bed. He wasn't completely sobered up but his head was still a little hazy from the booze. This is why he hated drinking, he went far too overboard this time without a doubt.

It was suddenly brought to his attention that he was in fact not in his room. In fact he was somewhere that he didn't recognise at all. A surge of panic swept through him and he started breathing heavily, considering the possibility that he may have been kidnapped until the door was pushed open and the man he never would've expected to see stood in the doorway with a glass of water and a pill.

"L-Levi?" His voice was scratchy and he cleared his throat, his hand rubbing his neck tenderly as if in attempt to rid the hoarseness from his tone. Why was Levi here? Was this a dream? The last thing Eren remembered was being at the party and greeting Levi when he arrived.

"Drink", Levi commanded as he held the glass of water and pill towards the younger male who suspiciously eyed it and made no attempt to accept it. Even though he wouldn't have minded the scenario that Levi had kidnapped him, he couldn't think of a more desirable person he'd want to be held hostage by.

"If I wanted to do something to you, I would've done it by now", Levi stated bluntly and Eren looked up at him before he accepted the pill and downed the glass of water, suddenly becoming aware of his dehydration. Probably because he puked up all the liquid he indulged earlier. He let out a mental scoff as he realised how much of a fool he's made himself in front of Levi.

"Where am I?"

"My home", Levi seemed uncomfortable with that answer, not that he was lying, but just over the fact that he had brought Eren to his house. He couldn't leave the kid passed out on the grass, Levi knew he was a good kid and regrettably he didn't want someone coming along and kidnapping him or something. Levi scoffed at his own thoughts. He was becoming soft.

Eren's eyes extended in size before he looked around the room he was in. It was incredibly neat but he could tell he was the first person that had claimed the room in a long while. This must be a spare room that Levi let him rest in. He never thought he'd actually be able to see where Levi lived, let alone be brought into Levi's house.

Even though he embarrassed himself completely earlier.

"Oh..."

"Now that you're awake, you can take a shower and leave. I don't want you here longer than necessary", Levi scoffed and pointed towards what Eren assumed to be the bathroom, the boy's shoulders slumping slightly at the fact that Levi was still as cold as ever. 

"I need clothes".

"Use the ones you're wearing".

"But they smell like vomit!"

"How is that my problem? I bet my fucking sheets smell like vomit too", Levi's nose scrunched up at the thought of Eren smothering his stomach acid scent into the covers of his spare bed. Thank god it wasn't his own bed. 

"Is this your bed?"

"As if I'd let a fucking irresponsible brat like you occupy my bed and mess up my bedroom, not to mention the fact that I don't want my pillows to smell like you".

"I wouldn't mind my pillows smelling like you", the essence of alcohol that remained in Eren's body gave him enough confidence to throw in a flirt, his cheeks reddening not only from his comment but also from the headache that was slowly starting to grow.

"I have nothing to say to that. Shower and leave".

"Can't I borrow your clothes?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can't I-"

"Why would I even consider allowing you to wear my clothes? I just told you that I don't want the smell of you lingering on my stuff! Besides, we're not the same size", Levi's cheeks shockingly grew a very faint shade of pink at the fact that he was smaller than Eren when it came to their bodies. 

He hated being so short.

"I'll make do, surely you have something that may be a size too big for you?"

"No".

"But-"

"Don't ask me again, now go shower before I lose my temper and I just kick you out right now without the fucking shower", Levi growled and turned on his heel, leaving Eren alone in the room to stare after him with a deep frown of irritation. 

Eren pouted and looked around the room glumly before he exited the room and went to where Levi gestured for him to go. Of course while he was relocating, he noticed a basket with some of Levi's laundry and his eyes lit up wickedly as he snatched a pair of briefs and a dress shirt. 

He shut the door and leaned back, unable to help himself as he brought the shirt up to his face and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Levi that lingered on the clothing. It was a musky scent that Eren could've sworn he could have gotten drunk on for the second time today.

He soon decided to stop being creepy and settled the clothes on the basin counter, slowly peeling the clothes from his body before he stepped into the shower and switched on the water. At first it was cold and he couldn't help but let out a small cry before the water heated up and he was able to relax his muscles under the soothing warmth that poured itself over his stressed body.

He looked over at the different products Levi had collected and took note of how neat everything was. It was all so nicely lined up and organised which made Eren come to the conclusion that Levi must've been a bit of a neat freak. Of course Eren, being the obsessive fanboy he was, used each and every one of Levi's products, having the excessive desire to smell like Levi and have it linger on his own body.

Once he was done covering himself in Levi's products he switched off the water and giggled to himself over how  _silly_  he was. He had certainly sobered up quite significantly since he woke up and he knew what he wanted to do now. He wanted to try and get his point across to Levi.

He dried his body and ran the towel over his damp brown locks before he decided to step into Levi's briefs and soon he added the dress shirt. Okay Levi was shorter than him but clearly his upper body was more built than Eren's because the shirt actually fit him quite well. He chuckled deviously to himself as he rolled up the sleeves and admired himself wearing Levi's clothes in the mirror.

He heard a few harsh thuds on the door and Eren jumped a bit, quickly grabbing the door handle and pulling it open, meeting face to face with Levi who very quickly noticed that his clothes had in fact been stolen. 

"I thought I told you... My underwear as well? What is wrong with you? That is so unsanitary!" Levi cringed as he gestured to the briefs that sat comfortably around Eren's hips. 

"I think I look quite good in your clothes".

Levi said nothing as he looked Eren up and down before a shade of red dusted over his cheeks and he looked away. Eren almost fanned himself at that reaction. Was Levi flustered about seeing Eren in his clothes? Or was he just annoyed beyond imagination?

"Get out of my clothes, right now".

"Why don't you take them off for me?"

Levi's jaw slacked and his hands balled themselves tightly into fists at his sides. What was Eren trying to do? Whatever it was, it was irritating Levi. He didn't want to see Eren in that way yet here he was, picturing things he shouldn't picture, starting with scenes of this boy screaming his name out. 

_Ugh._

"Stop".

"Stop what?"

"You're drunk".

"I am perfectly lucid Levi".

"Well you're either drunk or you're incredibly retarded. What the fuck do you think you're doing? I want you out of my house right-" Levi was caught off guard when Eren suddenly grabbed both his wrists and forced Levi backwards until he was pressed up against the wall. Levi's chest heaved as he let out an annoyed growl and he looked up into Eren's lust filled stare. 

"Levi..."

"Fuck off".

"No, not this time Levi", Eren started to leaned in, ready to press his lips against Levi's but a hand tore itself from Eren's grasp and slapped itself over Eren's entire face, pushing him back and away from Levi.

"Don't, you're not thinking straight", he roughly ripped his other arm out of Eren's grasp and started off to his own bedroom, wanting to calm himself down as soon as he could. Eren seemed a lot more persistent than Levi thought, the younger male following him and grabbing Levi's upper arm before spinning him around so they faced one another, Eren harshly pressing his mouth against Levi's.

Levi's eyes widened and he stumbled back until he fell onto the bed with Eren on top of him. How does this keep on happening?

Levi blinked away his surprise and knitted his eyebrows together in anger as he turned his head away and broke the kiss. It seemed like Eren had suddenly discovered a newfound intense strength because Levi could not move his arms.

"Get off of me!" Levi kicked his legs through the air desperately as he struggled underneath Eren's weight. "Eren! Get off of me! What the  _fuck_ do you think you're doing?! Are you fucking high?!"

"I want you", Eren cut him off with his angry tone, Levi stopping his squirming to glare up at the boy. What was he talking about? Levi was certain that Eren was still drunk but the concentration in his eyes said otherwise... He looked so serious, completely different to what Levi had known him to be up until now. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Shut up!" Eren yelled and Levi stopped himself from making any more comments, seeing no point it fighting him until he heard what this stupid kid had to say. The sooner he said what he needed to, the sooner Levi could kick him the fuck out of his house.

"You're always talking shit and running your mouth! You're always belittling me and saying whatever you want to say. You've hurt me in so many ways and I've cried so many times and ask myself why am I doing this but... But..."

_But?_

"I want you Levi", Eren said seriously with his eyes burning into Levi's. "I have wanted you since I first saw you".

Levi's eyes blink as he stared up at Eren. Was this a confession. Like an actual legitimate confession? Levi couldn't recall having ever received one in the past so his mind was all over the place. No ones ever wanted to get close enough to him like this before, everyone he was with were just there for sex so receiving such a serious confession from someone who has pent it up for nearly half a year now...

"You're delusional", Levi took Eren by surprise and flipped them over so he was hovering over Eren. "You're a stupid child. You don't know what you want. You don't know what you need because I know it can't be me. You. Are. Irrelevant in my life Eren Jaeger", he shut his eyes as he gripped Eren's wrists tightly enough that Eren whimpered out in pain.

"You piss me off. I hate your smile, I hate your laugh, I hate the way you always try to talk to me no matter how many times I put you down, I hate your enthusiasm. I hate your voice. I hate it all. But, I do not hate you", he growled and opened his eyes again, his stare almost seeming horrifyingly venomous.

"You want me, aye?" He gripped the dress shirt Eren was wearing by the collar and pulled it apart, the buttons instantly snapping at the pressure as Levi stared down at Eren's now exposed chest, his hands finding their way up his body until they wrapped themselves around Eren's tanned neck, squeezing slightly.

"You will become one of the people who have 'wanted' me. You will be just another name added to the list. That's all you'll ever be after I fuck you to the point you won't be able to walk", he leaned down and bit Eren's lower lip. 

"I hope this what you wanted".

__________


	9. Rum and Coconut water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is insensitive.

Headache. 

It was worse today, because Levi knew what was bound to happen the moment he stepped into that bar. When he woke up on Sunday morning he expected to see Eren grinning down at him like he were a trophy but he was incredibly surprised when he noted that the kid had collected his stuff and left while Levi was sleeping.

He was actually pleasantly surprised... That was until he noticed that quite a large portion of his clothing was missing, along with his bottle of cologne.

He pushed the doors to the bar open and his eyes immediately shot to the bar, pure agitation coursing through him when he noticed the smitten grin that rested upon the males face. He gave a small wave and turned away from Levi to prepare his usual drink. 

Levi slipped into his seat, his gaze harsher than usual as it fixated itself on Eren. The younger male finally turned back to Levi and handed him his drink, Levi finally opening his mouth to say: "You fucking thief".

"Thief?"

"You stole from me, you fucking thief!" Levi genuinely was extremely pissed off yet for some reason, it only succeeded to amuse Eren who leaned forward on the bar and grinned to him. At this point, Eren was at the prime of his life after sleeping with the one man he wanted more than anything else in this world. He hasn't been able to stop replaying the scenes in his head, the feelings... The sounds, the smell. It was all so euphoric and Eren couldn't get enough of it.

Even though it was  _rough_  as fuck. Eren could feel his knees tremble slightly with the constant threat of collapsing. He could barely get out of Levi's bed the next morning being so overcome with pain... Yet it was so good. Levi gave him that pain which made it all the more worth it. 

"I didn't steal... I just borrowed".

"You stole my cologne, are you stupid?"

"I liked the smell".

"Are you actually retarded? That's a genuine question Eren, is your mental state compromised by any chance because that would make a lot of sense", Levi narrowed his eyes at the younger male who smiled wider but said nothing more. 

"I can actually get you fired", Levi added and Eren rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare", Levi's brows rose to his hairline at the tone of Eren's voice, catching on to the cockiness that drenched his words. Where was this confidence coming from? Eren was the one who got fucked, the one who was currently limping after getting fucked. Why did he suddenly think he was Mr big dick?

"Why would I not? You stole from me and continue to ridicule me, do you take me for a fool?"

"Because you like me".

This brat. Was delusional. A sneer crossed over Levi's features as he finally realised where Eren's attitude was resonating from. He crossed his arms over the bar and looked down at his drink for a moment before back up at Eren. He gave another sneer that almost radiated venom as he lifted the glass by its rim and he lifted it off the table, standing up in his seat and leaning it behind the bar where Eren stood.

Eren was about to ask what Levi was doing when the glass left his fingers and smashed into the ground, the contents spilling over the ground along with the glass. "What the fuck!?" Eren snapped as he looked down at the mess Levi had made.

"You think because we fucked that suddenly makes you meaningful in my life?" Levi said slowly before he reached over and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close so he was bent over the bar in front of Levi's face.

"You are just another name to the list of people I've used. You are a bartender and a dropout brat. You are useless to me. Thank you for allowing me to stick my dick inside you though, that was much appreciated. I have lost my appetite for Gin and Tonic today", Levi shoved Eren back who stumbled and slipped on the liquid spread over the floor, falling down clumsily behind the counter as Levi laughed cruelly and left the bar.

______

"Are you going to give me my drink or are you going to continue stirring it with that depressed look on your face?" Mikasa's cold tone snapped Eren out of his dreamlike trance, his eyes blinking and looking down at the rum and coconut water that he's been preparing for the last five minutes.

"Oh... Sorry", he picked it up and turned around to slide it to his adopted sister. Armin sat beside her with a worried look on his face. For the past two days Eren has been completely out of it, a brokenhearted look constantly reflecting in his usually vibrant eyes.

Eren vaguely told Armin that something happened with  _the_ guy Eren was always talking about, and for some reason, he thought it was a good idea to tell Mikasa that Eren was severely upset and they both just had to come and see him. Eren loved his sister, really he did. It's just that she cared  _too much_  for him. She acted like that overprotective mother who flipped their shit over their kids scraping their knee at a friends house. She treated him like a child that was incapable of taking care of himself.

Her meeting Levi was the absolute  _last_ thing he needed in his life. He didn't even want her to know that he was upset. Thankfully Armin didn't tell her why Eren was upset, lord knows what she'd do if she found out about what her brother has been up to the past few months.

"Why're you so forlorn? Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular".

"Oh please Eren, the emotional exhaustion shows bright as daylight in your eyes. I know you very well, don't think you can hide that from me".

"I just don't want you fussing over me like you always do".

"Who knows what'll happen to you if I stop worrying. It's my job to worry for you Eren, it always has and will be that way".

"I didn't ask for that and I didn't ask for you to come to my fucking work and interrogate me. I don't need you wasting your thoughts and time worrying over me", Eren was growing very impatient at a very quick speed. It was always like this with her, he couldn't stand it. It reached a point that he would forget to appreciate that she cared for him because all her  _caring_  succeeded to do was smother him.

"Why can't I know what's wrong with you? Is it so wrong for me to care about you when you look just about ready to jump off a bridge".

"Eren's having relationship issues", Armin knew Eren would automatically disapprove of him saying that but he was tired of them bickering and beating around the bush. She was going to found out one way or another so might as well get to the point now and save themselves an earful of Mikasa emphasizing her wish to care for her brother.

"Relationship?"

"Armin", Eren barked sharply and Armin held up his hands in defense. 

"You're in a relationship?" Envy swallowed her expression for a second before fading into a look of pure distaste. She clearly despised the idea of Eren being with someone, not to mention the fact that she didn't know until now. If Eren was this hung up over a lover, that must mean they've been at it for a while.

"No I'm not".

"Don't lie to me, who is she?"

Eren pursed his lips together and looked over at Armin who avoided his stare, reaching for Mikasa's forgotten rum and coconut water drink before taking a sip from it. She didn't seem to notice him stealing her drink.

"He".

" _He?_ " Mikasa repeated deeply, Eren flinching slightly at the shock in her words. "Since when did you come out of the closet?" She was mortified that this was yet another thing she was not made aware of. Who else knew Eren was gay? Armin clearly did. What of their parents? Their friends? Was she the only one who didn't know?

"I'm not gay", Eren narrowed his eyes. "I just... See benefits in more than one sex..." He blushed furiously, looking down at the floor as he regarded all the physical attributes Levi carried that made Eren swoon, as well as his obscure need to claim Levi's commitment on a more personal level. 

"What the fuck?" Mikasa looked betrayed but Eren was unmoved by this. He didn't care if she was upset with him because knowing her, she cared more about Eren being happy with her than him being upset that she was upset with him. She was very concerned with everything regarding Eren's life and Eren's opinions. Just Eren in general was infinitely important to her.

"Why didn't I know about this?" She demanded, looking between Eren and Armin angrily. This was ridiculous! She was Eren's sister after all! She should know about this sort of thing and why... Was this person Eren was so infatuated over so important? What was so great about him that made him better than her?

Levi meandered his way to his usual seat, noticing that Eren's blonde friend was back but he was accompanied by a woman who seemed to be rather infuriated. Eren hadn't seemed to notice that Levi had made his appearance yet. 

Levi was actually reconsidering what he had said a few days ago. He repeated his words from two days ago then recalled back to when he and Eren slept together. He remembered Eren saying he's wanted Levi since he saw him. What does that mean? It was humiliating to say that Levi was dying to know why Eren said that. What was so important about Levi? What was so striking about him that Eren yearned for him from the first sighting?

Eren didn't talk to him at all. He gave him his drink and went on with a massive frown shadowing his usually bright features and Levi almost felt... Deflated? Was that the word? Eren was often a massive nagging in the back of Levi's mind but his energetic personality wasn't... Bad. Levi may go as far as to say he missed the headache Eren gave him. 

He physically hissed at that thought and immediately forced it from his mind. 

He sat at the bar and observed the mini scuffle, the girl asking why she hadn't been told of something and that Eren's life was super  _fucking_  important to her and that she loved him and that she didn't know why it was so wrong to care about him. 

Eren was too busy arguing with her that he still hadn't noticed Levi's presence, the older male allowing his eyes to rake over the boy's body before he scoffed. He averted his eyes to meet a pair of blue ones, belonging to the blondie that can't hold his alcohol.

"Eren", Armin started to hiss.

"Shut up Armin".

"Eren!" Armin snapped back at him and Eren slammed his palms into the counter and stared at him. 

"What the  _fuck_  do you want?! You already told her too much now she's on my fucking ass about shit she shouldn't know! You knew I'd hate this and here you are blabbering away about things that you shouldn't! She shouldn't need to know about my love life! What more do you have to say Armin!? What more could you possibly say to rub more salt into my fucking wound after I had blatantly gotten rejected!?" Eren's entire spiel made Armin's lips part in shock as he leaned back, a sudden wave of guilt overcoming him.  

Rejected? Levi pursed his lips as he listened to what Eren said. So they were arguing about what Levi had done?

"I just told you the truth, I don't understand this fixation you seem to have developed for me", Levi spoke up and Eren's shoulders rose stiffly before he turned to face Levi, his eyes narrowing at him but he didn't say anything.

"You're the guy?" The girl looked at Levi who met her gaze coldly. She seemed pretty fucking upset, despite the lack of emotion held in her features, her eyes were practically flaming. 

"If by 'the guy' you mean one that allegedly rejected him. Then yes. I'm 'the guy'".

"It wasn't alleged, you flat out rejected me!" Eren was suddenly yelling, tears swelling in his eyes. "But it's not like you care right? I'm just a useless, dropout brat that you could stick your dick in right?" Eren spoke in a spiteful tone, bitterness coating his words as raging tears threatened to fall from his eyelids.

"Well you're not useless. You pour my drinks", Levi tilted his head slightly. "But other than that, you would be correct, I do not care about a dropout brat like you".

Eren's jaw dropped in shock at Levi's blunt comment. Levi may as well have stuck Eren's actual heart into a shredder at that moment. He placed his hand to his chest and backed up a bit as those words replayed in his mind and caused his heart to throb in despair. How could he be so  _fucking cruel?_

Before anything else could be said, a glass was smashed into the side of Levi's face, knocking the man straight off his chair and onto the ground. "Motherfucker! How dare you!? Have you no heart!?" Mikasa was enraged by Levi's words. How  _dare_  he be so inconsiderate of Eren's feelings? And he said it so bluntly like it was nothing.

"Levi!" And yet...

Eren went around the bar and hurried to Levi's side with a cloth in hand, already treating the cut that had formed due to Mikasa attacking him, Levi still trying to sit up completely dumbfounded.

And yet...

"Why are you helping him Eren?!" Mikasa grabbed her brother by the wrist and tried to pull him away but he refused, swatting her arm off and returning to Levi's side, kneeling in front of him and inspecting the wound for any remnants of glass that couldn't encased itself in Levi's flesh. "After what he said to you, you're still-"

Armin held her back when she tried to lash out at Levi again.

Levi looked up at Eren, completely perplexed while Eren stared back down with his hand holding the cloth that wiped away the flow of blood that was gushing from the wound.

And yet... Eren couldn't stop loving him. 

He pressed his lips against Levi's confidently, the man leaning back a bit in surprise but he didn't pull away. He was probably still too flabbergasted after getting a glass of rum and coconut water smashed against the side of his head.

And yet...

________


	10. Tequila and Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren become angsty.

"Luckily the cut wasn't too deep so I don't think you'll need stitches", Eren continued to dab the damp cloth against Levi's head wound, waiting for the blood flow from the cut to stop running. Levi remained quiet for most of the time, his eyes fixed on Eren as if he were confused with what he was looking at. 

"Your friend seems to disapprove of you helping me", Levi referred back to Mikasa, remembering the fit she threw when Eren helped Levi up from the ground and lead him to the backroom to treat his injury. Levi, at first, had absolutely no idea why she had lashed out like that at him, until he repeated the words he had said prior to the scuffle to himself.

Perhaps he was a little harsh.

He was just as bewildered at Eren's determination to help him, even after he had so cruelly spoken down to the kid, if anything Levi knew he deserved what that girl gave him. The kid was just... Too kind for his own good.

"Doesn't surprise me", Eren responded as he pressed into the wound a little harder, Levi flinching a bit. "She's overbearing. Allow me to apologise in her stead for her behaviour", Eren said and withdrew from Levi as he stood up, Levi looking up at him as he did so. He didn't respond to the apology, wondering why on earth _Eren_  thought it was necessary to apologise to Levi after what Levi had said to him.

This kid was... Idiotically good hearted.

Eren noted Levi's silence and sighed, turning away and leaving the room. Levi huffed and hung his head a bit, trying to distinguish the situation that was happening. He couldn't understand why someone as kind as Eren would put all his will power to get someone as cold as Levi to fall in love him. 

Levi would understand if Eren yelled at him, turned away from him and belittled him. After all the ridiculing Levi had made the love-struck young adult endure. He felt a little silly but he was filled with... Regret? Something that he hasn't expressed in quite a while, now realising the severity of his actions against someone so pure-hearted.

Out of all the people in the world. Why did Eren think Levi was worthy of his consideration?

"Here", Levi rose his gaze to Eren, seeing the glass of Gin and Tonic being held out to him, a lazy smile hanging on Eren's lips. Levi's mouth parted a bit as he registered the sight before him.

Eren frowned and squatted in front of Levi, still holding the drink out to him. "Come on, you just got hit with a glass over the head, I insist, it's on the house", Eren waved the drink in Levi's face a bit, stopping immediately when Levi rose his hand, not going for the drink but reaching under Eren's chin.

Levi let out a small hum before he pinched Eren's chin between his thumb and index finger, slowly leaning in closer to him and gently settling his lips against Eren's. This was probably the softest kiss Levi had ever shared with anyone. The exchanges he had with other flings were always sloppy and lustful, this however... Was emotive.

He parted Eren's lips with his tongue and slipped it into his mouth. He noticed Eren hasn't responded and his eyes opened a bit, seeing Eren's gaze was wide and full of shock. Levi thought of withdrawing but Eren quickly caught up with what was happening and immediately reciprocated, slipping his own tongue into Levi's mouth.

The kiss remain slow and gentle, the two males familiarizing the taste of one another's mouth. This was the exact opposite of how last time went, which was fast and in the heat of the moment, not to mention incredibly rough. 

Levi pulled away and Eren tried to lean closer, unwilling to stop the exchange just yet. He wanted it to last a little longer, just to savor the feeling of the person he fell head over heels for just a little longer. Levi sighed at Eren's eagerness to keep the kiss going and placed his index finger over Eren's lips to stop him, his eyes narrowing to show a stern expression. 

He took his other hand and claimed the glass of gin and tonic from Eren's grasp, lifting it to his lips and slowly taking a sip while maintaining eye contact with him. The younger male's lips parted in awe as he watched Levi's every move, it all seeming so majestic no matter what it was. Levi truly was a gorgeous man.

The finger Levi pressed to Eren's lips moved down to tickle beneath his chin before sliding up to palm his cheek, the male mewling and leaning eagerly against Levi's touch while his eyes fluttered closed. Levi's lips ghosted a smile as he rose his hands again and carded his fingers through Eren's soft head of hair, the boy humming pleasantly at the sensation it gave him. 

He loved having Levi's hands on him.

Levi took a final sip of his drink and sat it down on the closest table to him before he cupped Eren's cheeks in both his hands, leaning down closer to Eren's face. The boy instinctively went in for a kiss but Levi leaning back halted him, his eyes opening and watching Levi frown at him before he leaned their foreheads against each other.

Levi's behaviour was so uncharacteristic that it was almost scary. Eren reached over to his arm and pinched himself as if to make sure whether what was currently happening was a dream or not. It wasn't.

"Eren", Levi breathed out deeply which made the younger sigh at the sound of his name leaving Levi's lips in such a manner. 

"Levi..."

"Eren, you will make someone very happy one day... You're an extraordinary person with an obscure measurement of purity that I do not deserve", Levi's eyes narrowed seriously at Eren whose eyes swelled in confusion. "You do not love me Eren".

"What?" Eren's perplexity showed in both his tone and his expression, leaning away from Levi who stared down at him from where he sat. "And you're one to judge what I do and don't feel?"

"Eren", Levi repeated with a sigh. "I... You don't understand".

"You're right, I don't".

"You can't love me", Levi shook his head at the boy whose frown only managed to deepen. "I'm trying to spare you from getting your feelings hurt again", Levi looked conflicted, his eyes darting around the room as though the answers to his thoughts were somehow magically written on the walls. He had no idea how to do this sort of thing. He's never tried to let someone down in such a gentle way before, because he's never seen the need to before. He's never felt anything about someone enough that he was taking their emotions into consideration.

Levi's view of Eren completely switched from how it was just earlier to how it was now, after experiencing the kindness this kid continued to carry even after nearly half a year of pushing through Levi's mockery and degrading attitude. He's never see someone try so hard for him in his life and it actually made his attitude change drastically.

However, he may see Eren in a new light than before but that did not mean he had magically grown feelings for the boy. He was not in love with Eren, then again, even if he was he wouldn't know. He's never been in love before. He doubted that it was something that he deserved to share with someone so different from himself like Eren. They were complete opposites.

He was trying to be gentle with Eren's feelings because he knew he wasn't in love with the kid and he didn't want him to build up some kind of expectation only to be let down later when it is revealed Levi will treat him no differently than before. For all Levi knew, these emotions filling his mind could completely be based on the spur of the moment and the next thing he knew he may no longer feel anything for the male. 

"Spare my feelings? Give me a break", Eren rolled his eyes at Levi and sat back on his heels while pushing Levi's hands from his face. "You suddenly care for me?"

Levi said nothing.

The fact that Levi didn't say anything like 'but I don't care' or 'I just want you and your obsolescent hormones to leave me out of this' told Eren that Levi actually did care. This said a lot about Levi at this point in time. He was developing something for Eren. It may have taken 5 and a half months but right now, Eren couldn't help but think his patience was paying off. Just the mere idea of Levi caring for him, even just a little bit, sent Eren's heart aflutter and naturally, it only convinced him to stay determined.

"Does this mean that you've fallen for me?" Eren teased with a playful smile but Levi immediately shot it down with a flat 'no'.

"I do not fall in love, which is why I insist that you stop right now", Levi's eyes narrowed at Eren who puffed out his cheeks as he looked up at Levi. He wondered why Levi was so stubborn about this... Eren wondered if he could twist Levi's arm enough to get a favorable outcome out of this. Levi seemed unusually emotional today and maybe that was all Eren needed to get his way. 

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"I don't see why that should concern you".

"It does, because here we are, talking about us".

"There is no 'us', Eren. That's what I'm trying to tell you", Levi was growing impatient, but Eren refused to stop here. He didn't waste nearly half a year just to stop because Levi was feeling perplexed.

"It doesn't have to be that way", Eren insisted, desperation slipping out in his tone. "I'm not looking at anyone else but you Levi", Eren stated with a firm glare, his hands balling into fists as they sat in his lap. "I don't plan on looking for anyone else".

"Why is it so important to you that I must be the one you date? Surely there is a long list of people who would far better suit your needs?" 

"The entire list just says 'Levi Ackerman', over and over".

"Eren. I'm going to have to refuse you again", Levi sighed and shook his head, moving to stand but Eren quickly leaped up to action, grabbing Levi's shoulders and forcing him back into the seat. "What're you-" Levi stopped himself when Eren straddled his lap and looked down into his eyes. Tanned hands cupped Levi's warm yet pale cheeks before lips met in the middle once more.

Levi blinked but didn't pull away, his lips moving along with Eren's slowly, feeling the younger male run his fingers through his hair idly. It felt good. Levi was not going to lie that kissing Eren felt good and he wanted to do it more. He's never wanted to kiss someone so much because his focus was always aimed at getting the fucking done, kissing was never a priority in Levi's mind.

Hell, when he and Eren had sex they didn't do that much kissing.

Of course Levi had to put it to a stop when he felt Eren's hips begin to rock against his own, the friction caused an unwanted reaction from Levi's side. "Eren..." he moaned against Eren's mouth, willing himself to find a clear mind and stop himself before he did something stupid. Before he committed to something he wasn't sure he could handle.

"Stop", Levi gripped Eren's hips and halted his slow grinds against Levi's lap, looking up at him with a half lidded stare. 

"Can't we at least just try?" Eren whispered as he caressed Levi's cheek with the back of his hand but Levi shook his head to rid himself of the delusions Eren was so desperately trying to plant in his mind. He was doing a damn good job at it not to mention.

"Don't tell me you don't at least want more of this? Doesn't it feel good?" Eren asked and Levi pursed his lips before he answered back.

"It doesn't. Get off", he lied through his teeth. He was  _forcing_  his cold instincts back, something he never thought he'd have to do. It was surprisingly difficult to resist now that Levi has gotten a taste of what an intimate exchange between two people feels like. Not just a nice one time fuck but a long time progression of trust mixed in with intimacy. That's what Eren wanted. Levi has never wanted that before... He's never had anyone that made him want it until now... He wanted to know what it felt like at least.

He wasn't in love like Eren was but he didn't dislike the idea of maybe... Falling in love? Something he'd see all around him that always irked the back of his mind silently. What is it like to have that? Yet... Given the opportunity for the first time, especially since Eren has been trying for so long... Levi turned away from it.

A flash of hurt crossed Eren's features as he looked down into Levi's harsh glare. Did he misread the signs? He could've sworn...

"Are you deaf? Get off. I'm not going to feed into your little fantasy world Eren... I'm sorry but it's best we don't have an 'us', as you put it", he pushed Eren off his lap and stood up, a little deflated when he remembered that Eren was still taller than him. 

Levi suddenly remembered the wound on the side of his head and he grunted, his fingers ghosting it. Eren reached to check on it but Levi swatted his hand off with a scoff, making his way to the door. "Try not to touch me thank you", he scowled before he pushed the door open and paused for a short moment. "I'm sorry", he said softly before he left Eren alone in the backroom. 

A few moments later, Marley, the girl who covered the bar for Eren while he was tending to Levi quickly peeked inside, holding two shot glasses of tequila and a slice of lime laying on the rim. 

"Yo, your boyfriend looked really depressed", she commented and Eren turned to her, taking her by surprise when he noticed the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Oh, what happened? Did you fight?"

Eren walked up to her without saying anything, taking the two shot glasses, despite her complaining and saying that they were meant for a customer. He downed the first glass in one go before immediately downing the second, throwing the two shot glasses into the ground which caused them to shatter at the impact.

"Yo! Eren! What the fuck dude?!"

Maybe Levi was right. Maybe Eren should just look elsewhere? Which is why he cupped Marley's cheeks in his palms and pressed his mouth against hers, the girl tensing up with her eyes widening.

Eren pulled away pretty quickly and concluded that  _no_  he couldn't look anywhere else. He felt wrong for kissing her. He only wanted Levi. He yearned for Levi. He wasn't going to stop because Levi got cold feet. He apologised to Marley shyly and asked her to please take the rest of his shift for him, unable to continue work with the thoughts raging in his mind.

And as usual, it was all Levi's fault.

_________________


	11. Sherry and Lemon juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations

Eren didn't fall in love with Levi at first sight. Well, he did but it was based on Levi's attractive looks that Eren found him quite irresistible. His first intention was to chat him up and see if he was interested, even if it was for one night, Eren just liked this man's face.

That was until Levi opened his mouth that Eren realised that this was  _no ordinary_  man. And that wasn't putting it in a good light. He was cold and his gaze was sharp like he was just daring you to try and talk to him.

For most sensible people, the moment they recognise a personality someone like Levi had, they'd shrug it off and look amongst the many fish in the sea. A man as unfriendly as that was not worth the effort. Yet Eren wasn't sensible like most people. This man was a challenge that Eren was willing to take on, but along the way, as months flashed by and many tears were wasted over the cruelty of his words, Eren fell in love.

Eren was chasing after a distant dream for half a year now. It took 6 months before something actually  _happened_ , Levi was so painstakingly blind to the younger males attractions but when he did notice and realised how hard Eren has been trying, it seemed to switch something in him.

It has been a few weeks since the rejection time and things have been quiet between the two. In the past, when things were quiet, Levi usually had no idea why it was like that, but for the first time he actually knew why and tolerated the silence that had constructed itself between them. They had nothing to say to each other, well, nothing that wouldn't compromise the 'platonic' (for lack of a better word) relationship they had going.

They barely made eye contact, but when they did, it seemed linger a little longer than necessary.

The angst between them was suffocating.

It would've been best for Eren to look for other options, or maybe for Levi to go to another bar, but that wasn't an option according to them. They refused to back down, and it was almost a silent challenge of 'who'll snap first'. Who will cripple under the pressure and stop working or visiting, or who will speak up. It would most likely be Eren however. Levi almost acted like nothing had happened aside from the fact that he barely spoke a word to Eren. Other than that, he seemed as unfazed as ever, he'd most likely not be the first one to take any sort of step.

When Levi arrived to the bar after a usual, dull day of work, he found himself stuttering in his walk when he noticed Eren wasn't working the bar. It was a man he believed to be named Erwin, someone he usually saw on the weekends when Eren wasn't on duty and he used to work the shift Eren now occupies.

The surprise in his face left as soon as it came, immediately slipping into his seat and tapping his knuckles on the bar. "Gin and Tonic", he said softly, though there was no point in saying it for Erwin knew Levi's order just as well as Eren did.

"As always", Erwin's lips curl up a bit as he prepares the drink. Levi watches him from where he sat, his hand going to his neck and loosening the tie that was wrapped around his collar. Today was actually one of the few days Levi wore a suit, his company demanding that he attend more meetings lately.

He didn't know why they were so insistent on him being present. Yeah, he helps represent the company but what's the fucking point if his unchanging glare and monotonous voice does nothing other than create discomfort for the associates?

He was kinda looking forward to seeing Eren's reaction to him wearing a suit, remembering the kid had said that he'd like to see Levi wearing one. Not that Levi would say this desire out loud.

"Wondering where Jaeger went?" Erwin interrupted Levi's thoughts as he handed the drink to him and relaxed in his standing position.

"Not particularly".

"You're always brutally honest", Erwin smirked before continuing. "Because of that, you clearly don't realise how shit you are at lying when you do", Erwin's words made an involuntary growl rumble in Levi's throat, his grip on the glass tightening slightly. He didn't like that he was becoming easy to read. He's never had to lie before because his emotions have never been so erratic over a person. Was he really that bad of a liar?

"He called in sick today", He stated with a shrug and turned away from Levi, tending to other waiting customers.

Sick? Levi thought back to the previous day, not recalling Eren seeming unwell. Then again, he wouldn't have been able to decipher whether this was accurate because they haven't really been speaking that much lately, let alone look at one another.

He took a sip of his drink and sat it on the bar before he crossed his arms over the surface and hid his face. It was so infuriating. It all was just too much at once. Was Eren sick? Or was he avoiding Levi? Was he changing his shift times? Was he planning on quitting? If he was sick, how long would he be gone for? What if he died? What would Levi do if he died?

_Ughhhhhh._

Stop acting like a clingy girlfriend. He has nothing to do with you anymore. You have nothing to do with him. Don't concern yourself with foolish matters. There are more important things to think about.

"You seem concerned", Erwin broke Levi from his train of thoughts, the male shifting his cold stare to the large man behind the bar.

"You are mistaken", Levi scoffed and Erwin tilted his head playfully before he shook it. Levi didn't understand why Erwin did this. It seemed to be his favourite thing to do when Levi was around. Which was, be as much of a nuisance to Levi as possible. He pretended like he knew Levi better than anyone and to be frank, it pissed Levi off. Mainly because 90% of the time he couldn't disagree with Erwin's observations.

"The kid isn't actually 'sick', I think he's just over stressed with his personal life. I hear you have something to do with that?"

"Fuck off".

"Ah so it's true?" Erwin rose his brow and chuckled before he continued cleaning a few idle glasses that customers had abandoned. "Apparently he kissed Marley to get rid of his feelings for you?" Erwin has never seen Levi 'react' fully to anything in the three years he's been coming here, and the expression Levi made actually surprised him. Levi's eyes swelled into a look of bewilderment then developed into a frown of confusion before deepening into a scowl of perhaps... envy?

"Marley?" He responded bitterly.

"The girl that was filling in for him while he tended to you. She says that after Eren's 'boyfriend' left then he suddenly took her into his arms and kissed her", Erwin said and Levi physically cringed at the word 'boyfriend'. Also, that was what? A month ago? Why didn't Levi know about this already? Maybe, because he hasn't spoken to Eren and he had no idea who Marley was.

"And?"

"And?"

"And what happened?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Erwin challenged with a smirk but he flinched when Levi slammed his fist into the bar, his eyes narrowing annoyingly to his bartender.

"Don't fuck with me".

Erwin stepped back a bit, definitely taken aback by surprise by Levi's sudden outburst. He's never seen him so emotional about anyone before. Hell, he's never seen him emotional about anything in his life. "Uh well", Erwin itched at his head as he tried to recall what else Marley spouted about that occurrence. It was a long while ago after all and she was very frantic about the fact that 'someone as delicious as Eren kissed me'.

"He apologised and left, that's all I guess?"

"So... They're not together?"

"No, definitely not. The next day he called her up and sorely apologised, telling her he was confused and confirming that he absolutely is not interested in her. In fact he confessed that he wasn't interested in women in general", Erwin smirked as he leaned forward on the bar, watching Levi's face form a frown as he digested this information. "That's good for you isn't it?" Erwin teased and Levi rose his eyes to glare venomously as Erwin but this time, he merely smiled back and hummed.

"My oh my, has the stone cold Levi Ackerman gone soft on a young lovesick child?"

"I have grown soft haven't I?" Levi sighed out in defeat, sliding down onto the counter and burying his face in his arms as his pounding headache only increased in intensity. He hated this. It was like he was in high school again, experiencing stupid emotions that will only end up being redundant. He recalled being sweet on a girl back in school but when he tried to 'confess' to her one afternoon, she flat out laughed at him.

_What kind of confession is that? You look dead! This is a joke right?_

Levi didn't really develop any crushes after the humiliation he experienced that time... So in translation, his knowledge in dating or intimacy was very limited. He has never been in a relationship before, yet now, he felt compelled to try.

"What do you want to do?" Erwin asked after a moment of silence, his voice not holding any mockery. He seemed like he legitimately wanted to help Levi out with his love issues. On Erwin's side, it was the case that he wanted to help but also because this was too damn interesting not to remark on. Come on, it's Levi dead inside Ackerman that we're dealing with.

"Stop existing", Levi grumbled and Erwin rose his eyebrows. This man was a legitimate mood when he was emotional.

"Or..." Erwin chuckled, placing his fingers on Levi's forehead and rose his head so they could make eye contact. "You can just talk to him", Erwin rose his eyebrows at him again, looking like he had made an exquisite suggestion that no one else could have possibly come up with.

"Dull", Levi swatted his hand away and his cheeks tinted a faint shade of pink, realising how sentimental he had become with this bartender. He was weeping like a lovesick bitch after a divorce. "Talking isn't exactly my strong suit, in case you haven't noticed", Levi scowled at him before taking a sip of his gin and tonic.

"Oh it's the first thing people notice the second you open your big mouth", Erwin smiled widely, Levi pausing and placing his drink down while giving Erwin and offended look. Erwin couldn't get over how emotional this guy has gotten since Eren started working here six months ago. Insulting him, Levi wouldn't react, he'd just throw back an insult ten times worse than the one you had given him, but now he was actually getting offended and lacked the energy to retaliate. Not to mention the fact that Levi has grown soft. That was a massive change that Erwin would never have expected from him.

He mentally applauded to Eren for being able to break down Levi's almost impenetrable walls. "The thing is Levi", Erwin started as he handed another two drinks to the new customer than approached the bar. "Eren knows who you are and how you can be, and yet he still has the persistence to try and be with you no matter how much you push him away. So talking to him will honestly be the best thing you can do, because I assure you, he does not expect it", Erwin chuckled as Levi downed the rest of his drink and ducked his head forward.

"Why me?" He whispered and Erwin snorted as he shifted from one leg to the other.

"Who knows, you gotta applaud his determination though".

That was for sure.  
_______

Sherry and lemon juice. A mix Levi has never thought about until he tried it, discovering that he actually really liked it. It was the perfect mix of sweet and sour in one but it could never beat his Gin and Tonic. He tried it at the next meeting he attended at some restaurant, he didn't eat much but he did drink about three Sherry and lemon juice mixtures. He was far more sociable when he had been drinking. His social level increased to what most normal people should have.

Once the meeting was over, Levi was rather relieved and went separate ways from his coworkers and headed to another restaurant so he could actually eat. That was until of course he was stopped by his name being called. "Levi!" It sounded rather surprised and he turned his head to see who it was, ready to tell them to fuck off and leave him alone until he met the familiar gaze of Eren.

Eren has been calling in sick a lot more lately and to be honest, it was pissing Levi off because he really wanted to talk to him like Erwin had suggested he should. But how the fuck can he do that if the kid doesn't come to the fucking bar.

"Eren", he breathed out, his cheeks reddening slightly, both from the alcohol but also from the fact he was a bit excited to see Eren again.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, I'm just a little surprised to-"

"I'm going to eat", Levi pointed towards the restaurant that he was heading to, Eren looking at it before he looked at Levi with a rather deflated look.

"I-I suppose I should leave you alone right? You don't want-"

"Join me Eren", he interrupted and waved Eren over with a lazy smile. "Please".

________


	12. Sauvignon blanc and Chardonnay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting over glasses of wine

"Have you been drinking?" Eren asked when they received their glasses of wine, Levi having a Sauvignon blanc and Eren having some Chardonnay, which Levi very enthusiastically insisted he tried once discovering the kid had never tasted it before. Eren could tell that Levi was under the influence of something, and he somehow doubted it was drugs. Levi is never this sociable when he's sober, then again, Eren had no idea what Levi was like drunk, but this wasn't Levi in his right mind.

"Well, I'm drinking wine aren't I?" Levi huffed, swirling the liquid in its glass before rolling his eyes to look over at Eren. He looked nervous. Like he was expecting Levi to mock him in some shape or form. Levi had no intention to do that whatsoever, after all he couldn't complain even if he wanted to, he had invited Eren to dinner anyway.

"I mean", Eren smiled slightly at Levi's comment. "Before now?"

"Hmm, I had about three glasses of Sherry and lemon juice and I must say it was quite delicious", Levi insisted as he brought the rim of the glass to his thin lips and took a small sip. 

"Ah, I see", Eren nodded with a sigh, taking a reluctant sip of his own wine. He felt so uneasy with Levi, like talking normally with him was unusual. How did he do this before he got turned down? He spoke so naturally and laughed when Levi pushed him away. Now he was too scared of being snapped at and felt the need to resist when Levi was actually trying to bring him closer.

"Why am I here Levi? You said you just had a meeting right? That must've been a bore right? Why are you-"

"Have you noticed?" Levi interrupted him, crossing one leg over the other and slinging his arm on the corner of the backrest to his chair. 

"Pardon?"

"I'm wearing a suit today. You said once you thought I'd look good in one. Well? Do I?" Levi watched in mild amusement as Eren's cheeks reddened and his eyes dropped to observe Levi's outfit from where he sat.

"Y-Yes I did notice, but I didn't think it was in my place to comment", this response made Levi scoff. Since when did Eren think about that sort of shit? Had Levi pushed him away too far? No, he couldn't have just dropped everything because Levi was too stubborn to reach out and take the opportunity. Well, Levi was no longer turning away from any options at this stage.

"And how does it look?"

"Great".

"That's it?"

"Oh you want me to say more?" Eren rose his eyebrows in vague interest to which Levi responded with a sneer, giving him a nod and waiting for more praise. Come on Eren, surely you have a lot more to say than that? You always had too much to say. Say too much. I want you to speak more. The lack of energy in Eren's body language made Levi's chest tighten. Unusual, he didn't like this unfamiliarity.

"I was right, you did end up looking good".

"Tch", Levi merely scoffed, taking a larger sip of his wine.

"But seriously Levi, why did you-"

"What do you think of the Chardonnay?" Levi interrupted again and Eren narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him as he looked down at his glass. He was either too energetic from the drinks or he really didn't want to answer Eren's question. It was so unlike him and Eren found it incredibly bizarre but also fascinating.

"It's... I'm not really one for uh... Wine but it's good, Levi can you answer my question?"

"What question?" He scoffed and took another sip of his wine before placing the glass on the table. 

"Why am I here?"

"I don't answer stupid questions", Levi closed his eyes for a brief moment and threaded his fingers together. It wasn't a stupid question to Eren of course, because Levi was throwing him left and right. He was confused but Levi hoped he could figure it out without having to say it. Like admitting it out loud would destroy the last of Levi's so called 'pride'. Like he had lost their silent game of 'who would address the elephant in the room first'. 

"I always ask stupid questions don't I?" Eren breathed out.

"Correct, but I thought it was obvious", Levi opened his eyes and looked up at Eren who tilted his head to the side curiously as if he was trying to figure out what Levi was hinting at. Was he missing something? Usually it was Levi who was left in the dark with regards to the feelings and intentions of others, but now the role seems to have switched completely. 

"Obvious?"

"Yeah, this is a date isn't it?" Levi reached for the bottle of Sauvignon blanc and refilled his glass, daring to take a glance at Eren whose lips were agape and his eyes slowly grew larger and larger the more he replayed Levi's words in his head. Was this reality? This was surely impossible, he never would expect Levi to..

"D-Date?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said", Levi sighed at him as he leaned back in his chair and looked around the dimly lit restaurant. "A nice restaurant, me wearing a suit and us sharing glasses of wine. Sounds despicably similar to a typical date doesn't it? I would've liked something less common but I haven't been seeing you lately and you just happened by when I got out of a meeting and was thinking of getting a bite", Levi brought the rim of the glass to his lips and took a small sip, rolling his eyes to look at the flabbergasted child across the table from him.

"Even to you, this should scream 'date'".

"You... I never would imagine that from you so hardly wanted to entertain the idea".

"I would've thought your eccentric optimism would've sparked up when I insisted to come to dinner with me because honestly Eren, how often would I do that?"

"I just assumed it was because you were drunk".

"I am not drunk", Levi stated as he took another sip from his wine and placed it back on the table. "I'm not sober but I am not drunk. You best be grateful I have been drinking because sober Levi would never break his pride to invite you. I'm far too stubborn. But at the rate we were going at, we may never get the chance again", he lowered his eyes to his hands and sighed out as he tried to formulate something more to say. He had to say more. He never opened up like this when he was sober because he was always so locked up in his cage of pride. He needed to tell Eren everything he could so that he could understand. Levi wanted him to understand...

"I have so much to say to you but I don't know what words I can use to make you understand", Levi looked up at Eren who seemed at a loss. Hell, he was still trying to get over the fact Levi said this was a 'date', now he had to wrap his mind around the fact that Levi was going to open up to him. This was turning out to be a very good dream.

"I miss you", Levi said slowly and watched as Eren's shoulders rose and his breath stopped. 

"You..."

"It's strange but I miss you. You're an idiot, I can't understand why the fuck you'd waste half a year on someone like me. I had no idea until you fessed up to me. I had no idea how much I loved your energetic personality, how you always seemed so determined to talk to me, to laugh and be so carefree. I've probably made you cry more times than I've made you smile and yet you never give up. You must be seriously desperate or seriously head over heels to put up with that", Eren felt his cheeks heat up the more Levi spoke. His heart was beating so fast that he was almost convinced he was on the verge of a heart attack. If this was a dream, Eren didn't want to wake up, let him sleep. Let him believe in this tale a little while longer.

"I've... Never done this before. I've never been interested in someone for long enough that I actually want to be around them. That I actually begin to feel... Lonely when they're not around. Not having you there everyday feels wrong, as cliche as that sounds", Levi's hands rubbed together as his already pink cheeks grew ever so slightly pinker. From the embarrassment as well as the alcohol.

"Levi", Eren breathed as his hands balled themselves in his chest, trying his best not scream.

"I'm so... Sorry for everything I've done to you. I may never show it but I truly am so sorry! I'm only able to say this because I'm a little tipsy and I feel relaxed here with you... I feel like even when I'm in control I feel more relaxed when I'm with you", he couldn't look Eren in the eye anymore. He felt so childish for being so bashful. He shouldn't care so much but he did. God he cared so much and that felt so good. It felt good to finally want something.

"And if you're willing Eren... I understand if you don't want to anymore after the last time we spoke about this but I want to actually try... But would it be okay... If I tried this with you?"

"Try what?"

"Don't make me say it, I've already said so much", Levi's muscles tensed as Eren asked for him to word the offer better. Eren fucking knew what Levi meant, he knew he did. Naturally Eren would yearn to hear the words he's wanted for so long, and to be asked by Levi himself in such a shy and cute way was quite a stretch. Eren could think of a few fantasies that went a bit like this but those usually started with Levi throwing him on the table in a heated fuck session where Levi just spouted his undying love for Eren.

A bit excessive but similar right?

"But how can I know what you're offering if you're not specific? The key is communication Levi".

"Eren..." Levi breathed out before he rose his eyes to look up at Eren, relaxing his muscles before speaking again. 

"Eren, please let me date you".

Eren's mind went completely silent as he stared at Levi. The longer he stayed quiet, the more nervous Levi seemed to become, insecurity flashing through his silver eyes. He began stuttering apologies but Eren shook his head and picked up his forgotten glass of chardonnay and gulped down the rest of it. He placed his glass on the table and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I was hoping for more of a 'Eren, I love you so much I can barely cope with living each day! It's my soul has been turned into a pit of despair and it's drowning me! I need you so badly wholeheartedly and I realise now as I look at you, so voluptuous and godlike I can barely contain the horror of the fact that I never noticed you before!'" Eren played out dramatically from one of his other fantasies. 

Levi blinked before narrowing his eyes. "Voluptuous?"

"What, you don't think the word suits me?"

"It's... It's not that but... I didn't think you'd use a word like that... Are you mocking me?"

"Am I? You're the king of mocking aren't you?" Eren crossed his leg over the other and rested his arm over the backrest of his seat. He was teasing Levi, drinking up the fact he for once had the chance to make Levi feel sheepish. "Am I voluptuous Levi Ackerman?" Eren smirked and Levi's eyes narrowed.

"Yes", he said seriously which surprised Eren quite a bit. "Answer my question please..."

"It took me six months of patience", Eren stated firmly and Levi's gaze lowered to the table guiltily. "You can wait a few moments surely?"

"I've never done this before though. I've never wanted this with someone for... A long time and I don't know whether I'll be good at it so I'm a bit... Unsettled whether you're not willing to take any of that frustration and maybe this is just you fucking with me because of how long you've spent with me beating you around like a piñata..."

"Good? Good at what?"

"Being in a relationship, keeping you happy, being honest and open... It'll take a while for me but I'll try", Levi was staring down at his fingers in his lap rather shyly, feeling incredibly pathetic at that moment. Speaking like some lovesick teenager.

"I thought it was obvious", Eren smirked. "My answer I mean", he silently pushed out of his chair and moved to walk around the table to Levi. He ran his fingers through Levi's hair and their eyes met when he rose his head. Eren sighed a bit before he leaned closer and pressed his lips against Levi's.

It was brief and soft. Levi wished it could've lasted longer but Eren pulled away and pinched his cheeks gently. "I accept", Eren breathed before pressing a kiss to the top of Levi's head and went back to his seat casually. 

"Now that that's out of the way! Let's order some food!"

______________


	13. Red and White wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month in

"You know I read somewhere once that playing chess in some cases is a euphemism for sex", Eren said as he moved the chess piece to another place, Levi glancing up at him briefly before returning his attention to the game he was currently winning. It had been a month since they've gotten together, and it's been rather slow. Not that either of them minded, they were still testing the waters and Eren knew he couldn't push Levi to do anything, but at least neither of them regretted it yet.

"Is that so?"

"I dunno, is it? Are you hoping to grind into me once this game is over?" Eren watched as Levi took out his knight, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

"It didn't cross my mind really. I don't look at a chessboard and think 'sex'", Levi sighed as he watched Eren take another move, putting him in check. He's been having Eren over every once in a while, because he insists that Levi coming to the bar is not enough couple time. Levi wasn't particularly complaining, he found Eren to be a rather pleasant companion but sometimes he wanted his home to himself, not that Eren invaded his privacy all that much.

"Well now that I mentioned it, are you thinking about it?"

"Focus on the game", Levi took out Eren's queen and the younger male hissed while hitting the table in agitation. "You thinking about stupid things compromises your strategy clearly", Levi hummed as he watched Eren try to protect his king with the little pieces he had left.

"I just haven't played in a while!" Eren defended and the corners of Levi's lips twitched upwards as Eren grew more agitated through their game. The more time he spent with Eren, the more he found himself wanting to learn more about him. He was a fascinating kid and Levi enjoyed his company very much.

"Checkmate", Levi sat back in his seat and laced his fingers together as Eren gaped at the board, trying to find some way to get himself out of this but once realising that he had in fact lost the game, he pouted and crossed his arms. Eren was a sore loser but Levi found it to be rather amusing. He'd sulk for a few minutes before he'd leap back up and suggest the next thing they could do. "You did well, you almost got me at one point", Levi tried to cheer him up, watching Eren's eyes light up a bit at his efforts.

"Really?"

"Really".

"Well then I'll get you this time! Let's play another round!" Eren insisted as he clapped his hands. Levi shook his head and declined the offer of another round which had Eren whining him for a few minutes before he gave in and slumped in his chair.

"It's getting late, you should head home", Levi sighed as he climbed to his feet and headed around the table to stand next to Eren's chair. He knew Eren hated having to leave in the evenings and always complained that Levi was getting bored of him because he never was allowed to stay over. Levi didn't want him to stay the night because he was a distraction and he had to leave early in the morning to go to work. He didn't like the idea of leaving Eren here alone, the kid would probably snoop around too much.

"But Levi!" Eren whined as he sunk more in his seat, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest as he pouted up at Levi. "Are you tired of me already?"

"Yes, exhausted", Levi cracked a smile as he ruffled Eren's hair playfully. He has undoubtedly grown much softer since he started dating Eren. He was more friendly and playful, and he actually took peoples feelings into consideration. More so for Eren than other people.

"Come on! Just for tonight please?" Eren jumped up and faced Levi, wrapping his arms over Levi's shoulders and drawing close to him. Levi still wasn't used to affection, but he was getting better. Before he hardly tolerated Eren cuddling him or holding him. He still wasn't used to it though, it just felt strange to be given so much attention. "Who knows maybe... We can have some fun?" Eren purred out the last sentence before he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Levi who glared and placed his entire palm over Eren's face, veering him off and away.

"Control your hormones! All you've been talking about is sex this evening! Are you a bitch in heat?" Levi scoffed and walked to the front door, waiting for Eren to catch up. Levi would eventually be comfortable with Eren staying here, he hoped, but right now, that seemed too intimate for him.

"It's been a month of us dating and the only sexual activity I've received is from righty here", Eren took his jacket off the coat hanger by the door and rose his right hand to show Levi.

"I didn't need to know that", Levi closed his eyes for a moment as he tried not to imagine Eren spending his time masturbating. It wasn't that Levi didn't find Eren sexually appealing, it was just that he wanted to be closer with him before they do something like have sex. Even though they've done it before, it was different now. Perhaps Levi was being far too sentimental for someone his age, because he seriously wanted to fuck Eren, but he wanted to fall in love before doing it.

"Well now you do!" Eren grinned playfully as he opened the front door and went out, Levi following after him.

"I can drive you home if you'd like", Levi insisted as Eren walked to the sidewalk and waved to a taxi that was passing by. Levi now realised he had  _no idea_  where Eren lived. The kid usually turned up at his home and caught a taxi to get back.

"I don't think that's necessary, besides, you've been drinking", he smirked at Levi as he leaned to look at the cab driver and told him his address. Levi slipped his hands into his pockets and shivered a bit, watching as Eren straightened up again and faced him. 'I still think it would've been better if I could've stayed the night. I see you're shivering, I could've kept you warm inside, even in bed", Eren smiled seductively as he stood right in front of Levi and looked down at him. Levi huffed at the close proximity and took a small step back.

"Make sure to get some sleep", Levi replied and Eren giggled, stepping closer again and taking Levi's face in his head. Levi held back the urge to slap his hands away, something he did a lot in the start of their relationship.

"I love you", Eren whispered as he leaned his head down and allowed their noses to brush one another, hearing Levi's breath hitch. Levi felt strange every time Eren said that he loved him. He felt guilty because he couldn't say it back, and from his perspective when someone says they love you, you should say it back. However, he wouldn't lie to Eren about that. He was slowly getting there and hopefully he'll be able to retaliate that feeling confidently.

"It's okay", Eren smiled faintly. "You don't have to say it back, I just feel like if I don't say it enough, I'll explode", he watched Levi narrow his eyes slightly, his hands reluctantly raising to grip at Eren's jacket.

"I just don't want to lie to you".

"That's good, but don't be alarmed. I love telling you that I love you Levi", he finally pressed his mouth against Levi's who seemed to automatically melt against him like butter. He was so warm and so kind, Levi didn't deserve it at all. Eren withdrew and hummed sweetly. "I love you".

"I..." Levi didn't open his eyes as his grip on Eren's jacket tightened. 

"I like you... A lot".

Eren smiled and kissed him again. "That's enough for me", Eren whispered against Levi's mouth before he reached back and opened the door to the taxi, stepping away from Levi and grinning brightly. "I'll see you tomorrow baby", Eren knew Levi hated pet names, watching as Levi's flustered and shy expression changed into a look of annoyance.

"Don't call me that".

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks".

_________

"You look happy today", Eren commented on Levi's pissed expression. Before, Eren wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between Levi's neutral expression to his pissed off one because he constantly looked so forlorn with his unchanging glare, but after getting closer to him as a romantic partner, he was slowly beginning to understand how Levi worked.

"Fucking morons!" Levi complained as he took a seat at the bar and pounded his fist into the counter. "Why the fuck did they think I'd be good as a fucking representative?!" He spat bitterly and placed his chin in his palm. "I fucking hate talking to clients and I hate the fucking company, surely that fact just radiates off of me when I talk to them", he hissed and Eren chuckled. Levi never realised how good it was to complain to someone who was actually willing to listen, he adored how caring Eren would be.

"Lower your voice, you're scaring customers", Eren chuckled as he handed Levi his g&t.

"To hell with them, everyone comes here to get away from their fucking issues now this is my time to vent. Fuck I hate my job!" Levi snapped and hit the counter again.

"Hey, Levi, seriously, calm down", Eren reached over the bar to try and calm his lover down but he should've known better, Levi clicked his tongue and smacked Eren's hand away. He might've felt bad but right now he was too agitated to care, and luckily his action didn't seem to faze Eren negatively, the younger male leaning back and crossing his arms in disapproval.

"Don't fucking touch me".

"Fine, I won't, but seriously Levi, you need to ease up".

Levi scoffed and took a sip of his drink before he buried his face in his palms. He was bubbling over with stress and he had no idea what he'd do if he didn't have Eren here to vent to. It was so silly wasn't it? It's only been a month and he was already so dependent of the kid. Before he was brilliant at caging his emotions but the moment he finds a caring partner, he wonders how on earth he made it in the past. Well, back then, he didn't really have anyone to care about or anyone that particularly cared about him, so to put it simply...

Eren was godsent.

He peeked through the cracks of his fingers to peer at Eren who was preparing a drink for another customer. He stared at Eren, watching him hand the drink to the woman who blatantly chatted him up, Eren however pretended not to notice and joked a bit with her. The woman and her two friends giggled as they continued to chat him up.

This was something Levi never noticed before now. It happened even before they were dating, Eren would be approached by men and women both quite regularly because he really was an attractive person, but Levi never noticed this until he started dating and caring about what Eren did. Despite having been approached by, most likely, much better people that would no doubt suit Eren, he chose to pursue Levi instead.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" The one girl asked and Eren's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink. Levi watched silently from where he sat, lifting his glass to his lips but didn't take a sip.

"Girlfriend? No, I don't", Levi chuckled at Eren's response and took a sip of his drink.

"Eh? That's a surprise! How can someone like you be single?"

"Haha, well actually, you just asked if I had a girlfriend. Rather than a girlfriend... He's my boyfriend", he pointed at Levi who choked on his gin and tonic. He was so blunt about it! Most of the time he just said he wasn't interested, but this is the first time he blatantly just said 'yeah, I'm with him'.

"What? You're gay!? Seriously?"

"I had no idea!"

"What a shame!"

"Sorry to disappoint", Levi barked at them, watching as they immediately shut their cake faced traps the moment he looked at them and spoke. "Whining about unchangeable things is meaningless, so why don't you sluts go and stick it up-", he added but Eren cut him off by throwing his cloth at Levi. 

"Hey! That's not nice Levi!"

"Yeah? Well, when am I ever 'nice' Eren? Besides, do you expect me to just smile away while some random chicks come and flirt with the intention of you mounting them for one night?" Levi picked up the cloth and twisted it in his hands.

"Oh?" Eren completely forgot about the girls and went to stand in front of Levi behind the bar, placing his elbows on the counter and intertwining his fingers together so he could rest his chin on them. "Is Levi jealous?"

"Not jealous, no, it's just annoying to see these girls complain about the fact that you're gay, which is something you have no power in controlling. And to complain in front of your boyfriend? Yet you're calling me rude for telling them off?" It was silly but when Levi referred to himself as Eren's boyfriend, a warm buzz bloomed within his chest. 

"I love you", Eren breathed and Levi's cheeks noticeably grew a bit pinker. 

The girls excused themselves rather despairingly, Eren waving to them and apologising for his boyfriend's rude behaviour, Levi immediately butting in and stating he wasn't being the rude one. Eren gave Levi a flick in the forehead, which seemed to be something Levi absolutely hated but Eren found it funny to annoy his lover.

He was happy.

______

"I feel like I've got more cards than I should", Eren complained as he picked up yet another card and sighed, still not having an adequate collection that could give him a pack. They were playing rummy now and it seemed like Levi was winning this game as well. Eren declared Levi was cheating somehow but Levi retaliated that Eren either has bad luck, or he has shit strategy.

"If you've got too many, then put out", Levi smirked as he picked up his glass of red wine and took a small sip, watching in amusement as an infuriated expression crossed over Eren's features when he said that.

"If I fucking  _could_  then I fucking  _would have_  by now!"

"Then I don't see the point in whining".

"You're just like that because you're winning!" Eren watched as Levi drew another card before throwing out the other.

"Precisely, I am winning so I have nothing to complain about. You are losing and all you do is complain. Get over it, you're losing unless you get a pack down", Levi sighed out and Eren's shoulders stiffened as he drew another card and looked them over in his pack, his green orbs suddenly lighting up as he added the new card to his hand.

"Oh? Are you finally able to make a pack?" Levi rested his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his palm.

"Yes!" Eren was able to put down one pack of 4 cards but he still had 2 left in his hand, unlike Levi who had one. "I'll get you on my next turn! Just you watch!" Eren pointed at Levi with one of his cards, which Levi could most definitely see was a queen of hearts, but he didn't comment on it.

"I'm trembling in my boots Eren", Levi rolled his eyes before drawing another card, trying not to smirk as he placed the new joker to an idle pack and threw his last card away. "Done", he leaned back in his seat and the determined smile on Eren's face plummeted before he shot up and slammed his hands on the table.

"What the  _fuck_!?"

"I won".

"What!? No! This is bullshit! I could have beaten you!"

"But alas, you didn't", Levi shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand to Eren to slapped it away before he fell back into his seat and picked up his glass of white wine, sulking as he sipped on it. Levi was able to get Eren more accustomed to wine, he seemed to enjoy white wine significantly more than red, which was a shame because Levi rather preferred red wine to white.

"Don't be a sore loser", Levi teased a smile before he climbed up to his feet, walking over to Eren and running his fingers through his young lover's hair, watching as his eyes fluttered closed and he practically leaned his head into Levi's touch like an attention hungry kitten. As Levi's fingers idly caressed over Eren's scalp before running down to his cheeks, he felt his lips part as he heard Eren let out a small hum of satisfaction. The padding of Levi's thumb traced over Eren's lower lip and he found himself pinching Eren's chin between his fingers and tilted the male's head back.

Eren opened his eyes and looked up at Levi who couldn't help himself when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. Eren breathed against his mouth and kissed back happily, his one hand reaching up to cup Levi's cheek. Levi heard Eren purr his name against his lips and pulled away, stepping back so he could place his glass of red wine on the table before returning his attention to Eren and climbed onto his lap, pressing his mouth more firmly against Eren's

Eren giggled as he lifted his glass of white wine and placed it on the side table next to his seat before he covered both Levi's reddening cheeks with his palms, leaning his head up to deepen the kiss. Levi very rarely initiated the kiss on his own accord. It was usually Eren kissing first or Eren asking Levi to kiss him, so this was a rare occurrence, not that Eren was complaining at all.

"Eren..." Levi moaned against Eren's lips, the younger male growling at the sound of Levi's voice calling his name in such a way. Before Eren could go any further, Levi suddenly retracted and sighed out with his hand placed on Eren's chest. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologising?"

"I couldn't help myself", Levi's face grew redder as he looked away in annoyance at how pathetic he was acting. Why was he apologising? Eren was his partner and doing things like this should be normal for romantic partners. Despite that, Levi still felt incredibly flustered.

"Don't apologise", Eren leaned his head up in attempt to recapture Levi's lips but when he veered back, Eren could only sigh out and fall back into his seat. He wanted to do more with Levi, but he also didn't want to force him. He was finding out some very surprising things through dating him, though the clearest thing Eren could tell was that Levi was nervous  _a lot_  of the time. 

"You don't want to?" Eren whispered as he pressed a kiss to Levi's neck, feeling him tense under his lips.

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

Levi didn't respond, altogether climbing off from Eren's lap and stepping away. He felt incredibly stupid for being so sentimental and shy about this but he couldn't help it. He was sure Eren wouldn't judge him, in fact he'd most likely be ecstatic when hearing how much thought and compassion Levi was putting into their relationship. Levi was still reluctant to share how he was feeling with Eren because his pride often spoke in his emotions stead. He hated it.

 "It's late", Levi said and Eren's eyes fluttered closed in slight annoyance. 

"I suppose it is", Eren bitterly responded as he climbed to his feet and picked up his nearly empty glass of wine, lifting it to his lips and downing the rest of it. He was a very patient man, that much was obvious, but Levi's reluctance was a real pain in the ass. Eren would just have to deal with it though and let Levi move forward at his own pace.

Patience is just what you need to deal with Levi.

That's what Eren has learned.

___________


	14. Piña colada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren whines about his sex life, then Levi tells Eren something significant.

“So?” Armin started as Eren slipped him a virgin Pina Colada before he folded his arms over the bar casually, watching his friend take a sip and smile in delight. Eren still didn’t trust Armin could handle his alcohol so he just gave him an alcoholic drink that had no alcohol in it without him knowing, he didn’t seem to be able to decipher the difference since he was a novice when it came to drinking.

“So what?” Eren hummed back, watching Armin give him a glare over the rim of his glass.

“What do you mean ‘so what’? Tell me how’s the relationship going!”

“Fine”.

“Fine? Two months in a relationship with the guy that you’ve been whining over for nearly half a year and all you have to say is ‘fine’?” Armin placed his drink on the counter and leaned forward on the bar. Eren had so much to say about just those two months, but he wanted to tease Armin because he knew Armin was dying to know the details. He and Armin haven’t been spending as much time together as they used to because Armin was so busy running his community service program regarding keeping the sea and beaches clean. Eren was so proud of how successful Armin was, so he didn’t mind how busy he always is.

“Pretty much”, he smiled innocently, and Armin narrowed his eyes before he leaned forward and flicked Eren in the forehead.

“Cut the crap! Tell me! Is it going well? Are you happy?”

“Oh Armin”, Eren sighed dazedly, his eyes fluttering closed for a split second before he looked up again and straightened his standing position behind the bar. “I have so much to tell you, but I feel like word just won’t completely express how I’m feeling throughout this entire process”.

“Might as well try now because I want to know everything, and if not everything, close to that”, Armin smiled widely to which Eren mirrored as he tapped his index finger on the counter. He truly did have so much to say that he was sure it would take hours to fully describe all that was going on in his mind. He wanted to tell Armin from the first kiss they shared, to the feeling of Levi’s hair when Eren runs his fingers through it. This was not Eren’s first relationship, those people he liked quite a bit but never to this extent.

He was in love.

“I love him”, Eren started as he saw someone wave him over in the corner of his eye, requesting a beer. “I really do. God Armin, I love him so much it almost hurts me physically. I want to hold him, to watch him smile, to hear him laugh. I want everything that’s good about him but also bad. He makes me so happy and I don’t think he even realises how much I love him despite the fact I say it to him a lot”, Eren chuckled at the thought of each time he said ‘I love you’ to Levi who would always grow incredibly flustered.

“That’s good to hear”.

“He hasn’t said it back but that’s fine. It’s kinda understandable since this is the first relationship he’s ever been in”, this made Armin raise his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah I know, but it really is his first”.

“Someone like him has never had a girlfriend or boyfriend? Well, based on his personality, that makes sense. I’m still surprised he even opened up to you”, Armin said with a small chuckle as he took another sip of his virgin drink, letting out a delighted moan.

“He’s inexperienced in that field but I can tell he’s trying really hard to get out of his old habits of pushing people away. Armin, honestly, if I hadn’t spent those 6 months try for him and I got straight into a relationship with him. I would’ve complete lost it long ago”.

“Oh? Why do you say that? Does he have commitment issues? Is he neglectful?”

“No! Not at all! He’s a great boyfriend! He’s incredibly faithful and he doesn’t neglect our relationship. I think he’s afraid of doing that, so he tries to keep me reasonably happy. It’s just that, at first, he hated physical contact. So, things like hugs, cuddling, holding hands or even kissing, he’d smack me away whenever I tried to embrace him, but he’d always apologise straight after. He’s gotten better at that. Oh, and regarding our sex life, that is pretty much non-existent”, Eren’s shoulders slumped a bit and Armin snorted at him. It wasn’t that sex was the most important thing to Eren, but he certainly wouldn’t mind if they were a bit more physical.

“Poor sex deprived Eren”.

“I’m serious! Dude, imagine being in a relationship with a painfully good-looking person and not being able to sleep with them! Even though we’ve had sex once before we started dating”, Eren covered his face with his hands and whined loudly for a moment. “Am I just that bad at sex that he doesn’t want to fuck me again?”

“I assure you, that’s not the case”, Eren practically screamed out when Levi spoke up, sliding into is usual seat at the bar. When the fuck did he arrive? Eren looked at Armin with a glare but he just so happened to be admiring the walls while sipping silently on his drink.

“Baby cakes!” Eren sang out and Levi’s eyes slipped closed in annoyance at the pet name.

“Don’t call me that”.

“I missed you today!” Eren cheered and went to prepare Levi’s usual, hearing Armin greet Levi happily.

“You’re… Armin, right?” Levi asked, narrowing his eyes at the blond as if to see him better.

“Uh yeah, and you’re Levi”.

“So, it would seem. You were with that girl that knocked me off my seat correct?” Levi placed his cheek in his palm, watching Armin’s cheeks brighten in colour and a string of apologies spilled out from his quivering lips.

“Why on earth are you apologising? You didn’t hit me, and quite frankly I deserved that punch”, Levi accepted the drink that Eren handed to him, offering a small smile to his lover before he took a sip. Armin admired Levi from where he sat. The man certainly has changed since the last time Armin saw him, and a smile looked rather good on him. “Also, why were you talking about sex?” Levi perked and looked over at Eren who smiled sheepishly to his lover.

“Eren was complaining that he’s not getting any”.

“Eren does tend to complain about the fact the only sexual interaction he has is with his right hand”, Levi smirked cunningly as he took a sip of his gin and tonic, Armin snickering in the seat besides him. Eren’s face grew a bright shade of red and he crossed his arms.

“But it’s true! Was I that bad the time we had sex?”

“No, you weren’t bad”.

“Then what’s the issue?”

“Why are you so fixated on sex Eren?” Levi gave out an impatient huff as he brought the glass to his lips but didn’t take a sip.

“I’m not ‘fixated’ on sex, it’s just that I wouldn’t mind having it once in a while”, Eren pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest and slouched his shoulders. Levi tilted his head slightly. He was also itching for sex, but he genuinely wanted to wait until he knew he was in love with Eren. However, a thought just occurred to Levi that maybe him not sleeping with Eren, or rather keeping him sexually pleased could maybe be pushing him away from Levi. This thought made Levi rather worried. What if something as simple as not having sex with Eren would be the one thing that’s pushing him away?

“-Oh dear he’s over thinking, Armin hit him, snap him out of it”.

“What? How can you tell?”

“He’s got this look on his face, I can tell he’s starting to stress over something, hit him or I’ll have to come over there and do it myself”.

It seemed a bit trivial didn’t it? Levi was worrying over something like not having sex with his partner as something that could break them apart. He didn’t want to push Eren away. Even though he was certain Eren wouldn’t leave him for something as simple as no sex. But what if that-

A hand hitting the back of his head snapped him out of his daze, his head shaking and looking up to whomever could’ve done it but only saw Eren standing beside him with a serious expression. “You were doing it again, Armin refused to snap you out of it, so I had to come and do it”.

Levi rubbed his hand over the back of his head as he looked up at Eren with a small frown. He knew it was meaningless to worry over such trivial things, but he couldn’t help it. He’s never cared about someone like this and he didn’t want to lose the one person who made him feel tranquil in a way that he hasn’t for as long as he could recall.

“Does it bother you a lot? The fact we don’t have sex?” Levi asked and Eren’s cheeks reddened a bit as he looked away.

“You’re still stressing over that?”

“Christmas is soon, is it not?”, Levi tilted his head a bit as he stared up at Eren with a rather nervous expression. “Would it make you happy if we did it then?” Perhaps it was a bit of an embarrassing question to ask, Levi could tell it was making Eren flustered by the way his face flared up in colour. It would make Eren happy if they did it at all. He didn’t care whether it was today or next week or even next year, he just wanted to be assured that Levi wasn’t trying to avoid doing it because he didn’t want to sleep with him. Besides, Eren was a little surprised that Levi even mentioned Christmas, he never really seemed interested in any festive seasons.

“If you don’t want to have sex with me, you don’t have to force yourself Levi”, Eren sighed and walked back behind the bar to prepare drinks for two new customers who walked up to the bar.

“I do”, Levi said seriously. “Just… Not yet”.

“How come?” Armin asked as he sipped on his drink, Levi glancing at his warily before he narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, but what does our sex life have to do with you?”

“Eren’s my best friend”, Armin said like it was obvious, but Levi (who has never had a best friend) still didn’t understand how that was relevant to his and Eren’s sex status.

“What does being best friends have to do with it? Do best friends need to know how much dick they’ve been getting lately?”

“Yes”.

“How the fuck- “

“What do you mean ‘not yet’?” Eren was getting tired of listening to their back and forth bickering, now understand what it was like for Armin who was always in the middle of Eren and Mikasa’s arguments.

Levi shut his mouth and gripped his gin and tonic tightly, a feeling of shyness washing over him. Why the fuck were they talking about this in such a public place. Sure, most of the people around them didn’t give a fuck about they’re relationship but Levi still felt bashful about it. It was an incredibly intimate topic. How did they get to this point that both Armin and Eren were demanding to know of Levi’s feelings?

When Levi didn’t give a response, Eren let up and turned away from him, walking over to a new customer which left Levi feeling rather pathetic. “Are you shy?” Armin asked Levi who blinked at the question and turned to him.

“No”.

“Do you have some kinda infection?”

“Are you an idiot?” Levi scoffed and sipped on his drink, tracing his index finger over the rim of the glass until Eren came back to stand before him, leaning over the counter to look at Levi. He gave a reassuring smile as if to tell Levi he wasn’t upset or angry at him, yet it only made Levi feel more guilty because his pride wouldn’t let him tell Eren that he just wanted them to be closer before they have sex again. Levi was sure Eren would be more flattered than infuriated, in fact, it would most likely reassure him if anything, he’d be relieved that it wasn’t because Levi didn’t want to fuck him.

“Can we change the subject please?” Eren then clapped his hands and Armin scoffed as he sipped on his Pina colada. The topic was something that was starting to bother Eren, but he felt uncomfortable discussing it here, in public, especially since Armin was beginning to stick his nose into Levi’s personal issues, which would no doubt only end in havoc.

“With pleasure”, Levi remarked as he gave Armin a side glance before looking at Eren.

“Christmas! What do you want to do for Christmas? What do you usually do for Christmas?” Eren asked keenly, realising just then that he had no idea what traditions Levi followed, if he followed any at all. It made him feel a bit pathetic to be frank. Then again it wasn’t like Levi spoke openly about these kinda things.

“Nothing”, Levi hesitated before answering.

“Nothing? Nothing at all? You don’t celebrate or see your mom or something?” Levi’s eye twitched at the mention of his mother but his facial expression remained completely neutral. Eren knew Levi’s family background was a bit of a sore subject, but not sore enough that Eren couldn’t ask simple questions. He hoped that someday, Levi would be more comfortable with sharing his background with him.

Levi didn’t say anything.

“Well, what did you do for Christmas when you were little? Or was it that insignificant of a day to you?” Armin asked, obviously having no knowledge of Levi’s soft spots. Eren was glad Levi remained composed, because if he lost his temper, Eren wouldn’t know how to calm Levi down from it.

“Not… Particularly… My mother was always so busy, so we didn’t get the chance to celebrate the festivities… But once in a while she’d buy me a cake”, Levi’s lips just barely twitched up, like the memory of those times pleased him. Eren was glad to see a positive reaction from Levi with regards to his mother, because usually he was very cold about it.

“It’s nice to celebrate Christmas with cake”, Eren leaned his elbows on the counter as he grinned at Levi whose brows furrowed slightly.

“The cake wasn’t for Christmas”.

“Oh? Then what was it for?”

“My birthday”, Levi said blandly, like the statement he had just made was nothing of significance and Eren’s cheeks drained from his face. He now realised he had _no idea_ when Levi’s birthday was, until now. Clearly Levi didn’t regard it as something important, but for Eren, it was a massive deal. Forget Christmas, the day Levi was born was a million times more important than a festive holiday based around a religion Eren didn’t care about.

Eren was so busy whining over his sex life, that he hadn’t even asked Levi about more important things.

“It’s your birthday on Christmas?” Armin spoke up first and Levi looked to him, giving a faint nod before he looked at Eren, his eyebrows knitting together when he acknowledged the shocked expression on Eren’s face.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that?” Eren asked softly as he sunk to his knees behind the bar and cupped his hands over his face.

“My birthday has never been very significant to me. It’s just a day like any other”.

“To hell with that mentality Levi!” Eren slammed his palms into the bar as he shot back up to his feet and stared down at Levi with a look of bewilderment. “It’s significant to _me_! And it’s not just any other day! It’s a day that only happens once a year that represents the day you were born! That means a lot!”

“The number of my age just goes up by one on the day”.

“Levi!” Eren snapped and Levi glared at him, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all. He knew trivial things like this were important to Eren, and he would’ve found out one way or another. “I just… I want to know these things Levi! I want to be able to celebrate national holidays and birthdays with you! I want to celebrate your birthday!”

“Why?” Levi asked and Eren glared at him like he had asked the stupidest question possible.

“Because if you weren’t born, I never would’ve met you. I’m glad you were born, because I love you”, Eren said simply and Levi’s shoulders slumped slightly. He took a sip of his gin and tonic before he rose his eyes to meet Eren’s.

“I usually go to see my mother”.

“What?”

“On my birthday. You asked what I usually do on Christmas; I usually see her… It’s not… A huge celebratory function like I’m sure you had in mind. It’s a small thing that I do only on that day. Now that you know about it, I suppose it’s only appropriate to invite you”, Levi traced his index over the rim of his glass, Eren blinking numerously as he stared at Levi.

“Eren, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Not at all”.

Levi gave out an impatient huff as he rolled his eyes. “Eren, do you want to meet my mother?”

Eren didn’t respond.

“It would mean a lot to her I’m sure…” He glared at his glass before he leaned down and placed his chin on the counter of the bar, gazing up at Eren sheepishly. “To know that… I’ve found someone… Who cares so much about me and… It would mean a lot to me if you joined”, he muttered the last bit. That sent two heart-shaped arrows straight through Eren’s heart. Levi was asking him to… And in such a cute and delicate way? It almost seemed like it was Eren’s birthday instead of Levi’s.

Eren was so moved by the situation that his head grew lighter and his body swayed.

“Eren? Are you- Eren!”

Eren fainted.

_______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Levi's mother is dead in the manga and anime, but just in this world. She is in fact, not dead.


	15. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Levi's birthday

“I didn’t expect you to ask me to join in on such an intimate occasion”, Eren remarked as he sat on Levi’s bed and watched his lover change from his work clothes into more comfortable attire. After Eren had fainted, Levi brought him back to his home, now Eren was awake and had a series of questions that he threw left and right. Levi expected as much though. Eren was incredibly emotional, so something as simple as joining Levi to see his only parent was a huge deal to him.

It was a bit nerve-wracking for Levi as well, due to the fact he has never actually introduced anyone to his mother before. She was always so worried about, and she always asked about his status with regards to relationships every time he saw her. Each year it was the same, a topic he kept short and to the point because he was never interested in relationships and never understood why she stressed over it so much.

This time, he actually had something to say. Maybe it was too intimate for their relationship, hell, Levi didn’t even feel comfortable with sex, but he was fine with bringing his lover to meet his mother. He only saw her once a year though, and he wanted to introduce her to the first person that made him feel… Lively.

It was Levi’s fault that he saw her so scarcely, but he couldn’t help it. It was hard to see her. He knew, however, that as her son, he should acknowledge her at least a bit. She clearly didn’t like not seeing him more frequently, but she stopped trying to negotiate years ago.

“You seemed dead set on being with me on the day, so I thought it would make you happy”, Levi looked at him as he pulled on his grey sweater. “Is it too intimate for you?” Levi asked honestly and Eren shook his head frantically as he gripped the covers of the bed.

“No! I’m more than happy to do it! I’m just surprised that you were so casual about it. You never talk about your mother and you asked so suddenly for me to meet her. I’m… Happy though! So overwhelmingly happy Levi”, Eren grinned cheerfully which Levi couldn’t help but mentally swoon over him as he walked over to Eren and pinched his cheek.

“I’m glad you’re so happy, I was worried I had made you uncomfortable”.

“Not at all! I’d love to meet the woman that raised you”, Eren paused, placing his hand over Levi’s and pulling it from his cheek to intertwine their fingers. “What’s her name?”

“Kuchel”, Levi said.

“How old is she?”

“In her early fifties”, Eren mentally did the calculations, realising she must’ve had Levi when she was very young. Eren wondered about Levi’s father, never recalling Levi mentioning him. Then again, maybe there was a reason for that. Would it be foolish of him to ask about it? Regardless of whether it was or wasn’t, he still asked.

“And… Your father?”

Levi stared blankly down at Eren before he breathed out through his nose. “What about him?”

“You’ve never talked about him before…”

“And why do you think that is Eren?” Levi’s voice was rather bitter and cold, Eren was aware that he was treading in dangerous waters.

“It… Could be a number of reasons…”

“I’ve never met him so I wouldn’t know”, Levi bent down so he could be at eye level with Eren, watching the boy’s eyes swell with realisation and then a look of embarrassment filled his features. Levi didn’t know anything of his father, and he never really asked his mother because he had a feeling she’d know as much a he did. Eren apologised quietly to Levi who frowned and nuzzled his head against Eren’s as if to tell him not to worry about it. He wasn’t bitter about it because he’s never met the man to begin with. Why should he waste his time feeling resentment towards a man that never gave enough of a shit to be with the girl he got knocked up?

“Well… Tell me about her... Your mom”, Eren changed the subject and Levi exhaled. He appreciated everything his mother has done for him, but he was never close enough with her that he regarded her as anything else but his family by default. He has never told her that he loved her and when he was young, he held a great distaste for her because she was almost never home, trying to balance three jobs in her daily life while trying to raise her son. For a period of time Levi hated her just because she allowed herself to keep him. It was very unreasonable of him, he knew that.

“She’s almost completely opposite to me”, Levi stated as he ran his fingers over Eren’s knuckles. “She’s kind, considerate and compassionate. But she’s very quiet and private”, he felt Eren lean closer and press his forehead to Levi’s. “I think she’d like you”, Levi added as he looked into Eren’s eyes affectionately, unable to hold himself back from gently pressing his lips to Eren’s in a brief peck.

“I’m sure I’ll like her”, Eren grinned as he gave Levi another kiss, pulling him closer and falling back onto the bed with Levi on top of him. They stared at one another for just a few moments before Eren pulled Levi down to hug him tightly, Levi wrapping his arms around Eren’s body as they embraced. “Can I please spend the night?” Eren muttered softly, the same request he always asked, but somehow this time was different from the others. He just wanted to be with Levi for the night, just hold him and feel his body against his own. Just for one night at least.

“Okay”, Levi breathed to which had Eren stunned, withdrawing from Levi to grasp his face in his hands and look at him. Levi melted into Eren’s palms, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure as he sighed. There was nothing sexual about the situation and Eren was actually fine with that, because right now, he didn’t need physical intimacy to feel the chemistry they had.

__________

Christmas day was no longer about ‘Christmas’ to Eren. It was now just Levi’s day. Eren made Levi pancakes that morning before Levi woke up, which was around 5 am since Levi naturally was an early riser. Ever since the first night Levi let him stay, Eren has been gradually getting granted the opportunity to stay more nights.

Eren was able to find out what Levi did in the morning, which was ultimately… Nothing. He didn’t have any breakfast at home which was something Eren made sure to change and was happy to discover that Levi enjoyed pancakes and tea. He had his tea with no milk and no sugar, which Eren could not understand, but he still made it for Levi.

Levi usually went to work around 8 am and Eren made sure to get up in time to greet and make food for him. Levi had proven to be the better cook however, and Eren’s attempt to serve Levi his breakfast ended up with Levi taking over while complaining about how much of a mess Eren had made.

Today, though, was going to be Eren’s turn to make the food by himself. He wanted Levi to have a good morning, preferably with breakfast in bed, but Eren couldn’t bargain that Levi wouldn’t wake up just from Eren opening the cabinet to get out a pan. Levi was a very light sleeper, if he ever slept at all. He pretended to sleep a lot of the time when Eren was here because the first time Eren woke up to see Levi wide awake, he grew rather upset thinking his presence kept him up, when it was actually just Levi’s insomnia that kept him awake.

Eren had successfully made one pancake perfectly, after trying twice before which ended up in a broken lump, so Eren ate them. He wanted Levi to have perfect pancakes. He wanted to make this day as perfect as he could for Levi, who seems to have never had a ‘perfect birthday’ before. Eren was determined to make every birthday a perfect day to the best of his ability.

Eren was on his third pancake when he felt arms snake themselves around his waist which caused him to flinch and nearly drop the pan. Levi pressed his lips into Eren’s shoulder before humming out a raspy ‘good morning’. Eren swooned silently at the sound of Levi’s voice dropping a few octaves lower as it did every morning.

“Don’t intervene, I’m determined to give you a good birthday batch of pancakes”, Eren said confidently as he carefully flipped the pancake over, a soft gold shading the other side which made Eren feel incredibly triumphant.

“I’m not stopping you”, Levi breathed as he pulled away from Eren and walked over to the island set in the centre of the kitchen, gazing at the dirty dishes he felt a severe urge to clean.

“I made you some tea”, Eren nodded towards the cup that had been cooling for the past five minutes and Eren prayed to god that it wasn’t too cold to irk Levi. Though, even if it was below the preferred temperature, Levi picked it up from the rim and sipped on it before muttering a soft ‘thank you’ to Eren.

Eren finished the pancake and set it on top of the other two he had made, Levi making his way over and beaming at them. It wasn’t obvious, but Eren knew Levi was pleased, and that made him happy. Eren turning off the stove and turned to Levi with a large grin and glint in his eye. Levi knew exactly what he was going to do, and he opened his mouth to reject his attempt but Eren had already started to sing before he could get a word out.

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Levi! Happy Birthday to you!” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi who stiffened and groaned at the song, but genuinely, he was extremely happy. He was so happy he could barely contain it. He wanted to kiss Eren all over the face in thanks, and he wanted laugh from how happy he felt. He couldn’t recall a time he’s actually ever felt so… Happy.

Eren gave Levi a kiss before pulling back, turning to pick up the plate of pancakes to hand them to Levi with a cheery smile. Levi looked down at the food Eren had made for him and he couldn’t help himself as a massive smile spread across his face and he accepted it from him, watching Eren’s eyes show a sense of surprise.

“Thank you so much baby”, Levi hummed as he leaned up to peck Eren on the mouth and walked to sit at the island after picking up his tea. A pet name. Eren wanted to faint again just because Levi smiled so widely at him and called him _baby_. That’s never happened before.

“Merry Christmas Eren”, Levi said as he retrieved a knife and fork to eat his pancakes. He didn’t roll them up like normal people would, because that was too messy, even though he didn’t put any syrup with it, just cinnamon and sugar. Eren blinked a bit before he grinned and thanked Levi. “Happy Birthday”, he said again, and Levi gave half a smile as he silently at and looked at the dirty dishes then back at Eren in expectancy.

Eren already understood what he had to do as he quietly rolled up his sleeves and turned on the water to start washing. By the time Eren had finished, Levi was already upstairs getting dressed for the day. Eren pondered about how the encounter with Levi’s mother would play out. What should he do? How should he address her? Should he wait for Levi to introduce him? What if he embarrasses himself or Levi? Should he hug her, shake hands or none of the above?

 After meeting Levi’s mother, Eren planned to go see his own family for Christmas. He didn’t want to leave Levi on his birthday, but he couldn’t not see his family.

Eren was trying to convince Levi to join and meet his parents but Levi seemed very, _very_ reluctant. Meeting the parents of your lover all in one day was a lot, but Eren wasn’t exactly scared of bringing Levi with. He wasn’t embarrassed of him, and he wasn’t ashamed to announce they were together. He was proud of his boyfriend, no matter how socially challenged he may be.

He was glad to have waited.

Eren went upstairs to change into his outfit for the day. Levi was dressed in casual clothing which told Eren that meeting his mother wasn’t supposed to be over the top formal. “Is she a neat freak like you?” Eren asked and Levi glanced at him with narrowed eyes. Eren knew Levi _hated_ being mocked about his cleanliness obsession, but he still teased him.

“No”.

“Then where did you get it from?”

Levi shrugged as he walked out the room. Eren slowly changed into his own clothes, going with simple black slim fit jeans and a green long sleeved shirt, taking a coat for when they leave, along with a pair of black combat boots. Eren had no idea where they were going to see her, but he didn’t really have to worry about that did he?

As far as gifts go, Levi never gave him the chance to go present shopping. He told him repeatedly, he did _not_ want anything. That Eren being with him was all he needed to be satisfied. That wasn’t going to stop Eren from going out later to buy belated gifts. His parents expressed they were displeased that he wasn’t going to be there in the morning for unwrapping gifts, but he explained the situation and they reluctantly relented. He just hoped they wouldn’t use this against Levi, because it was never his choice that Eren wouldn’t make it for that.

Eren went to the living room and sat with Levi on the couch, leaning his head on Levi’s shoulder as they watched some documentary about the Bermuda Triangle. Their pinkie’s curled around each other as they watched silently, finding the documentary rather interesting. Eren glanced at Levi whose eyes were fixed on the television, Eren finding his concentrated expression rather cute. When you got passed the harsh exterior he displayed, Eren was happy to learn that Levi was a very fascinating person. Eren loved every second he spent with Levi, knowing there was always something new he could unravel about him that would no doubt make him fall even more in love.

About after an hour of just watching TV, Levi looked at his watch and sighed out. “We should head out”, he looked at Eren who smiled at him and leaned closer to place a soft kiss on Levi’s lips who returned the favour before he stood up from the couch and pulled Eren up along with him.

Levi didn’t drive that much, and in the time that Eren has been with him, he’s only driven in Levi’s car a handful amount of times. Eren sunk in the passenger seat once he had gotten in, waiting for Levi do start the car and begin driving to wherever they would be going to see his mother.

“She does know we’re coming, right?”

“She knows I’m coming, yes”.

“You didn’t tell her about me?”

“No”.

“To surprise her?”

“Not particularly. I don’t call, she just knows I’m coming because it’s the same every year”, he glanced at Eren who frowned slightly. It has become clear to him that Levi is not close in contact with his mother really, which he found odd. He couldn’t imagine only seeing your mother once every year, and that’s all the contact Levi had with her. Eren spoke to his mother fairly often over phone and saw her a few times every now and then.

“How do we know she’ll be there? What if she’s out?”

“She’ll be there, it’s roundabout the same time each year”, Levi glanced at Eren before returning his stare ahead. “Let’s just hope her boyfriend isn’t there today”, he gave a sour smile and Eren’s curiosity peaked as he straightened in his seat and stared at Levi expectantly, waiting for him to evaluate.

“He was there last year, let’s just say it ended much earlier than it usually would”, Levi sighed and Eren nodded slowly, wondering what happened that day. He found it all so interesting yet sad, he hoped he’d be able to get Levi to see his mom more though. Eren felt it was important to stay connected with your parents, one time a year wasn’t enough to give the overview of everything they’ve been through over time.

“How old were you when you moved out?” Eren asked and Levi scoffed.

“18”.

“Did you want to be away from her that badly?” Eren asked.

“Yes”, Levi said honestly, giving Eren a rather forlorn expression. “Look, she wasn’t a bad parent, really she wasn’t, it’s just that… I didn’t feel like I was connected to her in anyway. It felt like I was living with a stranger and I resented her because she was hardly ever there for me. It’s harsh of me, I know, but that’s just what I felt. So, I wanted to be away from her as soon as I was legally allowed”.

 “She’s still your mother Levi”.

“I know”.

“I think you should give her a chance, actually fall into a place where you’re on equal grounds and can talk to each other”.

“Eren, I know”.

“Sorry, I’m lecturing you”, Eren smiled sheepishly to which Levi shrugged one shoulder and looked over at Eren with a crooked smile. He didn’t mind being lectured anymore. He was so different to how he was just a year ago, and to be honest, he was glad. He was glad to have Eren with him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to manage without him henceforth.

“Don’t worry about it”.

The two made idle conversation while Levi drove for another twenty to thirty minutes before they pulled up outside an apartment complex, Eren looking out at it. He assumed this was where she stayed, it looked a little rough but Eren wasn’t going to judge since he lived in an apartment like this as well. Levi switched off the car and leaned back in his seat, looking over at Eren with a frown.

Now suddenly, nerves filled Eren’s senses as he looked at Levi, reaching his hand over to take Levi’s. He shouldn’t be nervous, he was sure it’d be fine, but he couldn’t help it. He wouldn’t know how to cope if the parent of the person he was so undoubtedly in love with didn’t like him. He wanted her to like him, he wanted his possible future mother-in-law to like him. A bit of a far fetched hope but he wanted to dream on as much as he possibly could.

“You’ll be fine”, Levi reassured and kissed the top of his knuckles before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the lips. Eren weakly kissed back before Levi withdrew and smiled gently to him. Eren loved Levi’s smile so much and was so glad that he was able to make Levi do it more often.

They both climbed out of the car and Levi walked to join Eren’s side, gently taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. They looked at one another for a moment before Eren leaned down to kiss Levi’s lips briefly and mutter a soft ‘I love you’. Levi almost caught himself reciprocating those words, but he bit his tongue.

“I like you… So much”, Levi actually blushed to which Eren giggled and nuzzled their noses against one another.

The two eventually started to walk to the complex, Eren mainly following Levi wherever he walked, going up a few stairs until they reached the third floor with the number 309 on it. Levi gave Eren a look before he tapped his knuckles on it, burying his nose in the scarf wrapped around his neck. It was cold thanks to the large blanket of snow that surrounded them.

It took a few moments before the sound of footsteps nearing became audible, Levi closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, just as the door cracked open and a woman peeked out. She let out a small chuckle before she opened it all the way, looking at her son at an eye level with an appreciative smile on her lips.

Eren was in awe at how similar Levi looked to her. They had the same eyes and nose, hair jet black with a few silver streaks mixed in, her lips were more full than Levi though, and his features were sharper. “Levi”, she said in a breath before she looked to Eren, her eyebrows raising at him. Eren felt a sense of self consciousness wash over him as she observed him, hoping and praying to god she’d approve of him on sight at least.

Levi wondered how she’d react to the fact that the first ever person he brings to meet her, is a man. He’s never had reason before to tell her of his sexual orientation and he had no idea what he view of homosexuality was. Regardless, if she rejected Eren, she rejected Levi, and he’d have _no_ problem in never seeing her again henceforth.

“Well?” She crossed her arms, glaring at Levi. “Aren’t you going to introduce your guest?”

“Depends”, Levi replied, and she rose her eyebrows at him. “Do you have a problem with him? I’m not making any introductions unless you announce your stance”, Levi coldly informed and she let her arms hang weightlessly at her sides as she gave him an exhausted smile.

“Levi, I’m just fucking glad that someone bothered to see through that attitude”, she remarked in a playful tone and Eren smiled awkwardly.

“I’m Eren! It’s nice to finally meet you!” Eren let go of Levi’s hand and stepped up to her, offering his hand to shake but instead she rejected his offer and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Eren stiffened a bit at the embrace but grinned and enveloped his own arms around her, a sense of reassurance washing over him.

“I hope the place is clean”, Levi said in a low voice as he pushed past them and into the room, Levi’s mother withdrawing to look back at her son making a careful inspection of the inside. “At least your plus one is nicer than you are!” She called after him and smiled up at Eren, stepping aside and gesturing for him to come in.

“I’m Kuchel, it’s lovely to meet you Eren”.

_________

 


	16. Tea and coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets to know Levi's mom.

“So Eren, how old are you?” Kuchel asked Eren as she closed the door.

“Oh, uh, twenty one”, he stated nervously as he clasped his hands behind his back, watching the surprise flush in her face. She was probably thinking about how big of an age gap they had, 14 years was quite the jump, but Eren didn’t really care and its never been an issue for him.

“I see, how long have you been together then? She hooked their arms together as they walked further into her room entering what he assumed to be the living room, Levi looking around like he was searching for mismanagement that he could criticise.

“Reaching the third month”, Eren beamed to himself as he accepted the seat she offered to him, sitting on the couch to which Levi quickly joined him, their hands immediately finding each other and intertwining. Kuchel smiled to them as sat on an individual chair adjacent from them.

 “And how long have you known one another”, she asked, and they looked to one another for a moment before Eren giggled slightly.

“Uh, roundabout nine months”, Eren stated and Kuchel rose her eyebrows. “I uh… It took me six months to actually get his attention though”, Levi closed his eyes for a moment and Eren giggled more. “He was as cold as ice, but I eventually, after many months of patience, managed to breach his wall”.

“I’m impressed”, she nodded once before she asked a few more questions, like what he did, how he met Levi, his family situation and such. “How rude of me, I’m sorry, I haven’t even offered you anything to drink!” She clapped her hands and Levi scoffed.

“We won’t- “

“I think I’d like some coffee please”, Eren interrupted Levi and nudged his side slightly. His mother was so nice so far, he wished Levi wouldn’t be so harsh towards her. Eren wanted to use this opportunity to know his family as best he could. Levi’s childhood was a severely grey area and Eren wanted to learn as much about him as he possibly could.

Levi sucked in a deep breath as he glanced at Eren then looked up at his mother. “Tea”.

“The usual I assume?”

“If you can manage”, Levi gave a tight smile which she returned before she headed towards the kitchen area. Eren jabbed his elbow into Eren’s ribs and gaped at him.

“Levi! Stop being such a pain!” Eren snapped to which his lover just frowned and looked away, Eren glaring and shaking his head. Eren knew the connection between Levi and his mother was bad, but not this bad. He wished Levi would at least try to get on with her, but he was being a prick when she was actually making an effort to get to know her son and his lover. Levi was acting like the younger one in this situation and he hoped to god Levi wouldn’t be this rude when meeting his parents.

“Can you at least _try_ to get on?”

Levi looked at Eren and sighed, leaning closer and pressing their foreheads against one another.

“Alright…”

Kuchel arrived fairly soon with two steaming cups in her hands and the two males accepted them from her, Eren thanking her and nudging Levi to do the same. Levi remained fairly quiet throughout the conversations between Kuchel and Eren, somewhat relieved that they were getting on so well. He kept his hand intertwined with Eren’s before a question popped in his head and he looked up at his mother.

“Are you still with him?” Levi finally speaking seemed to have stunned Kuchel, blinking away her surprise to tilt her head in confusion.

“Him?” She seemed genuinely confused.

“David”, Levi sneered a bit at the name and realisation swelled in her features as she sighed. Eren had no idea who David was, but judging but Levi’s stern expression and Kuchel’s exhausted one, he supposed ‘David’ was someone that the two didn’t seem to see eye-to-eye about. Eren made a brief deduction that this person may be the boyfriend Levi mentioned earlier. Clearly Levi didn’t like him at all.

“I don’t understand why you have such an issue with him”.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes”, Levi gave out a small breath and looked at Eren with a frown. “I’m going to the bathroom”, he remarked as he squeezed Eren’s hand before getting up and leaving the two alone. Kuchel ducked her head a bit as she sighed out, her shoulders noticeably relaxing the moment Levi left the room. Clearly she felt just as uneasy about being with him as Levi did. Eren could hardly believe that these two where mother and son, if they hadn’t looked so similar, he never would’ve believed it.

“David?” Eren asked and she looked at him for a moment before giving a tired smile.

“Yes, he’s been my boyfriend on and off for a long while. Levi has never approved of him”.

“How long have you been with him?” Eren asked, placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. He intended to learn as much about Levi’s family as he possibly could, so asking Levi’s mother was only natural.

“David? Well, we’ve known each other since before Levi and I suppose we only started dating a few years before Levi moved out”.

“Why doesn’t Levi like him?” Eren could imagine why Levi disapproved of his mothers significant other. It could’ve been for an illogical reason, because Levi has a tendency to just hate people for the sake of hating people, but there was also the chance that David really just wasn’t that great of a person. For some reason, Eren hoped it was an illogical reason that he could knock some sense into his boyfriend.

Kuchel merely shrugged.

Judging by her expression, Eren supposed he should back out of the topic. He’d have to get closer to her to learn some things, which made sense since it was their first time meeting. “What was Levi like… When he was a kid?” Eren asked a question that has floated in his mind even before he was in a relationship with Levi. Was he the same? Was he more lively? Was he happier? Was he a cute kid? Was he a troubled kid?

“Levi? Oh, he was… Quiet”, she nodded slowly, squinting her eyes a bit as if trying to remember. “Ever since he was really little he was quite adventurous, curious but overall quiet and reserved”, she smiled lightly as if a memory flashed through her mind. “Loved going outside, climbing trees like most boys did, but he never really involved himself with other kids”.

“So, he was always pretty kept to himself?”

“Exactly. He found a cat once, in the tree at the park and he pulled it out and begged me whether we could keep it. I told him no but, he kept insisting that either we take the cat, or he stays at the park, so I relented. It made him happy, he always said that cat was his friend, his one and only friend and it always made me somewhat sad”, she frowned to herself.

“What was the cat’s name?” Eren asked, never having known Levi actually liked animals, he would’ve imagined Levi complaining about the fur and the mess they would make.

“I believe he named it Ren”, she smiled and looked up at Eren. “I’m sorry, I went off track didn’t I?”

“No, no, tell me more about Ren, I had no idea Levi liked animals”.

“He doesn’t”, she chuckled. “Too much of an issue, messy and inconvenient”, that certainly sounded like something Levi would say. “He seemed to develop his need for order and cleanliness when Ren died, she was hit by a car”, Eren’s face fell sadly at that. He could imagine that Levi’s loss of his one and only friend sorely affected him, since he had no one else to turn to and confide in.

“He seemed to drift after that. He was so cold and blunt I could hardly understand him. It was my fault, I know I should’ve been there for him”, her expression saddened and Eren frowned. It must hurt, to know that your child resents you and the fact that you can’t get through to them must sting like hell. Eren intended to try and fix this situation between Levi and his mother, even though he may be touching in sensitive areas, when has Eren ever relented to that?

“There’ll be more opportunities”, Eren spoke up and Levi re-entered the room, Eren giving him a glance before looking back at Kuchel. “We’ll be sure to visit more than once a year, even go out to dinner or have you over at Levi’s”, he knew Levi was staring at him with a stern expression, acknowledging that Eren was speaking up without consulting his partner first. It didn’t matter if Levi agreed or not, Eren wasn’t going to force Levi to join but Eren was planning on getting to know Kuchel better in the time he and Levi are together, which he hoped would be eternal. He couldn’t have tension between the mother and son at their wedding now could they?

Kuchel seemed a bit stunned but her lips formed a thin smile, like she was trying not to cry. “Y-You don’t have to do that… I-I don’t want you do think you have to do something- “

“It’s necessary, we insist”, Eren looked to Levi whose expression was unreadable, even for Eren who thought himself to be well accustomed to Levi’s variety of moods. He wasn’t showing dismission or anger, but he wasn’t showing relief or reassurance. “I-I’m sorry if I’m speaking out of place”, Eren stammered but Levi exhaled deeply and shook his head, gently patting him on the knee.

“No, no, you’re right”, he glanced at his mother. “It is necessary, but let’s… Take this at a reasonable pace? Yeah?” Kuchel stood up quickly, her eyes flooding with tears of relief.

“Step by step, I agree. I think it’s a good idea”.

Levi gave a small nod and looked at Eren. “We… Should get going”, he said, glancing down at his tea which he barely touched, though he doubted he would’ve drank it regardless, he only seemed to have an appetite for drinks which were prepared by Eren.

“Yeah, we’ve gotta get to my parents place and I’m sure they’d like us to be there as soon as possible”, Eren expressed as he jumped to his feet and clapped his hands. Levi stared up at Eren, not recalling having agreed to the idea of joining to see Eren’s relatives. It was on the table, but they haven’t decided on whether he’d join or not.

“What? We didn’t agree on that”.

“Levi, I’m not leaving you alone on your birthday”, they were perfectly willing to argue about this in front of Kuchel who silently watched, wiping under her eyes at the tears which threatened to spill.

“Eren, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m not the best with meeting people, do you really believe that it would be a good idea to have me meet them on Christmas?”

“You’re gonna have to meet them eventually right? And if I were unsure, I wouldn’t have mentioned you joining. Besides, we’re just going in for a short time. Let them say hi and bye, since they want me to receive gifts”, Eren remembered that Kuchel was still present and watching them and he gave a bright smile, stepping up to her to give her an embrace. “It was lovely meeting you Kuchel! I hope we’ll get to meet up some time soon”, she squeezed him slightly and withdrew, cupping Eren’s cheeks as she stared up at him.

“Look after him, yeah?”

“It comes with the package”, Eren chuckled and she smiled, letting Eren go before she turned to Levi who avoided eye contact.

“Levi”, she stepped up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders with a certain reluctance, unsure whether he’d allow her to touch him or not. There were a lot of times Levi refused physical contact from her but now he seemed to tolerate it. “He’s wonderful”, she said in a low voice to him and Levi couldn’t help but crack a smile, his eyes casting downwards.

“Eccentric and persistent”, Levi said as he glanced at Eren who stood patiently by the wall, giving Levi a small smile. “Stupid and youthful with good intentions and sometimes goes about it in odd ways, but I love him and his eccentricity”, Kuchel smiled as her right palm caressed her son’s cheek, glad to see him finally at peace and in a state of reassurance that he was loved by someone.

“I’m glad you found someone that makes you feel loved”.

“You deserve just as much”, Levi whispered as he placed his hand over hers, leaning into her palm affectionately, something he hasn’t done in such a long time. As cold and blunt as Levi showed himself to be when it came to her, he still wished the best for her. He wanted her to be happy and feel loved.

“Thank you son, but seeing you prosper is the most satisfying sight a mother could wish for. I just want you to be happy, and to see you grow”, she leaned closer and planted a kiss on his forehead before she stepped back.

“I hope to see you and him real soon, he’s a keeper”.

___________

 


	17. Eggnog and Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi meets Eren's parents! Doesn't go exactly as planned though...

It was a rather typical middle-class house. Or rather, right now with all the Christmas decorations, it looked like those cliché homes you’d see in one of those Christmas movies. It looked like it could fit an entire happy family, and that’s exactly the size needed. It was something Levi was very unfamiliar with.

He stared at the loud looking house with a certain type of reluctance, leaning on the side of his car while Eren walked around it to stand beside Levi. There were Christmas lights on the roof and windows, a few Santa’s amidst the blanket of snow on the lawn but the driveway was shovelled neatly as was the path leading to the front door.

“What?” Eren noticed Levi’s lack of speech or movement. Was this his first time going to a Christmas party? Surely not? Though it wouldn’t surprise him… “Are you nervous?”

“Absolutely. Is that even a question? Fuck sakes, what do I say? What do I do and don’t do? Am-Am I supposed to h-hug- “, he winced, “Or… Shake hands? I’ve never gone this far before”, Levi was visibly uncomfortable, and he turned to Eren, running his hands along his arms and squeezing by his elbows. “I-I really don’t think I should impose, I may just make it- “.

“Levi”, Eren cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. “You’re gonna be just fine, okay? Don’t stress. Be yourself but… Friendlier”, Eren smiled sheepishly and paled, placing his gloved hands over his cheeks. It was cute to see him so worked up over the situation, it meant he cared a lot and it caused Eren’s heart to beat erratically in his chest.

“There aren’t that many people there. Just my parents, a couple friends, my sister and Armin with his grandfather”, Eren cupped Levi’s face in his hands and leaned in, kissing his nose delicately. He didn’t want Levi to panic, he was certain that his parents would like Levi since Eren hasn’t been this sure about someone in so long, and he loved Levi so much, surely, they’d be able to see from the get-go since they were usually really good and picking that kinda stuff up.

“Oh, all the more people to impress. Yipee”.

“Levi, really, it’ll be fine”, Eren took his hand and started dragging him along but Levi relented.

“I think I should just go home and pick you up later”.

“Not gonna happen”.

“Eren I really don’t want- “

“Levi, you’re coming and that’s final! You’ll be fine! I won’t leave your side I promise!” Eren sighed feeling Levi’s reluctance simmer down as he quietly followed after Eren. Levi didn’t want to make a fool of himself and he didn’t want to make a fool out of Eren. He felt like he’d fail him somehow just by being in the presence of the people who created the person he adored so dearly. He wasn’t ashamed of being with Eren, but he’d be ashamed if he failed to live up to his parents’ expectations, since Eren clearly had a better relationship with them than Levi had with his mother. It would make Eren happy though, so he’ll just have to smile through it and be polite.

Eren knocked on the door and smiled at Levi who stood slightly beside him, giving him a nervous expression to which Eren mouthed ‘it’ll be okay’ to him. The door was thrown open and the same girl that knocked Levi off his seat appeared, a big smile stretching over her face when she saw Eren. He grimaced a little, forgetting that she and Eren were siblings. He hoped she wouldn’t make this difficult because when she hugged Eren and saw Levi behind him, her face automatically fell, and she sharply withdrew.

“What’s he doing here?”

“Mikasa”, Eren said lowly, taking Levi’s hand. “Please don’t make a scene, it’s Levi’s birthday”.

“It’s Christmas”.

“Yeah, and it’s Levi’s birthday. So, don’t start spouting shit please?” Eren gave her an annoyed expression as he brushed past her and pulled Levi along, Mikasa and him sharing an intense stare as they walked past one another. A few cheers of greeting were sang out as Eren entered the room, hugs being thrown left and right with introductions, Levi pulling on his best polite face and greeting with as much friendliness as he could bundle up. Eventually he got through all the friends and they reached his parents, Eren’s mother, who Levi could see shared the same eyes and shape of face as he beloved, wrapped her arms around him as though she hadn’t seen him in years. Levi couldn’t recall ever having down that with his own mother and it surprisingly made him somewhat… Sad.

Eren gave his father a hug too, who also looked somewhat like Eren, but it was clear most of his features he got from his mother. Eren’s mother looked over at Levi questionably and he assumed it was the right time to introduce himself. He pulled on a polite smile and held out his hand. “Hello ma’am, I’m Levi, Eren’s significant other”, He smiled nervously now, unsure of whether it was okay to say that. What if she didn’t like the fact that he just called himself like that, that she hated her son being gay? Though, it didn’t seem to faze her as she gave a small smile and nodded in greeting, gently taking Levi’s hand and shaking it.

“So, you’re the famous Levi we’ve heard so much about? I know you don’t like to get too close to people, so I suppose I won’t hug you”, Levi’s eyes extended in size as he glanced at Eren, his cheeks turning pink. Is that what Eren said? Well… It was true but… He didn’t want them to think he was some kind of anti-sociable mole rat.

“Uh… Well… If you want to hug me, I won’t decline ma’am”, he smiled sheepishly and without a second to waste, she wrapped her arms around Levi and drew him close against her, Levi awkwardly stiffening before he wrapped his own arms around her. It was unusual to be embraced. Eren was technically the only person he’d allow to do so, so this was very unfamiliar, and he hoped he wasn’t making a fool of himself.

“Oh- And please call me Carla, ma’am makes me sound old”, Carla laughed, waving her hand about dismissively. Levi gave a gentle smile and turned the father who, practically towered him, staring down at Levi through his circular spectacles which made Levi feel uncomfortably intimidated. He lifted his shoulders a bit and scratched behind his neck before questionably offering his hand, unsure of whether this guy was also the hugging type. He was a lot less enthusiastic than Eren’s mother was, firmly taking hold of Levi’s hand and shaking it.

“Nice to meet you Levi, I’m Grisha. I’m more of the hand shaking type”, he offered a polite smile, much like the one Levi produced. He was clearly still observing Levi and it made him all the more nervous.

“I have no problem with that sir…I’m also more for shaking hands, n-not that hugs aren’t great ma’am… I mean… Carla”, Levi retracted and scratched behind his neck, something Eren noticed he did when he was nervous. Eren couldn’t help at how cute Levi was. It was so uncharacteristic of him to act like this and he was loving every second of it. Carla giggled with Eren, clearly, she was liking him at the moment which made Eren and Levi alike feel very reassured.

“Hey Eren! Hi Levi! Good to see you again!” Armin butted in, giving Eren a side hug and just for the hell of it (because he knew it would annoy Levi) he gave Levi a massive bear hug, the older male stumbling back a bit and a scowl embedded itself into his features.

“Oiii, get off”, Levi flicked at the side of Armin’s head, his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides as he refused to hug Armin back.

“Hug me back”.

“No”.

“Come on- Please?”

“No… Get off”, he tried not to swear at the younger male because he knew that wouldn’t make him look good in front of Eren’s parents. It was difficult to hold back though.

“Oh! Eren!” Armin pulled away and turned to face his friend with a wide smile. “Come and open your gifts!” He took him by the wrist and dragged him away from Levi, the two giving each other desperate expressions as the older was left alone with Eren’s parents. Levi recalled Eren promising that he wouldn’t leave his side. He suddenly felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable. He didn’t like being without Eren in this situation, he wanted to follow after Eren but that would be rude wouldn’t it? God, he hated being so polite.

“So, Levi”, Grisha started and Levi’s shoulders stiffened a bit as he looked up at him. “Tell me a bit about yourself? What do you do?”

Ah. Work. His _favourite_ topic to discuss.

“I’m a representative at a management company”, he didn’t want to go too in depth because he always felt it was boring to talk about and was always sure he showed his distaste for his work in the way he spoke.

“Oh, that’s interesting”, Carla hummed, and Levi gave a thin smile as he tried not to scowl at her.

“A representative?” Grisha crossed his arms. “Even though you’re socially challenged?” His direct questioning of Levi’s disability of socialisation made his eyes widen in surprise and it seemed to stun his wife as well. She scolded her husband who merely glanced at her before looking at Levi again. Levi didn’t know how to respond to that, his face reddening in shame as he looked down.

“I don’t see the point in beating around the bush”.

“I understand sir… Yes, I am a representative despite my… Disadvantage in being socially awkward… I make good points in areas needed with my knowledge in the field. I don’t need to be nice to get my point across”, Levi said firmly, looking back up into Grisha’s eyes.

“How about we talk about something else”, Carla insisted with a clap of her hands. “I believe it is your birthday today?”

“Yes, it is”.

“Well a very happy birthday Levi!”

“Thank you”.

“How old are you?”

“Thirty-five”, Levi witnessed as the smile dropped from Carla’s face into a look of surprise. Even though Levi was just stating the facts, he felt like he did something wrong. His shoulders stiffened, and he looked between the expressions resonating on their features.

“Is… There something wrong?” Levi asked awkwardly, and Carla pulled her smile back up while shaking her head at him.

“Oh! I’m sorry no! I was just stunned! You look so much younger!”

“I see”, Levi squinted a bit, not really finding sincerity in that response. “I know it’s a bit of a shock to recognise the gap”, Levi said, and Carla waved her hands through the air dismissively. There was still something clearly off and it made him feel very uncomfortable.

“Levi!” Eren came to save the day as he held out a mug with a creamy looking liquid inside. Levi caught a whiff of the substances and he winced at the detection of a _ludicrous_ amount of sugar and rum. “Have some eggnog!”

“Eren… I can smell the rum… I’m driving”, Levi declined and Eren pouted, holding it in front of Levi’s nose as if tempting him to take it.

“Come on! Just one sip!”

“I’m not going to”, Levi declined again and Eren whined and took a sip of the drink, his face scrunching a bit. Carla hooked her arm with Eren’s and smiled up at him, asking whether he liked his gifts or not, the two enveloping themselves in small talk to which Levi just stayed silent and observed the natural way they spoke to one another.

“Hey Levi, I got something for you too!” Armin waved the older male over, his eyes widening a bit as he slowly made his way over and left Eren with his parents. He felt much more relieved when he was out of that environment, they were just far too intimidating, and he felt as though he were suffocating in their presence.

Armin tossed a small box to Levi, observing how the blonde grinned wickedly to him. He frowned and slowly tore the snowflake patterned box and rea the side of the box, his eyes narrowing in disbelief and pure annoyance before he pulled his hand back and punched Armin in the shoulder. “Are you fucking serious?!”

“What!” Armin laughed loudly. “I thought it might help!” Armin insisted as he looked down at the box of Viagra in Levi’s hands. “It was either that or a slutty nurse outfit”.

“Fuck off”, Levi couldn’t help the small curving of his lips as he looked down at the box then up at Armin who picked up another gift bag and held it out to him. Levi blinked again, narrowing his eyes in suspicion to which Armin picked up and held up one hand in defence.

“It’s not a slutty nurse outfit!” He insisted, and Levi slowly reached out and accepted the bag, glancing in and subconsciously allowing a smile to transcend over his features, holding the bottle by the handle and reading the label. “I didn’t really know what you liked other than that so… I thought maybe you’d like some gin”, he gave a sheepish shrug as Levi rose his gaze to meet Armin’s.

“Thank you, Armin… That’s really… Nice”, Levi didn’t really know how to respond due to his lack of experience with receiving gifts for his birthday. He didn’t know what he had to do when receiving these either, was there some sort of protocol that was meant to be followed? Was he supposed to hug him? Levi liked the gift, imagining being at home and having Eren prepare him a nice g&t one late evening after a stressful day when only one at the bar wasn’t going to cut it. That seemed pleasurable.

“You seem unsure…”

“Do I? I’m not quite sure what I’m meant to be doing? Are you expecting me to burst into tears, grovel and weep about how thankful I am?”

“I mean, that would be nice”.

“Not happening. I appreciate the gift though, sorry if I seem ungrateful. I’m unused to this sort of thing”, Levi said honestly as he slipped the bottle and the pills into the bag, holding it at his side as his eyes shifted about in discomfort, now swaying to where he just was with Eren, taking notice that he and his parents were nowhere in sight.

“So, Levi!” A new face called out and joined Armin’s side. It was one of Eren’s friends, he couldn’t recall their name.

“I heard you were like decades older than Eren. I didn’t know he was into the sugar daddy shit”, that comment had Levi raising his eyebrows. Sugar daddy? Levi didn’t consider himself to be a sugar daddy, the only quota he filled was the fact that he was older than Eren. Eren wasn’t fond of Levi buying him things at all, besides, Levi didn’t like going shopping regardless, so no money was spent on the kid unless they went on a date that was paid half-half between them. Also, Levi didn’t do nice things to fuck Eren, they didn’t have sex. Levi grunted at that, it wasn’t like he was enjoying not sleeping with his incredibly attractive significant other.

“I’m not his sugar daddy”, Levi said blandly.

“Aren’t you like a male cougar to him?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Conny, I think now is a good time to shut up”, Armin slapped his hand over the other male’s mouth, halting any other words that were about to emit from his lips. Levi looked around again in search for Eren but still couldn’t locate him. He now was beginning to feel uncomfortable, even with Armin who he was fairly accustomed to, this was still completely out of his own comfort zone.

“Where’s Eren?” Levi asked out oud but the responses he got were a few shrugs.

“Is someone over protective?” Conny spoke again and Levi now decided that this person was just a plain idiot and he didn’t like him.

“Shut up”, Levi responded and looked around more, suddenly hearing a door slam open and Eren finally emerged into the room, his face reddening in pure anger. Levi’s first reaction was confusion then it turned into minor concern. Eren walked straight up to Levi and grabbed him by his upper arm, beginning to drag him towards the front door. “What’s happening?” Levi asked perplexed.

“We’re leaving”.

“So suddenly?” Armin called after them and Eren scoffed in response as he pulled the front door open and nudged Levi in front of him. He was clearly fuming, and it stunned Levi to see him in such a state, there were only a few handfuls of times Levi has seen Eren so infuriated and now that he actually gave a shit about how he felt, this was incredibly worrying.

“Eren hang on!” Carla called after then, but her son merely shook his head and pushed Levi towards the car before he could make any effort to look back at the older woman. “Honey let’s talk about this!”

“We’ve talked more than enough, and I think I’ve made myself _very_ clear”.

“As have we”, Grisha appeared in the doorway, crossing his arms firmly as he stared at Levi who confusedly pulled the door open and slowly got into the drivers seat. He was completely left in the dark right now, what was happening was beyond him… It had reached him that they had come to a disagreement, however he had no idea what about… Whatever it was, it clearly pissed Eren off to hell…

The way that Grisha scorned at him made his skin crawl though…

______


	18. Ice and hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to build a snowman?

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit lost, what just happened back there?” Levi finally bundled up enough will to address the elephant in the car. Eren has remained quiet the majority of the drive, his elbow on the door as he stared glumly out the transparent window. Levi didn’t take pleasure in the silence that has swallowed up the space around them; Eren was too quiet and it bothered him. Ever since he met Eren, his quiet life burst with life and noise that he didn’t ever want to risk losing, so this silence right now was very concerning, seeing as most times when Eren was pissed off, his mood would only last a few minutes before he insisted on a compromise, but he hasn’t spoken at all the past twenty minutes. Levi had no idea where he was driving to, at this point he was just following the road wherever it took him, too consumed by his aching concern for the younger male in the seat beside him.

“I’m sorry”, Eren finally navigated his eyes to look in Levi’s direction. “This was supposed to be a perfect birthday for you, yet all I’m doing is acting like a stuck-up child”.

“Oh Eren… You always act like one though”, Levi cooed in attempt to lighten up his lovers mood at least a bit, and he seemed to have succeeded as the corners of Eren’s lips twitched upwards and he sunk into his seat. Levi was getting better at this comforting thing, he never really knew what to say in these situations, but he always figured the best way to go was to make Eren laugh or smile. “Care to fill me in though?” Levi added and Eren stayed quiet for a second, numbly twiddling his thumbs.

“You don’t have to worry about it…”

“I’m not particularly _worried_ per say, I’m just curious as to what could’ve riled you up like that?”

“I don’t want to talk about it”, Eren huffed and Levi pursed his lips as he glanced at Eren before focusing ahead again. He wouldn’t force Eren to tell him now because that would probably progress into an argument neither of them wanted to have, though Levi knew he would need to find out eventually.

“Is this what Armin gave you?” Eren changed the subject as he picked up the gift bag and peered inside at the bottle of gin.

“Yeah, he said he didn’t know enough about me to know what I liked, so he stuck with the gin”, Eren let a small smile surface his lips as he peered in again and reached down to pull out the additional box of pills while raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Now this I like”.

“I’m sure”.

“We should remember to use these at some point”, he shook the box keenly as he rose his eyebrows suggestively at Levi.

“I have no trouble getting it up, thank you very much”, Levi narrowed his eyes at the road and Eren chuckled beside him as he slowly slipped the pills back into the gift bag and placed it in the backseat before relaxing in his seat.

“I don’t really know what you’d like to get either…” Eren thought out loud and Levi scoffed a bit.

“I have you, what else could I possibly need?” Levi said bluntly as if it were just damn facts, meanwhile Eren was trying not to have a fucking heart attack from how cute that comment was. This man was so cruel. He was cruel, and he wasn’t even aware of it. How could such a cold man be so soft in reality, the way he spoke made Eren swoon and melt all at once even though half the time Levi lacked that sense of romance. Though, he was romantic without realising it.

“I love you”, Eren couldn’t help himself as he said it, leaning his face closer to Levi’s and pecking him on the cheek.

Levi’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he stopped at a red light.

“Happy Birthday Levi”.

“Merry Christmas Eren”, Levi responded as he followed the road in the direction of his home. Soon enough they reached his house and got out simultaneously, the energy seeming to have returned to Eren as if there was no confrontation at all. Eren leaned down for a moment to tie his shoelaces before he skipped after Levi and took his hand which stopped him from going any father towards the house.

“What?” Levi frowned as he observed the wide grin that stretched over Eren’s features, indicating that he had some sort of idea in mind.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Eren asked in a sing-song voice and Levi instinctively cringed as he recognised the tune.

“Fuck off”.

“Come on, let’s go and play!” He tugged Levi by the hand towards the front yard that was plummeted in snow.

“Stop”.

“I never see you anymore! Come out the door, it’s like- “, Levi cut him off by placing his hand over Eren’s mouth, staring at him sternly. It was amusing to say the least, but snow was messy, it could get mixed in with all sorts of bacteria then they’d be getting it on their gloves which could get soaked and it can cling to their boots and trek more filth than necessary.

The one hand that was behind Eren’s back suddenly swept forward and Levi was smacked with a ball of shaved ice, which caught him completely off guard as he stumbled and away from Eren. That was certainly unexpected, and he wasn’t given much time to retaliate as another snowball hit his chest.

“Do you wanna build a snowman…” Eren backed away before his kneeled to bundle more ice in his gloved palms. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman…” Eren pulled his hand back and tossed another at Levi, to which the older male dodged.

“You’re dead”, Levi snapped as he started marching towards his younger boyfriend.

“Okay bye!” Eren threw his last snowball in Levi’s direction, but failed miserably as he turned to run away from him, the two now chasing one another in front of Levi’s neighbourhood. It of course ended with Eren face down in the snow and Levi sitting on his back, waving bluntly at the people that walked past.

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes…”

“You promise not to do it again?”

“No”, Eren chuckled and Levi scooped up some snow and dropped it on Eren’s head, the brunette squealing out about the cold temperature. “Okay! Okay yes!”

“You want me to get off?”

“I can get you off, if ya know what I’m sayin’”.

Levi rolled his eyes and did it again with another snowball which made Eren whine. “Yes please get off of me daddy”.

“Eren don’t call me that”, Levi frowned as he stood up, grabbing Eren’s upper arm and hoisting him up onto his feet, Eren’s teeth chattering as he stared at his older boyfriend.

“I’m cold, warm me up papi”.

“I should just fucking leave you outside”.

“Alright, I’m sorry Levi”, Eren wrapped his arms around Eren and nuzzled his cold nose into Levi’s scarf, inhaling the smell of him. Levi dragged Eren into the house and stomped his feet on the doormat to rid himself of the majority of snow that stuck to him. “I can make us some hot chocolate”, Eren shrugged off his jacket and removed his scarf, but Levi observed the damp spots on his shirt where his body was pressed into the snow.

“I’ll make it, you should take a shower and warm up”, Levi said.

“No! You should just relax and let me do all the work, I want you to be totally relaxed!”

“I’ll be totally relaxed when you’re warmed up, I don’t want you to get sick for my sake”, Levi chuckled and placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders, looking up into his eyes. “You’ve already given me a good day so far, just get warmed up and I’ll make us both some hot chocolate, so we can lounge in front of the TV”, Levi leaned up to place a gentle kiss to Eren’s cheek.

“Why don’t you shower with me? Then we can both get warmed up”, Eren hummed deeply into Levi’s ear which sent shivers rattling down his spine. He wanted to agree, he truly did though he was frustrated when he found himself hesitating because of his commitment.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea…”

“I think it would be a great birthday present… A birthday present only I’m allowed to give you. This can be your Christmas present to me”, Eren chuckled deeply and Levi leaned his forehead against Eren’s shoulder.

“I already told you that you didn’t need to get anything for me”, Levi denied and looked up at Eren with a small smile. “Go take a shower okay?” Levi kissed him on the cheek again and left him to go to the kitchen while Eren stood at the front door, his eyes watching Levi walk off. He sighed and leaned back on the door while toying with the collar of his shirt, a growl escaping his lips.

He was irritated. Not because Levi rejected his offer, because of what his parents said, and Levi actions proved them wrong just like that. Eren scoffed and made his way towards the stairs glumly, running his fingers through his hair. It was the age difference that irked them, saying that he might be getting manipulated by Levi because he was so young and vulnerable, that he was trying to get sex out of him because he was a young man. Especially with the huge difference in personality, Levi being cold and sophisticated and Eren being young and energetic. They don’t even fucking know Levi and they judged him already.

Eren slowly closed the bathroom door and walked to the basin, raising his head to look himself in the mirror. Levi wasn’t going to betray him, he wasn’t like that at all. They didn’t give him a fair enough chance and his father was refusing to budge, refusing to reconsider that maybe, _maybe_ Levi wasn’t as bad as they assumed. Eren loved him. He wasn’t manipulating him, it wasn’t possible.

If he wanted to do that, he wouldn’t have relented the way he has over the past 6 months, he isn’t capable of doing that. If he wanted Eren for sex, he would’ve used him by now.

Eren’s heart stung and he placed his palm to his chest as he tried not to cry. He was so certain they’d like him… He couldn’t believe they’d be so judgemental of Levi… Well, his mother was willing to budge and think about it but his father…

He couldn’t possibly tell Levi now, he was so worried about them not liking him and if he found out that was the case he’d probably be genuinely upset… It hurt… He didn’t know how he’d be able to refer to his parents from now on… His father was forcing him to choose between them and Levi and there was no way in hell he’d let Levi go…

He looked up at his reflection before he turned away and approached the shower.

Levi placed both mugs on the coffee table and switched on the TV, debating what they should watch. They still had to decide what food they’d have, now he was considering ordering something since he himself was not in the mood for preparing anything. He suddenly felt arms wrap themselves around him from behind and he smiled gently as he leaned his head back onto Eren’s shoulder.

“Have a good shower?” Levi asked and Eren hummed into his neck.

“It would’ve been better if you joined me…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”.

“I love you Levi…” Eren sighed.

“I… I love you too, Eren”.

_________


	19. Cosmopolitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy

“And how’d that go?” Erwin asked as he poured some whisky into a glass and added some ice cubes. Levi found himself rather comfortable when talking to this man surprisingly. They were fairly similar, Erwin didn’t express much of his emotions and always seemed very professional though he had more character than Levi did. He was tolerable, which in Levi’s mind was regarded quite the accomplishment.

“He fucking fainted”, Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin emitted a gentle laugh as he slid the glass to another person at the bar. It was the day before New Year’s Eve and also Levi’s last day of work for the year before he’d have to go next year. Eren took time off work to celebrate the occasion, but Levi figured he may as well come to get his usual drink at the bar despite Eren not on duty. Levi’s accomplishment in being able to say ‘I love you’ to Eren did not go by the young male easily. The shock of hearing it made him faint just as it did when Levi asked if he’d like to meet his mother.

Eren was very emotional about these kinds of things and Levi figured he should stop saying such things to avoid putting the kid’s life at risk. God forbid Levi says something new that Eren finds touching and he faints and snaps his neck. The thought alone was enough to make Levi squirm.

“Sounds like something he’d do”, Erwin agreed while cleaning the inside of a glass with a cloth. Levi was certain the glass was clean by now because Erwin had been working on the same glass for the past fifteen minutes. “At least you two are happy. It’s odd for me to hear you saying something like that. If you had told me you’d be in love like this a year ago, I would’ve laughed in your face”, Erwin closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning back to Levi. “It’s a good change though”.

“I don’t know why I said it”, Levi confessed, balling his hair in his palm and staring sternly at the bar. “It kinda just slipped from my lips, I wasn’t thinking”, this peaked Erwin’s interest.

“What? You don’t love Eren?”

“I don’t know”, he took a sip of his drink and held it up in front of his face, silently swirling the liquid in the glass, the clinking of the ice tapping the sides reaching his ears.

“Well, surely that must mean you do?”

“Why do you say that?” Levi lowered the glass onto the table and eyed Erwin curiously. He wasn’t good with distinguishing this new array of emotions and getting advice or insight from other people about it usually proved to be very helpful. He could ask Eren, but that kid was _too_ in touch with his emotions and he doubted he’d understand how Levi felt. Erwin seemed more understanding of Levi’s position. Plus, he was older than Eren was for sure.

“You just saying it suddenly without thinking usually means you love them subconsciously. So when you said it without thinking too much, it usually means you mean it. That’s how it seems to be in my view, maybe you were just repeating his words like a parrot”, Erwin gave him a crooked smile too which Levi sneered.

“I don’t parrot talk”.

“Then you love him”.

“Hmm”, Levi glanced away and lowered his face to rest his chin on the surface of the bar. “He keeps asking me to say it again, ‘in case I was just imagining you said it’”, Levi used hand quotations to indicate he was speaking Eren’s words.

“And do you say it?”

“No, I just tell him I’d say it when I feel it’s necessary”, he huffed out.

“I suppose that’s fair”, Erwin shrugged.

“He doesn’t see it in that way”.

“Of course he wouldn’t, he just wants to hear you say it”, Erwin smiled again and placed the glass down for a moment. “So where is the kid now? Is he at your house?”

“Fuck if I know. I don’t keep tabs on him”, Levi rolled his eyes and took a sip of his gin and tonic, reaching the bottom of his glass. He tapped the edge and looked up at Erwin, silently requesting the man to pour him a second. He didn’t feel like going home yet, strangely enough he wanted to talk to Erwin a bit longer. He adored Eren, but the kid could be a bit overbearing at times, and Erwin was the only other man he could tolerate being near.

Erwin obliged to fill the glass with the concoction and slid it back over to Levi. “I’m not sure whether to be surprised or not. You seem like the kinda guy to be a little territorial over your partner”.

“I don’t see the point”, Levi traces his index finger around the rim of the glass thoughtlessly. “I trust that he isn’t going around doing crap. After all the time he’s waited for me to notice him, that kind proves his commitment”.

“That’s a really good way of looking at it”, Erwin chuckled. “What if he found someone else though? Would you just shrug it off and say, ‘his loss’?”

“Fuck no”, Levi scoffed. “I’d break the fucker’s legs and chain Eren up in my house, so he can’t see anyone else but me”, Levi said blatantly, and Erwin rose his eyebrows in vague amusement. So Levi could be the possessive type if he wanted. He doubted Eren would do that though, Eren seemed like the extremely attached type.

“So you are the possessive type”, Erwin teased a bit, but Levi just glared at him.

“Don’t make any mistake, I’m not possessive, but if he were to betray my trust then I’d be suspicious of what he did in his past time”.

“So you wouldn’t break up with him?”

“That would be too convenient for him. He breaks my trust and gets to go off and fuck whoever he fucking wants freely? Not a fucking chance, I’ll keep him locked away to remind him that the only person he should be looking at is me”, he said with a shrug, like there was nothing wrong with it. Erwin made a mental note to never double cross Levi in anyway.  

“Fair enough I suppose?” Erwin seemed unsure about that response.

A lady came to the bar and requested a cosmopolitan, Erwin gave a small nod and turned away to prepare the drink. A small hum of interested emitted from her and Levi felt a hand brush his upper arm which inevitably made him flinch in surprise and slight annoyance that a random person is touching him, so he turned his head to tell them to keep their fucking hands off until he met the familiar brown eyes that belonged to Petra.

“Funny seeing you here again”, she flirted, and Levi dulled his gaze a bit.

“Not really, I usually come here”.

“Well, I just so happened to come by this place and I wasn’t expecting to see you again”, she ignored his response to her flirt. He wasn’t one to get with someone twice, it was tedious, now however he couldn’t make that call anymore because he was actually in a relationship. He doubted Eren would be pleased with him having sex with a girl he fucked a few months before they started dating. Judging by how emotionally attached Eren was, Levi doubted he’d be pleased seeing him near this girl.

“Perhaps that would’ve been for the best”, Levi took a sip of his gin and tonic, hoping she’d get the memo and fuck off.

“Why do you say that?” She pouted a bit and placed her hand on his shoulder which he slowly rolled his eyes to look at. “I thought the last time we spent the night together was quite riveting”, she smiled to Erwin as he slid her the drink, the blonde male looking over at Levi curiously. This was obviously a very intriguing situation and Erwin had no problem with being an observer.

“I don’t deny it”, Levi bluntly responded, closing his eyes a bit.

“Wouldn’t another night be satisfying? I’ve got nothing to do and quite frankly, I’m a bit lonely”, her fingers danced over his shoulders and she wrapped her around him while the other hand rose the cocktail to her lips.

“It’s not my problem that you’re lonely. Call a friend”.

“Why don’t you be my friend?”

“Because he’s not interested”, a familiar voice snapped, and the cosmopolitan was tilted upwards, so the liquid spilled over her chin and onto her clothes. Levi immediately stood up to avoid getting any of the contents getting on himself. Petra dropped the glass and cried out in annoyance, turning her head to look at Eren, the male vividly infuriated.

“What the fuck if your problem!?” She snapped at him and Eren glared. “You’re the same bartender from last time! You should get fired for constantly fucking up my drinks”.

“You should get lost for hitting on my boyfriend”, Eren snapped back, clenching fists at his sides. Levi blinked in surprise, still digesting what was going on before he looked at Erwin in confusion. When did Eren get here? He wasn’t nervous about Eren being here because he didn’t do anything wrong, he didn’t play into her hands and he remained faithful. He was just about ready to smack her off regardless because her hands were wandering too freely for his liking.

“Your boyfriend?” She snorted out. “Why the fuck would someone like him go for a stupid kid like you?” She snapped and Eren’s eyes widened a little bit, stepping up and raising his hand to slap her across the face. Levi was quick to react as he caught Eren’s hand before it could reach Petra’s face. Sure, she deserved it, but he doubted the owner of the bar would appreciate hearing Eren had assaulted a customer on his off day.

“Eren, you need to calm down”, Levi said sternly, and his boyfriend’s eyes were on him in a flash, ripping his wrist from Levi’s hold.

“Don’t fucking touch me”.

Levi scoffed at Eren before he turned to Petra. “Petra, I will say you were a good fuck, but I no longer want anything to do with you as I am currently in a relationship with this brat. Refrain from insulting him any further otherwise I will be the one to slap you”, Levi said bluntly, and Petra seemed at a loss for words, roughly opening her purse and toss the money she owed from the drink at Erwin before she stormed out.

“What are you doing here?” Levi turned to Eren who scoffed at his question.

“That’s seriously the first thing you say to me?”

“What else am I supposed to say to you?” Levi asked in confusion.

“Jesus, you’re fucking hopeless Levi”, Eren laughed bitterly with a shake of his head, giving a brief wave to Erwin as he started to march out the bar.

“What did I do?” Levi asked gently as he slowly pulled out his money to pay for his drinks, thinking it’d probably be a good idea to go after his hot-headed partner even though he hasn’t finished his gin and tonic yet. What a waste.

“Good luck”, Erwin chuckled as he accepted the money and watched Levi leave the bar.

___________


	20. Communication and parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is still slow, bless him.

Usually they took a cab. Levi was unused to walking home from the bar… He rarely drove to work, driving wasn’t something Levi enjoyed doing himself, besides, he knew he’d end up going to the bar after work anyway and he wasn’t one to sport drunk driving. Eren walked a few feet ahead of him, his hands stiffly swaying at his sides. Levi attempted to join his side, but he immediately backed out when Eren cast a stern glare his way which forced Levi to slow his pace and trail behind him.

Levi recognised Eren was angry, he just didn’t know _why_. He assumed it had something to do with Petra, so was he annoyed someone flirted with Levi? Levi didn’t reciprocate the action, so he wasn’t at fault… Was Eren angry at him? That appeared to be the case when Eren spoke to him.

It’s at times like these Levi wonders why he agreed to dating this child… He made his head spin, he made Levi regard so many things he hasn’t thought of before and he felt things he hasn’t. He didn’t like this tightness in his chest when Eren appeared happy at something he did, he didn’t like the heavy feeling in his head when he worried about the boy and he didn’t like this miniature nagging sensation that lingered in the crevice’s of his mind, this sensation that continues to grow stronger the longer he stayed with this kid. The kid made him feel so alive. He hated it. He refused to leave Eren despite this, the thought of leaving him at this point seemed inconceivable.

He wondered momentarily whether Eren felt this too. Did he experience these emotions like Levi did? Was it normal to feel this way about the person you’re involved with? He wanted to ask Eren but now didn’t seem to be the appropriate time in doing so. He’d have to ask later… Depending on how things turn out. He hoped Eren wasn’t mad at him, but he figured that was wishful thinking.

They eventually reached Levi’s street and he finally picked up his pace to walk ahead of Eren, the male moving a bit so Levi could pass him, shifting his body to the side as if to avoid their skin from touching one another. This somewhat disappointed Levi.

The door was unlocked and opened, Levi holding it for Eren to slip in before he followed after, kicking the door shut and locking it. Eren stood at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on Levi in expectancy, but Levi have no idea what he was waiting for. Was he supposed to say something? He placed the keys on the table and looked up at his younger boyfriend hesitantly, as if worried anything could set him off.

“Well?” Levi spoke, drowning in the silence.

“Well?” Eren sneered with a roll of his eyes. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“I’m trying to figure out what you expect me to say…”

“Do you have any idea why I’m upset right now Levi?” Eren questioned as he leaned back on the wall near the stairs, his eyes slightly narrowed.

“Because… Of Petra?”

“Mmm”, Eren gave a brief nod, as if agreeing to something and expecting more to be said. Levi assumed this meant his partner was angry about more than one thing, he felt a little pathetic for not knowing what was expected of him, but also slightly annoyed. He didn’t think he’d done something wrong but also it seems Eren forgets that Levi was inexperienced with this sort of thing…

“Because she flirted with me?”

“Yeah”.

“But I didn’t flirt back”, Levi stated and Eren closed his eyes while raising his hand to his hair, running his fingers through his brown locks.

“Levi… It’s not about that”.

Levi was confused. “Then what’s the matter?”

“It’s not that you didn’t flirt back, it’s that you _allowed_ her to flirt with you”, Eren opened his eyes to give Levi a serious expression and the older male frowned a bit before tilting his head to the side. Allowed her? He didn’t exactly give her the okay to continue speaking to him, she just continued while Levi spoke bluntly.

“I don’t understand… People flirt with you a lot as well”.

“But Levi”, Eren gave a cynical smile. “I dismiss them and tell them I’m in a relationship. Petra would _not_ have known you were taken unless you told her, which you didn’t”, Eren pointed out and Levi lowered his eyes a bit. “She flirted, and you let her carry on, you let her run her hands all over you and you didn’t tell her to stop. _That’s_ why I’m pissed”.

“She just took the initiative and did all that, I didn’t necessarily consent to it”.

“You should have told her not to”, Eren tried to keep a steady tone, reminding himself that Levi was slower in this area than most. “And instead I just… I lost my mind with jealousy. Watching a woman you slept with touching you and speaking to you like that… I could’ve killed her, but she didn’t know you were unavailable because you failed to inform her, so instead I insulted her and tried to hit her…” Eren crossed his arms. “It shouldn’t have come to that”.

“I have no interest in her in that regard anymore”, Levi scoffed a bit, trying to reassure Eren but it seemed to do the exact opposite.

“Levi”, Eren covered his face with his hands. “How can I explain this in a way that you’ll understand?”

“I understand”, Levi said slowly. “I shouldn’t have let her touch me”.

“Okay yes, but don’t misinterpret that as ‘next time someone touches me I should break their hand’, that’s something I want to avoid. I want you to understand this properly”, Eren walked towards Levi and placed his hands on the older males shoulders, looking down at him seriously. “Levi, I don’t want to fight like this because we misunderstand each other. In order to get this to work, we need to communicate”.

“I’m talking to you right now though”.

“That’s not what I meant”, Eren shook his head with a smile that looked a lot like a frown. “I don’t want anyone touching you and talking to you like you’re up for grabs”, Eren said slowly, his hold on Levi’s shoulders tightened a bit. “You belong to me and only me”.

“Don’t talk to me like I’m an object or like we’re married”.

“We will be married eventually”.

“That’s incredibly presumptuous of you”.

“I’m not letting you go, and I want other people to be aware of that”, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and hugged him close. “We may not be the best couple in the world, but I want to make this work, and in order for this to work we need to understand what we expect of one another. My request to you is that you don’t let anyone get away with treating you like that. Obviously don’t be harsh about it… Just dismiss them… My other request is that you only desire me. I don’t want you to want anyone else but me, I want… I _need_ you to need me”.

“Need you?” Levi repeated slowly as he gently rose his hands to accept the embrace.

“Yes, I want you to need me so much that you can’t bear the thought of not being with me”, Eren’s hold on Levi tightened and the other male winced a bit. He pondered that for a second, trying to imagine not being with Eren anymore… It didn’t particularly sit well with Levi if that counted, which was quite extraordinary for him, seeing as he wasn’t one to find discomfort in the idea of no longer being associated with a particular human being.

“I… Uh… Okay”, Levi wanted to punch himself in the face.

“What are you thinking?” Eren withdrew and held Levi’s shoulders to look into his cold grey eyes, which never seemed to expose any of what he was experiencing emotionally. “Am I being overprotective? Am I making you uncomfortable? This is where communication should happen Levi, I don’t want to push you away and give you reason to cheat on me, and I don’t want to sit in this bubble of uncertainty where I can’t understand you”.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at expressing myself”, Levi lowered his eyes a bit.

“That’s why communication is of the utmost importance… I don’t want you to keep to yourself and get bored of me and for you to end up like my parents expect you to…” Levi’s eyes immediately flashed up to Eren’s eyes at that, a miniature frown cracking in his otherwise blunt demeanour. Eren flinched a bit as he heard himself but didn’t evaluate further as a brief moment of silence floated in the air between them.

“Your parents?” Levi finally asked. “What do you mean? What do they have to do with any of this?”

“That’s not important right now”, Eren shook his head dismissively but Levi was not going to back out this time, not like he usually would.

“No, I disagree, I think it’s _quite_ important since you brought it up at a time such as this. What happened to you preaching about communication?” Levi stepped out of Eren’s hold and crossed his arms over his chest while watching Eren with expectation drifting in his gaze. Eren chewed on the inside of his cheek as he considered his options in going about explaining this to Levi without hurting him in the process- Which seemed near impossible.

“My parents…” Eren couldn’t think of a _nice_ way to tell Levi that they didn’t want Eren dating him. “Don’t approve of you”, he said hesitantly, and Levi’s reaction was… Concerning in the fact that he didn’t react at all. He stared blandly at Eren as he digested the information he was provided with before he crossed his arms.

“What does that have to do with this?”

Eren was a bit startled by that lacklustre reply. “It… They… They believe you can’t commit”, He rubbed his arm uncomfortably. “That you’re using me because I’m gullible”, that seemed to milk a reaction as his eye twitched and his lips curled as if to snarl.

“Why?” Levi asked.

“Why?” Eren repeated.

“Yes, why do they think that?” Levi brought his hand up to his hair and balled his locks in a fist, trying desperately to hold back the emotions that were starting to reflect on his face. He ran the brief conversation he had with them in his head, trying to locate the problems he could’ve incidentally stirred. He recalled Grisha being very blunt and cold, but Levi initially assumed that was a normal thing for fathers to be when meeting their children’s significant others. “Did I say or do something to set them off?” Levi asked.

“No, no you did the best you could’ve”, Eren insisted, but Levi had his doubts.

“Then why?” He asked with a tilt of his head before he remembered the reaction Eren’s parents had when he disclosed his age to them. “Because… I’m 14 years your senior?” He asked with a tilt of his head and Eren gave out a small groan. How… Infuriating. Levi didn’t really show it at all, but this wasn’t good information for him to hear at all. How did they get from Levi being unable to tell people he was dating Eren to finding out he was disliked by Eren’s parents?

“They think the giant gap of years means that we have a generation worth of experience between us… Which is true, but the thing that they don’t understand is, your experience with love, and romance and being able to coax someone like a sugar daddy, is so limited that it’s impossible”, Eren shook his head in annoyance as the words left his mouth. “I tried to tell them but- “

“There’s no use in telling them something that hasn’t been proven to them”, Levi interrupted and exhaled deeply. How far was he willing to take this relationship? He looked up at Eren who watched him curiously, waiting for him to continue. Was Levi really prepared for all this trouble? Did he really want to endure all this for a simple boy like Eren, who was so different from him? He could just drop the kid here and return to his quiet life, find a new bar to frequent and pretend this never happened. He could…

“Eren”, he said firmly and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Why don’t we invite them here sometime?” He started and a rather surprised expression flooded his partners features. “Realistically, the only way that they can have a change of heart is if I prove to them I can commit… So it would be best if I invited them over for dinner and spoke to them in a more organised environment… After all… If we’re going to get married someday, it’s only natural I’d have to earn the approval of my parents-in-law, isn’t that right?” Levi gave him a small smile and the younger gaped at him for a really long moment, as if his brain was short circuiting.

“Eren?”

And at that moment… Eren fainted.

_________


	21. Red wine and chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Happy New Year Erwin

“Well, at least he’s consistent”, Erwin chortled a bit as he cleaned the inside of an already spotless glass, Levi watching him boredly. The approach of New Years was prominent wherever you looked. The bottle store prices were through the roof, as were the purchases for fireworks. Eren was going to see his friends for the event and has been begging Levi to join.

You can imagine Levi’s response.

“Consistency is one way to put it, just you wait. This _consistency_ is going to end up getting him fucking killed because just you watch, he’s gonna faint and crack his neck on the stairs or the backrest of a chair! This isn’t good for my heart”, Levi covered his face with his palm and exhaled heavily. He should know by now that Eren was a gentle and emotional person; though Levi had trouble understanding why Eren felt impelled to faint whenever something slightly ‘moving’ happened. Levi had no idea what could be considered moving enough to make him faint… He didn’t want to end up killing his boyfriend, god forbid Eren gets himself killed the day Levi proposes.

Levi’s eyes opened for a second at that thought. Maybe a year back, that random thought would’ve had him reeling in shock, but at this point he couldn’t be surprised by anything. Eren has impacted his life in so many ways he had lost count.

“Your heart? You’re so odd”, Erwin rose his brow at Levi, thinking back to the cold and blunt person he used to know. Was it really the same person? “Never thought I’d hear you say something so compassionate”, he added, and Levi’s eyes narrowed a bit as he leaned back a bit and snarled.

“Now that I think of it. Maybe him killing himself in an idiotic way would be good. True to his nature until the end. I’d be better off without that nuisance in the back of my mind”, he glanced away, and Erwin chuckled in amusement. Levi wouldn’t consider himself a soft person in the slightest, even with Eren impacting him so enormously, Levi was still cold to everyone he met, Erwin was the only other condition… And Eren’s parents of course.

He groaned involuntarily as he gripped his drink and practically chugged the remains before slamming it on the surface of the bar. His neutral mood immediately plummeted at the thought of those people. Brutes. He’d never say this out loud though, he’d lose Eren if he did. Erwin eyed him questionably and Levi picked up on it but didn’t evaluate on his frustrations.

“I’d like some scotch on the rocks, something different”, he spun in his chair and leaned back on the bar as his harsh eyes scoped about the area. Groups of people muddled together, some familiar regulars and others young newcomers. Levi obviously recognised the familiars but never bothered learned who they were. Erwin always said Levi was astonishingly observant but never bothered to develop curiosity in his observations. Levi didn’t care too much for curiosity. Curiosity led him to unlikely places… Like a boy over a decade younger than he was. He grinded his teeth and glanced at Erwin as he slid his drink to him.

“On the house”, he smiled.

“I don’t want your charity”, he snapped at the blonde and took a short sip before his eyes landed on the male that trudged it, shaking his head which had specks of snow fluttering from his person, unwinding the scarf from around his neck as he walked in and over to the bar.

“Should’ve known I’d find you here”, Eren smiled and briefly placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder before he went around behind the bar, giving Erwin a small greeting and heading to the back room. Levi spun around in his seat again and folded his arms over the surface, lazily swirling the glass in his hand and watching the ice cubes bob and clink into the sides.

“Earlier than usual”, Erwin glanced at the clock on the wall and Levi gave a soft grunt in response, already exhausted at just seeing Eren. Eren tended to wear him out like a toddler, not that he minded it really, he loved Eren.

Eren returned to the bar and sighed as he joined Erwin’s side, his eyes going to the glass in Levi’s hand and a frown surfacing his features. “No gin and tonic today sir?” He queried and Levi ‘tsked’ at his calling him ‘sir’. Even if he were just joking, Levi hated formality, it reminded him of work which was something he’d rather not ponder more than required.

“I’m glad those eyes on your face aren’t just there for decoration”, he rolled his eyes and Eren mirrored his reaction.

“Erwin, do you have any idea how I can convince Levi to go with me to a party for New Years?” Eren asked as Erwin finished up on serving his last set of drinks, the blonde male pausing as if pondering before he snorted and gave Eren a stupid expression.

“This Levi?” He pointed to the slumped figure of Levi who glanced between them as he listened to their conversation. Levi’s partying days were over, the last party he went to and will remain so was that house party set up as a ploy for Eren to throw himself onto Levi. It was the turning point for their relationship but that doesn’t dismiss the unpleasant aspects that night entailed.

“Who else?”

“ _Who else_ he says. Are you nuts?” Erwin remarked in bewilderment. “Levi is the last person to go to a New Year’s party”, he stated, and Levi pointed at him in approval and Eren covered his face in frustration. 

“You can have plenty of fun without me Eren. Trust me, I’m going to be in a fucking bad mood the whole way through and you know that. I don’t want to be surrounded by drunk snotty kids, I already have to deal with you and that’s an annoyance as is”, he exclaimed and Eren ducked his head a bit and ruffled his hair to express his deep agitation for Levi’s reluctance.

“I want you there”.

“Boo fucking hoo”, Levi waved his hand dismissively and Eren gave a childish frown as he drew shapes into the bar, Erwin dismissing himself and going into the backroom. Suddenly the frown faded to a cunning expression and Eren pouted a bit however didn’t look at Levi.

“There’s gonna be a lot of drunk people there you know…”

“Thus the reason I don’t want to be there”.

“Some of them might… Get handsy you know… People can be rowdy when they’re drunk… What do I do if I get into some trouble. It’s not like you’ll be there to defend me”, he rose his eyes. Levi’s stare narrowed harshly, and he gripped the glass tightly before he pointed at Eren in a warning manner.

“Jaeger. Don’t you fucking _dare_ pull that card on me. I know you can handle yourself”.

“I could barely handle myself with that guy who came here. I needed you to defend me that time. What makes you think I’m any more capable now?” Eren insisted and Levi placed his drink down and stood up, a serious glare reflecting in his cold eyes.

“Eren. You’re getting on my nerves. I said no. If you carry on, I won’t let you go at all, now shut up”, he hissed and Eren’s disappointed expression seemed to only last a second before a smirk rose on his face, leaning himself forward slightly on the bar with his fingers seductively playing at his lips.

“And if I were to stay with you instead? What would we do?” Clearly he had some risqué thought in mind, hoping that this one night Levi would suddenly convert into some sort of lusting beast. Eren’s attempts to make this sexual did amuse Levi however. He played along.

“I suppose that would be for me to know and you to find out. Assuming you stay with me. Yet you seem awfully determined to attend that party, I won’t stop you from going alone”, Levi ghosted a smirk and seated himself again, taking the glass of scotch by the rim and bringing it to his lips but neglecting to take a sip as he maintained heavy eye contact with Eren.

“I’m reconsidering… Tell me Levi… What would you offer for entertainment?”

“A game”, Levi provided a quick wink and Eren’s eyes widened slightly and his cheeks developed a dark hue to them as he looked around and cleared his throat.

“What sort of game may I ask?”

“Oh you know. Chess”, Levi closed his eyes and tried not to smile. “Perhaps scrabble. The intense games”, he included and opened his eyes to look at Eren’s agitated expression, his heated hue of red turning into a deep glow of infuriation. Of course, if Eren were to stay for New Years, it would certainly be a quieter night than what that party had to offer. A quiet night that would be pierced with fireworks from outside and the possible heavy breaths of Eren as Levi embraced him. Not that he’d actually tell Eren that now.

He took a sip of his scotch.

“You little- “

“Genius. Chess sounds like a lovely way to spend New Year’s if you ask me”, Erwin finally appeared from the confines of the back room, pulling on his jacket and heading around the bar to briefly join Levi’s side, his blue eyes lingering amusingly on his friend before he looked to Eren.

“If you decide to not indulge in Levi’s offer then I must say that I am rather interested myself for a quiet night of chess and scrabble”, he smirked down at Levi who mirrored the expression; the two men seeming to share a moment.

“I’d rather you not”, Eren leaned forward a bit on the counter, his eyes significantly darker than they were just a moment ago. “Even if I’m not with him, I want no other man in that house alone with him. I hope you understand that”, Levi’s lips parted in awe at the sudden flicker of dominance that radiated from his lover, something he so rarely saw in the young adult. It was incredibly attractive.

“Quite well”, Erwin rose his hand in defence and chuckled, seemingly unfazed by Eren’s threat. “Though, a game of chess doesn’t have to happen in Levi’s home, but maybe mine”, he introduced a loophole that amused Levi. He was riling the kid up and Levi approved. He wanted to see more of this aggressive side, as he was more so familiar with the incredibly childish and idiotic side.

“I agree”, Levi insisted and Eren let out a low guttural growl.

“Don’t test me”, Eren snapped and the blonde shook his head and waved him off.

“Don’t worry, I was just joking”, he insisted and Eren slowly removed his hands from the bar and noticed the customer waving him over, his feet slowly beginning to take him to the person,

“I wasn’t”, Levi insisted and Eren halted a bit before he glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend, not speaking but reflecting a look of pure aggression that immediately forced Levi to back out of his joke. Perhaps he should rather steer clear of that behaviour rather than dig into it.

________

Levi stared at the worn out 309 bolted to the door, having stood outside her room for about five minutes now, still debating whether to continue in his aimless pursuit or to just drop it and leave. He scratched the back of his neck and looked around as if he were in a place he knew he shouldn’t be, which in his opinion wasn’t far from the reality. Eventually he did muster enough courage to knock on her door, waiting for about ten seconds before he started to walk away, assuming she wasn’t home.

The door opened soon after he started walking away which made him halt in his walk and turn to see her peering out, their eyes meeting in the middle. It was a tense silence for a few moments before his mother stepped out and brought her hand to her chest as if in disbelief. He didn’t blame her for being like that, he never came more than once a year so him to be here a second time so soon after the first was quite extraordinary.

“Levi”, she breathed out in amazement and his gaze stiffened a bit before he turned completely to face her and walked over to her, giving her temple a light kiss before he entered her house. It was certainly not as clean as it was on his birthday, that was most likely because she prepared for him to visit that day. “Don’t even start, I know it’s untidy”, she interrupted before he even thought to address the issue.

“And it reeks of cigarettes”, he gave her a stern expression, almost appearing more parent-like than his own mother. “Are you smoking again?”

“David smokes, I just… Watch”, she gave a sheepish shrug and Levi rolled his eyes at the mention of David before he walked into the living room and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other while his mother followed and stood at the doorway, staring at Levi with pure astonishment, as if she were looking at a ghost. She was incredibly moved at his appearance, overcome with joy and unable to express it in a way that amounted to how happy she truly was to see him.

“I came to see you… Because I wanted to organise something with you”, he cleared his throat, annoyed by her heavy eyes on him, watching her snap from her daze before she seated herself next to him, looking as if she wanted to touch him but withdrew.

“Organise?”

“I want to… See you more”, he frowned as if troubled. Though Eren already expressed this much to her, he felt it was necessary for him himself to clarify with her that they needed to extend the amount of times they see each other. “My aim for this coming year is to… mend this relationship into a somewhat functional mother-son relationship”, a smile extended over her cheeks and she covered his lips a bit as her eyes welled up. Her emotional reaction reminded him of Eren… So overwhelmed by something that Levi could not relate with getting overcome by. He hoped she wouldn’t faint.

“Did Eren put you up to this?” She sniffled and her words somewhat surprised him, but he maintained a neutral expression.

“Yes and no. He doesn’t know I’m here but what he said on our last visit has made me rather mindful because he’s right”, he glanced aside. “Besides… The only other person who knows me intimately well is you despite our drifting in the past few years… I can’t talk to Eren about this, at least not comfortably, but… His parents don’t approve of me”, he stated and Kuchel flinched in her surprise, a glare appearing on her face as she placed her hands on her hips. She was slightly stunned he was opening up to her like this, but she didn’t dare complain or comment on it. This was the first time she could assist him as his mother and be there for him. It was terribly exciting.

“And why not?”

“They think I’m using him for sex because he’s a decade younger than me”, he glanced aside and Kuchel pursed her lips a bit.

“Well… Are you?”

“What the fuck. No. Of course not. We’ve only had sex once and that was before we confirmed we were dating”, he gave her an offended expression but shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair in stress. “I wanted to wait until I could say I loved him before we had sex again. He’s been really insistent on us doing it, but I wasn’t convinced I was completely in love with him… But I am now. I love him. I love him so much it’s suffocating me. It hurts so fucking bad that they think I’m… I’m using him”, he balled his hair in his fists and leaned over himself, feeling like an entire boulder of weight was lifted from his shoulders. These were things he couldn’t tell Eren and he wasn’t close enough to Armin or Erwin to share this. His mother would never breathe a word of this to anyone, she was too desperate to reconcile to betray him.

Kuchel placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently, Levi giving a heavy exhale.

“What do I do? I want to invite them over one night and try to… Convince them otherwise but I suck at this shit socially. Mother, what do I do? I know this is sudden and you’re as much as a novice as I am in this, but I need to know. How do I get them to approve of me?” He looked up at his mother who smiled at him tenderly, her hand gently touching his cheek as she looked him in the eyes with adoration.

“Levi. The best thing you could do is be honest with them. You have no ill intentions with Eren and that’s all you need to express. Be yourself and show them you are not this cold man with Eren, show them that you don’t use him. If they don’t accept your efforts then, I’ll go to them personally and give them a piece of my mind”, she insisted, and Levi cracked a smile. “I can tell you… Really care for him and as a mother that makes me… So unbelievably happy! I’m so happy to see you so passionate about something”, unable to withhold herself from expressing her unbridled glee, she wrapped her arms around Levi and brought him to her chest. It was a sad fact, but Levi could count the amount of times he’s allowed his mother to embrace him on two hands, he didn’t withdraw though… It felt good.

“He’s the… First person to really love me in all my life I just…” Levi was finding it hard to express himself in a few words rather than a lot, there was… So much he wanted to tell his mother, now that Eren had converted him to changing his view of life, he wanted to tell her everything. Like a dam wall breaking and allowing the gush of heavy waters to crack through.

“What are you talking about?” Kuchel gave a tearful laugh and pulled away, her hands gripping his shoulders as she looked at him. “I’ve loved you since the day you were born. Since the day I found out I was carrying you!”

“Yes well, that’s by default. Mother’s are meant to love their children”, Levi rolled his eyes and Kuchel laughed tenderly before she brushed a few strands of Levi’s hair from his eyes, gazing at her son lovingly. It took so long for this moment to happen… She thought she’d never live to see the day she could joke around heartedly with him like this, being able to hear what was going on in his life… To be a part of it, even if it was brief.

“He’s perfect Levi. I approve”, she smiled, and Levi’s cheeks flushed with colour and he glanced away.

“O-Of course he is… Besides, it’s not like I care for your approval”, he said, and she rolled her eyes at him while she caressed his hair gently.

“I think you care a lot more than you let on”.

“That’s just wishful thinking”.

“Hush Levi, we were having a moment”, Kuchel laughed and Levi couldn’t help but to smile with her, gently taking her hand and kissing the side affectionately, Kuchel stiffening a bit at the compassion her son was projecting… Something she may never have seen him do before now.

“He’s… Childish, immature, passive, emotional, possessive at times, stupidly determined and reckless”, he shook his head a bit before he looked up at his mother, the corners of his lips slightly tilting up before he continued. “But more than anything he loves me…. For whatever reason”.

“And that’s the most important thing Levi. Someone loving you unconditionally and you loving them in return. What you’ve found is something so pure and rare, I’m honestly so proud of you. You’ve done well for yourself son”, she playfully squeezed his cheeks and he frowned at her doing so, raising his hands to hers but she continued squeezing them while cooing. “And to find such a sweet, young and handsome one like that! I’m so glad you have good tastes! Doesn’t matter what gender you love, as long as you love them. My queer little boy!” She allowed Levi to push her hands off his cheeks and he gently rubbed them while he gave a bashful smile. “I want to hear everything Levi, how you found out, how you met, how you started. Everything”, she smiled tearfully again.

“I will. I will. But it would take until next year to tell you everything”, he smirked a bit which she mirrored.

“I have all the time in the world for you Levi”.

___________

“Erwin”, Levi said in a slightly surprised voice as he opened his door and saw the bulky male standing outside with his neutral smile. Levi was alone for the evening, since Eren was still committed to attending that stupid party, not that Levi minded, he was used to quiet festivities. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He gave a smirk and crossed his arms while leaning on the door frame. He and Erwin were something of friends at this point, so there were a few times Erwin has come to his house for the two to indulge in expensive wines and speak about nothing for a few hours.

“Levi thought I’d drop by for a game of chess”, he chuckled, and Levi mirrored his reaction, stepping aside and allowing the male to enter his home. “I’m guessing Eren decided to go out?” Erwin made notice of the house being quiet which obviously meant the young adult was not here, and if he was he probably would’ve been a bit irked that Erwin had come by despite his insistence that Erwin shouldn’t.

“He’s young and ignorant. He’s still at the stupid age where partying is a requirement apparently”, Levi rolled his eyes as he locked his door and walked into his living room while Erwin shrugged off his coat and hung it over the hanger at the door along with his scarf. Levi pulled out two wine glasses and held them up questionably for Erwin to view, the male nodding in affirmation which had Levi smiling. Drinking the expensive wine with a reasonable adult Levi tolerated was quite pleasurable. He loved Eren but it was still a fact that he was just a child, at least he acted like one a lot of the time, so enjoying the expensive wine while embarking on quite conversation was not something Levi could do with his partner. Eren wasn’t even that into wine, and he was far too excitable. Besides, it was nice to talk to someone that didn’t speak as if they were in heat half the time, not that Levi particularly minded Eren doing that.

“Ah yes, I remember those days”, Erwin watched as Levi poured them two glasses of red wine, the two clinking their glasses together in cheers before they took a small sip. “Rather not linger on it”, he chuckled, and Levi nodded in agreement, the two walking to the chess table slowly.

“I’m actually pretty happy to play chess with someone that actually knows how to play”, Levi insisted, and Erwin chuckled as he settled in his seat behind the black pieces while Levi settled for the white. “Eren knows how to play the game but it’s almost useless if your opponent is predictable”, he started with moving a pawn forward.

“I can imagine, Eren seems to be the type who takes the typical route first”, Erwin agreed and the two chuckled a bit before the divulged into idle conversation, playing on while sipping on their wine occasionally.

It ended with Erwin actually beating Levi, the two shaking once Levi admitted defeat before positioning the pieces in their designated places to start again. “I’m quite surprised you haven’t got any plans for the New Year’s evening. I would’ve guessed you’d have a girlfriend to get to”, Levi admitted as they started their new round.

“I had a girlfriend originally, but we actually broke it off this afternoon”, Erwin took another sip and Levi glanced up at him blandly.

“Should I address my condolences?”

“I don’t see a point in doing so”, Erwin shook his head with a chuckle and Levi nodded a bit, unsure how to go about talking with a man who recently got out of a relationship. Was he supposed to be apologetic? Erwin didn’t seem sad, so Levi left it as is. “Which is why I came by, seeing as your company is far better suited”, Erwin insisted, and Levi hardened his gaze a bit as he leaned back and waited for Erwin to make a move.

“You and Eren have the most bizarre tastes in people you wish to spend your time with”.

“Quite the contrary, I think we both have rather good tastes”, he kept his eyes on Levi, as if forgetting they were playing a game to begin with. Levi looked back at him in expectancy, only now noticing the air in the room grew a bit tense, but he couldn’t quite distinguish what was floating about in this atmosphere. “However, it seems Eren managed to succeed better than I have in our pursuits”, Erwin added, and Levi slowly started understanding where this was going. His eyes flickered down to the board.

“It’s your move”.

Erwin glanced down at the pieces before he leaned forward and moved his knight before he sat back again, Levi looking over the table in concentration before he spoke again. “If you’re insinuating something, you should know I’m not interested”, Levi said firmly and Erwin gave a chuckle, the atmosphere suddenly growing lighter.

“I didn’t think you were”, he shook his head and watched Levi move his own piece. “I was just concerned you might be in love with me. I had to reject you for the sake of Eren’s feelings”, Erwin playfully remarked, and Levi looked up at him with a stupid expression.

“Don’t be daft”, the subject wasn’t an issue anymore and they continued their game silently, this time Levi managing to beat Erwin and the two decided it would end with a draw. After that, Erwin finished his glass of wine and announced he’d better get going.

Aside from that mini session of tension, Levi could say he enjoyed the evening extensively, lightly talking with Erwin as the taller male pulled on his coat and scarf and they went to the entrance, exchanging brief pleasantries and Levi unlocked the door only to pull it open and expose his red faced partner.

Surprise flushed through the three males as they all acknowledged the others presence. Erwin reacted hurriedly though, bidding Levi a polite goodbye while patting Eren on the shoulder and he strode towards his car, leaving the two staring at each other.

“Good luck Levi!” Erwin exclaimed as he climbed into the vehicle and sped off.

­­­­____


End file.
